No culpes a tu suerte
by Misty Sunflower
Summary: Un hecho desafortunado puede cambiar por completo la forma en la que los demás te ven. Pero entonces, hay quienes siempre permanecerán a tu lado. Para Misty esa persona era Ash, y para él era ella. Juntos tendrían que aprender que no todo es lo que parece y que quizás los hechos que creían sólo mala suerte estaban siendo manipulados por otros. Pokeshipping, toques de Egoshipping.
1. No te confíes

**No culpes a tu suerte.**

* * *

 **Su** mundo estaba de cabeza.

Misty Waterflower, reconocida líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, 24 años, modelo a seguir para niños y entrenadores de todas las edades, había sido arrestada y detenida, acusada por varios cargos.

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?, se preguntó mirando al techo, acostada en el frío metal que se supondría sería su cama si pasaba la noche en esa celda de la estación de policía en ciudad Verde, y colocó sus manos sobre su estómago dando respiros lentos para calmarse.

En sólo unas cuantas horas todo por lo que trabajó y luchó por construir durante, básicamente, su vida entera, parecía derrumbarse frente a sus ojos.

Tenía que detenerlo, de alguna manera.

Pero antes tenía que salir de ahí.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se dio ligeros golpecitos para aliviar sus nervios, por el otro lado, cuando él llegara, ¿cómo rayos iba a enfrentarlo? _Oh Ash, gracias por venir a sacarme de aquí. Por cierto, perdón por destruir tu carísimo convertible nuevo, te pagaré algún día. Lo juro._

Debía estar loca. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió siquiera tocar el bendito auto?

Todo era culpa de sus hermanas.

Si ellas no tuvieran ese síndrome de princesas consentidas y egocéntricas, si tuvieran los pies en la tierra, en lugar de pretender vivir su vida entre lujos y extravagancias exageradas, ahora mismo ella no estaría metida en ese lío.

¿Cómo podían pedir un préstamo ilegal dejando en garantía el gimnasio del cual la responsable era ella, y luego cuando los intereses hicieron la deuda absurda, largarse dejando sólo una nota (pobre excusa de disculpa) y un montón de hombres en su puerta exigiendo que les pagara lo que les debía, y no de la manera cortés?

Se culpaba a sí misma por no haberlo visto venir. Todos esos viajes a metrópolis y playas de moda, ropa y bolsos de diseñador, spas, cosméticos, y la lista seguía y seguía. Debió estar ciega.

Debió estar ocupada sacrificándose a sí misma por sacar el gimnasio a adelante, por mejorar su condición, y darle un prestigio como verdadero reto y no primera parada para entrenadores principiantes.

Su esfuerzo, ¿qué sería de él ahora?

Todo lo que vería la gente sería que ella irresponsablemente puso el gimnasio en peligro, que se involucró con personas corruptas, que luego huyó, y oh, Dios, realmente era su culpa.

¿Por qué creyó que era una buena idea conseguir tiempo escapando de ellos? ¿Por qué pensó que no la seguirían a Pueblo Paleta, una vez que subió al autobús? ¿Por qué tuvo que entrar en pánico cuándo se dio cuenta que sí lo habían hecho al verlos por la ventana mientras Delia la dejó esperando un momento en su sala, y sobre todo, por qué de entre todas las cosas le pareció buena idea tomar prestadas las llaves del auto que Ash había inocentemente dejado en la mesa?

No, lo peor de todo era que si iba a robar su auto para utilizarlo en una persecución, al menos se hubiera asegurado de saber conducirlo bien, y no de terminar sumergiéndolo en lo más profundo del mar.

Suerte que estaba viva.

Mala suerte que él querría matarla.

Estaba exagerando, intentó convencerse, pero en cuanto le avisaron que alguien había venido a verla se levantó de un brinco y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, y luego sin saber qué más hacer, se giró a la pared en cuanto oyó unos pasos y cerró los ojos incapaz de verlo a la cara.

Era tan vergonzoso.

"¿Misty?" Efectivamente, era la voz de Ash. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

Oh, se escuchaba preocupado.

Pero claro, eran mejores amigos desde los diez años, obviamente estaría pensando primero en la seguridad de ella. Y entonces, se le ocurrió, sólo tenía que mantenerlo lo suficientemente preocupado para hacerlo olvidar que debería estar enojado con ella.

Respiró profundo, rezando por que él estuviera en un humor misericordioso.

* * *

 **En** sólo unas cuantas horas Ash había pasado por varios estados emocionales, desde la angustia desconcertada al descubrir que su auto nuevo (edición especial para él, por cierto, conmemorando su cuarto año como campeón invicto) había sido inexplicablemente robado justo enfrente de su casa, pasando por el shock que llevó a la cólera cuándo le dijeron que el perpetrador lo había hundido en el océano al salirse de la carretera y caer por un acantilado, pero la mayor y más intensa de todas, cuando le dijeron quién era éste.

Entonces, todo lo que quería saber era si ella estaba a salvo.

Caminó con pasos rápidos por el pasillo que le indicaron, y la encontró dentro de una celda fría y húmeda, con su espalda volteada hacia él.

"¿Misty?" Le preguntó con voz preocupada. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

Ella permaneció así un momento en silencio, y luego, respirando profundo se volteó hacia él lentamente.

"Ash," Le dijo alargando la vocal, en un tono indefenso, poco característico en ella, y se acercó a él. "¿Qué voy a hacer?" Lo miró con ojos lacrimosos.

Si su intención era romperle el corazón, lo estaba consiguiendo porque inmediatamente sintió deseos de protegerla de lo que fuera que le estuviera mortificando y de hacerla saber que él la sacaría de cualquier dificultad.

Se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablarle, intentando mantener un tono estable.

"Misty, si me explicas con calma, te ayudaré. Lo prometo."

Ella estiró una mano hacia él pero la detuvo en uno de los barrotes y se sostuvo de éste.

"¿De verdad?" Lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

"Claro." Le dijo suavemente colocando su mano por encima de la pequeña suya para darle fuerza. "Mist, ¿por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? No tenía idea de que habías sido tú la que se llevó el auto; de haberlo sabido nunca lo habría reportado como robado, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Ella lo miró con expresión afligida.

"Ash, lo siento tanto. No estaba pensando claramente. Yo, algo pasó, no tenía tiempo y no tuve otra opción." Comenzó a trabarse en sus palabras, y desvió un poco su mirada, visiblemente avergonzada, y luego volteó nuevamente a verlo suplicante. "Puedes sacarme de aquí, ¿verdad?"

No quiso presionarla con los detalles, ya habría tiempo para eso después.

"Sí, están procesando el trámite pero descuida, ya me encargué de eso. Sólo les pedí que mientras tanto me dejaran hablar contigo." Acarició nuevamente su mano, y le sonrió aliviado.

Usualmente sería de la manera contraria, con él metiéndose en situaciones peligrosas, y ella preocupándose; y ya que estaba del otro lado del asunto, comprendía por qué ella solía regañarlo tanto por su imprudencia.

"Me alegra que estés bien, Mist. Dicen que el accidente no fue cualquier cosa, pudiste haberte lastimado gravemente. ¿Sabes lo afortunada que eres?" Le preguntó intentando aligerar el ambiente, sin embargo, la mirada de Misty cambió de una apesadumbrada a una incrédula.

"Sí, claro, soy muy afortunada." Dijo con un notorio sarcasmo, y eso de hecho, lo tranquilizó, si ella podía comenzar a quejarse, él lo tomaba como una mejor fase que la Misty con expresión indefensa.

"Bueno, Mist, tienes mucha suerte de tenerme como amigo," Le informó con una sonrisa. "otro estaría demandando que le pagaras por su coche destrozado. Hay quienes incluso no podrían perdonarte una deuda menor, digamos, como la de una insignificante bici. ¿No te suena vagamente familiar?" Le guiñó un ojo, provocándola.

En menos de tres segundos, como pensó, todo rastro de desamparo desapareció.

"¡Cómo te atreves a llamarla insignificante, Ash Ketchum! No sabes lo que significaba para mí." Declaró cruzándose de brazos, y pisando con fuerza el suelo. "Y no compares esto con lo otro, yo en verdad estoy arrepentida por lo que hice, tú sinceramente nunca lo hiciste."

Sí, eso era más como la Misty que se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

"Pero al final, la recuperaste, ¿no?" Él le preguntó cruzándose de brazos también.

Ella exclamó insultada.

"No gracias a ti, Ash. Si la enfermera Joy no la hubiera arreglado, tú nunca lo habrías hecho." Lo miró acusadoramente.

Es cierto, no lo habría hecho.

"Hey, si consigues que alguien más arregle mi auto por ti, por mí no hay problema, Mist." Le dijo sonriéndole despreocupado.

Por su cara, si ella no hubiera estado detrás de las rejas en ese preciso instante, le habría dado alguna clase de golpe, y por si las dudas él dio otro paso hacia atrás.

"Ash, ¡como si tuviera tu suerte!" Le gritó, perdiendo el control. "Algunas personas de hecho tenemos que esforzarnos para conseguir lo que queremos, y no podemos depender como tú de que otros—" Ella se detuvo de golpe, quizás por notar la mirada un poco herida de él, y luego respiró profundo como procurando recuperar el buen juicio que durante los años, él sabía, ella se había determinado superara a su temperamento. "No, no es eso. Lo siento. Es lo mismo, tendrías derecho a estar enojado conmigo." Aceptó con voz baja. "Así que, te agradezco por sacarme de aquí, y te prometo que te pagaré hasta el último centavo." Le dijo firmemente. "Aunque puede que me lleve un tiempo." Agregó bajando la mirada.

Y así, una vez más Misty consiguió romperle el corazón; Ash reconoció que no era momento de sacarla de sus casillas, había sido un día duro para ella: accidente, hospital, arresto, y quién sabía qué otra cosa.

"Lo sé, Mist. Además el seguro cubrirá la mayor parte. Sólo bromeaba." Le explicó con voz más suave, y le ofreció una sonrisa de paz.

Ella se tomaba ese tipo de cosas muy en serio, pensó estirando su brazo entre los barrotes para alcanzar su cabeza y despeinar su cabello de forma amigable, el cual todavía lo usaba corto, apenas rozando el inicio de sus hombros y el final de su cuello, sólo un poco más largo a cuando era niña; y de hecho, su rostro no parecía haber cambiado, seguía viéndose bastante infantil e inocente, como él sabía ella era realmente por dentro, a pesar de su intento por dar la impresión de ser ya totalmente madura y adulta a los demás.

Sabía que era porque quería ser respetada, después de vivir su infancia siendo tan subestimada por sus hermanas, y la admiraba por trabajar tan duro por su gimnasio, pero de vez en cuando sentía deseos de entrar precipitadamente, y sin importarle si interrumpía una de sus batallas o no, llevársela de vacaciones con él y sus demás amigos.

Sonrió imaginando su cara si un día realmente lo hiciera, y entonces notó que más que despeinarla, había comenzado a acariciar suavemente su cabello, pasando sus dedos entre sedosos mechones, tocando ligeramente su cuello y el contorno de su quijada como si se trataran de caricias, y sintiéndose avergonzado al ver la mirada un poco extrañada de ella, quitó rápidamente su mano, y se volteó levemente sonrojado.

Tosió algo nervioso.

"En fin, ya que vi que estás bien. Volveré a ver si hace falta algo más." Se giró sin mirarla mucho.

"Ash," Misty lo detuvo con una voz más calmada. "Gracias por no hacer un escándalo de esto, y también, por no hacerme muchas preguntas." Lo miró con sinceridad.

"Para eso estamos los amigos." Le sonrió.

* * *

 **Sabía** que era afortunada de tener su amistad, pensó un poco más tranquila viéndolo alejarse, pues si de algo podía estar todavía segura, era de eso. En cuanto a lo demás, se sentó nuevamente en la banca de metal y suspiró, se las tendría que arreglar.

Una vez que saliera de ahí, conseguiría alguna clase de préstamo legítimo con el banco sin que la Liga Pokémon se enterara de nada y/o vendería algunas joyas de valor, después liquidaría la ridícula deuda de sus hermanas, trabajaría duro para pagar lo otro poco a poco, y nunca volvería a confiar en el trío de inmaduras nuevamente; ya vería qué hacía con ellas después.

Sonaba a un buen plan, intentó convencerse, quizás incluso el nombre de su familia y la reputación del gimnasio no tendría que verse afectada en el proceso. Nadie tendría que enterarse.

Misty no tuvo que esperar mucho más para que alguien abriera la celda y la guiara de regreso a donde Ash la esperaba hablando animadamente con algún oficial al mando; aún si él no tuviera su título y fama, siempre había tenido el poder de ganarse a la gente fácilmente.

El resto de la amplia habitación era un revoltijo; escritorios, papeles y sillas por doquier, ruidos variados combinados con gritos y voces tensas, y con los policías yendo y viniendo, interrogando a personas seriamente sospechosas, o esposando a otros, y le costaba creer que hacía unas horas ella había sido una de ellos.

Faltaba poco para que esa pesadilla terminara.

Ash se levantó al verla, y la abrazó de buena manera, como si hubiera estado encerrada por al menos días, y aún si probablemente estaba exagerando, el gesto la reconfortó inmensamente. No se había dado cuenta lo cansada y adolorida que realmente se sentía hasta ese momento.

No prestó demasiada atención a lo que le dijo el oficial, aunque supo que Ash disfrutó más de la cuenta cuando éste comentó que tenía mucha suerte de contar con un amigo como él, y cuando al fin los dejó irse, respiró aliviada.

Ash la guió a la salida, rodeándola con un brazo, como si con el hecho quisiera protegerla mientras atravesaban el caos de gente, y no la soltó aún cuando llegaron a la entrada principal de la comisaria de ciudad Verde, y fue bueno que no lo hubiera hecho, porque en la sala de espera la televisión estaba dando en ese justo momento las noticias nacionales, y probablemente por sí misma no se habría mantenido en pie después de escucharlas.

Ash y ella soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa casi al mismo tiempo.

Ahí frente a sus ojos, en la gran pantalla se mostraban imágenes de su persecución y accidente de esa mañana, y una persona con el rostro oculto y voz distorsionada (para proteger su anonimato) daba a conocer con seguridad cómo ella pidió un préstamo ilegal por razones personales dejando el gimnasio como garantía, y aparentemente la prensa se preguntaba, si la Liga Pokémon debería seguir permitiendo actitudes tan irresponsables por parte de los líderes de gimnasio, y exigían que tomaran medidas pertinentes en el asunto.

Entonces, como si estuviera todo bien coordinado por un horario meticuloso, un montón de reporteros comenzaron a salir de la nada y cuando se dio cuenta, estaban rodeados por ellos, y sus incesantes y mal intencionadas preguntas.

Vaya, suerte que tenía. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían salir por una vez de acuerdo a su plan?

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios, cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.


	2. No te contengas

**No culpes a tu suerte.**

* * *

 **24** horas después, y las consecuencias seguían desarrollándose imparablemente, haciéndola sentir que el resto del mundo iba en cámara rápida mientras ella se movía en una lenta, llegando sólo a tiempo para ver cómo a su vida otros la volvían fácilmente añicos.

Se sentía como un zombi, no lograba pensar claramente.

Enfrente de los reporteros no había podido hacer ni decir nada, sólo se había quedado parada en shock, y si no hubiera sido por Ash, que acostumbrado a la prensa murmuró múltiples _sin comentarios_ y la sacó rápidamente con ayuda de la oficial Jenny en turno, probablemente Misty seguiría ahí con un nudo atorado en la garganta.

Suspiró frustrada consigo misma.

Al regresar, Ash se había enojado con ella, de la clase impotente y desesperada, reclamándole por no haberle hablado y explicado la situación desde un principio, asegurándole que podría haberla ayudado a evitarlo. ¿Y desde cuándo él era el maduro de los dos?

Pero bajo las circunstancias actuales sólo podía tragarse su obstinado orgullo, y aceptar el apoyo de él.

La Liga Pokémon la había llamado para hacerle un especie de juicio, en el cual le leyeron una lista de acusaciones, dándole poca oportunidad de defenderse o explicarse, y luego de algunas preguntas cortantes hechas por rostros serios y miradas reprobatorias, le pidieron que aguardara afuera mientras ellos discutían su destino.

Odiaba estar ahí sentada sin poder hacer nada.

Pikachu estaba con ella y la acompañaba en su agónica espera, mientras Ash, seguramente su único aliado ahí dentro, intentaba abogar por ella.

La voz de él tenía gran peso entre ellos, siendo el campeón actual y todo eso, pero tampoco tenía la última palabra y la junta directiva no parecía estar para nada a favor de ella a juzgar por sus ojos fríos, viéndola como si fuera una desconocida, olvidándose de los años de supervisarla, conmemorarla en varias ocasiones y de, hasta hacía unas horas, estar oficialmente catalogada como una de las mejores líderes de gimnasio de la región.

¿Por qué un solo hecho podía cambiar más de una década de esfuerzo?

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría; era la secretaria que se suponía la llamaría cuando pudiera entrar de nuevo, pero Ash detuvo a ésta, le dijo algo en voz baja y salió él en su lugar.

Misty corrió hacia él, aún abrazando a Pikachu, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria, y Ash le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hey, Mist." Le dijo con voz cansada.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya puedo entrar?"

Él la miró algo inseguro, y ella supo de inmediato que no serían buenas noticias.

"Sí, puedes entrar pero," Se pasó nerviosamente una mano por su cabello. "no pude hacer mucho, Misty. Me temo que van a clausurar tu gimnasio." Le dijo presionando su hombro con una sonrisa apenada y la miró intentando visiblemente leer la expresión de sus ojos. "Quería decírtelo primero yo."

"Oh, entiendo." Murmuró bajando la mirada, y su voz pudo ocultar poco la desilusión.

Él asintió sin decir más, y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Misty tuvo que obligarse a soltar la pequeña seguridad que le daba tener a Pikachu en sus brazos, y caminó hacia la silla en el centro con varios pares de ojos viéndola fijamente como si fuera algún tipo de criminal, personas que la conocían y se suponía la apreciaban.

Eran extraños ahora, jueces delimitando su futuro.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando escuchó la voz potente y a la vez neutral de Lance decir su nombre.

"Misty Waterflower."

Se levantó, y asintió.

"Se ha decidido que el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste será clausurado hasta nuevo aviso." Le comunicó lo que ya sabía y a pesar de ello, oírlo ahí frente a todos, lo hizo parecer irreversible, más real. "No tendrá permitido permanecer en él, y tiene hasta el día de mañana para desocupar sus pertenencias. Se le llamará para firmar el papeleo necesario, después de que se haga una investigación más profunda acerca de la forma en la que ha estado utilizando los fondos que la Liga le otorgaba para el gimnasio pero," Hizo una breve pausa, y Misty pudo notar que miró hacia Ash fugazmente. "no presentaremos cargos legales de ninguna índole contra usted por el momento. Del asunto en cuestión, aunque estamos muy decepcionados, nos encargaremos nosotros sin responsabilizarla. Ya hemos bloqueado la mayoría de los artículos negativos de la prensa al respecto, pero de cualquier modo le solicitamos que mantenga un perfil bajo y se aleje de las multitudes hasta que pase la conmoción; queda advertida que otra acción de su parte que genere una mala impresión para la Liga, infligirá una represalia mayor de la que no podrá ser excusada." Finalizó con tono determinante, y más que mirarla a ella, nuevamente miró en dirección a Ash.

Asintió instintivamente, sintiendo que una vez más se volvía incapaz de pensar o moverse de forma consciente. No podía estar pasando eso.

Lance volviendo su mirada a ella, en un tono más personal agregó:

"Considérese muy afortunada, señorita Waterflower."

Lance dio por terminada la reunión, y el resto de los congregados comenzó a levantarse, conversando entre ellos y despidiéndose, pero ella se mantuvo ahí inmóvil, hasta que Ash se paró a su lado y puso su mano en su hombro, sacándola de su trance.

Lo miró conmovida sabiendo que era debido a él que no estaba en peores apuros, así que le dedicó una leve sonrisa y dejó que él la guiara fuera de ahí, mientras musitaban en el camino gracias y despedidas a miradas indiferentes que se quedaron murmurando a sus espaldas.

Suspiró inadvertidamente una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo, quién sabría qué estarían pensando de ellos pero realmente Misty prefería no saberlo.

Caminaron en silencio por el edificio, que nunca antes le había parecido tan grande, y cuando al fin estuvieron afuera, Ash se aclaró la garganta.

Ella no volteó a verlo, en cambio miró hacia delante, entrecerrando los ojos y sintiendo cómo la luz del medio día nublaba su mirada, o al menos quería echarle la culpa al sol por sus lágrimas.

"Mist, por tus Pokémon no te preocupes, no van a quitarte tu licencia, y concordamos que aún los que están registrados como del gimnasio sean transferidos a tu nombre para que los conserves." Le dio una buena noticia, y sus palabras realmente le dieron consuelo y le quitaron un peso de encima, pero entonces, ¿por qué al escucharlo sentía deseos de llorar?

Todo parecía tan definitivo.

Hizo un sonido de afirmación, incapaz de encontrar propiamente su voz, y ambos siguieron recorriendo el patio en silencio; todavía les quedaba un gran trecho por caminar antes de llegar a la avenida en la cual tendrían que tomar un autobús (porque, tuvo que recordarse, ella había destruido el auto de él), y por el camino pasaban los vehículos de los otros que iban saliendo de la reunión, lanzándoles miradas curiosas pero ni siquiera la camioneta con el profesor Oak y los otros investigadores Pokémon de la élite, se detuvo para preguntarles si querían ser llevados.

Inconscientemente, Misty se llevó una mano a la garganta, como si con un masaje pudiera desatorar el ardor de las ganas de llorar que se acumularon ahí. Incluso el amable y cálido profesor Oak, que secretamente era como un abuelo para ella, estaba sumamente desilusionado y escandalizado por sus acciones.

Después de algunos minutos, Ash volteó a ella de nuevo.

"Seguramente Tracey puede prestarnos la camioneta para ir a recoger tus cosas al rato." Le comentó, y ella simplemente asintió sin responder nada.

"Misty, no te preocupes por dónde vas a vivir. Sabes que mi casa es tu casa, nos da mucho gusto tenerte cerca." Él continuó con voz animada. "¿Verdad, Pikachu?"

"¡Pikachu!" Exclamó alegremente.

Ash se rió.

"Puedes quedarte hasta que se solucione todo. Es en serio, mi mamá estará encantada. Una vez me dijo que te veía como una hija. A ella le caes bien, ¿eh?" Le confesó codeando levemente su brazo y le cerró un ojo.

A pesar de su estado de ánimo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarlo un poco ruborizada, y empujó con su brazo su codo, haciéndolo reír, probablemente aliviado de hacerla relajarse.

"Gracias, Ash." Le dijo genuinamente, tocando su brazo.

"De qué, Mist." Él comenzó a reírse nerviosamente pasando su otra mano detrás de su cabeza, como hacía cuando se avergonzaba.

Misty volteó nuevamente su mirada al frente, y tuvo que reírse en voz baja por la actitud infantil de él.

Entonces, escuchó a Pikachu decir algo que ella no entendió del todo y, a lo que Ash se sonrojó e intentó callarlo; esos dos más que Pokémon y entrenador, parecían hermanos reales, pensó viéndolos con una pequeña sonrisa, pero ésta se desvaneció al sentir una punzada de dolor al recordar a sus propias hermanas.

Ellas nunca habían congeniado mucho de niñas pero con los años Misty había llegado a pensar que su relación había mejorado, y sabía que lo que le causaba dolor no era que la hubiesen metido en esa situación sino que la abandonaran. ¿No sabían que ella prefería mil veces luchar contra al mundo a su lado que tenerlo a su favor si eso significaba perderlas?

Pero ellas la habían dejado luchando sola, como si no supieran cuánto las quería y necesitaba, y que a pesar de su enojo, ella seguiría preocupándose por su bienestar ante todo lo demás.

¿Por qué ellas en cambio podían irse sin importarles lo que pasara con ella?

Así que al final siempre sería así, ellas serían las tres hermanas, y Misty sólo la que sobraba.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la parada del autobús y ella se sentó en la banca, agradeciendo la sombra. Ash permaneció parado recargado en el poste, con Pikachu en su hombro, y podía sentir su mirada en ella; seguramente nuevamente había comenzado a preocuparle.

Pero ninguno de los dijo nada, y cuando llegó el camión, subieron sin hacer comentarios. Todos los asientos estaban vacios, pero de todas maneras caminaron hacia el fondo. Ash la dejó sentarse del lado de la ventana y luego se acomodó a su lado con Pikachu sobre sus piernas.

Misty perdió su mirada en el paisaje, intentando no pensar en nada.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Ash rompió el silencio.

"Mist, no son duros contigo porque ya no confíen en ti." Le dijo con voz baja y seria. "Todos cometemos errores, y tú has hecho mucho por el gimnasio durante todos estos años, no sería justo si lo olvidaran, pero sabes que desde que se descubrió que el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, era realmente el jefe del Equipo Rocket, la Liga ha tenido mucha presión." Le explicó con voz que parecía era más para convencerse a sí mismo que a ella. "Aún si fue gracias a Lance que Giovanni fue arrestado, siguen echando tierra a la pureza de sus intenciones y queriendo desacreditar a la Liga en general."

Misty sabía que Lance era para Ash un mentor y amigo cercano, alguien a quien admiraba profundamente, y debía ser difícil para él oírlo hablar mal de ella, quien era su mejor amiga de infancia; sin haberlo previsto lo había puesto contra la espada y la pared, haciéndolo contradecir los deseos generales de la Liga, con tal de buscar la forma de apoyarla a ella.

Lo miró y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

"Lo sé. Los entiendo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. No era conveniente que me quedara ahora." Respondió con voz calmada. "Espera, ¿qué va a pasar con la deuda? ¿Por qué dicen que ellos se encargarán del asunto?" Le preguntó confundida.

Ash frunció el ceño, y desvió su mirada hacia el frente.

"No te preocupes por eso. Es algo técnico pero es como si la Liga te comprara el gimnasio, y en lugar de pagarte a ti con eso se salda la deuda. Los abogados se encargarán de los detalles, tú sólo tendrás que ir a firmar cuando te llamen."

Ella se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

"Oh. Entonces, de verdad perdí el gimnasio de mi familia." Comentó bajando la mirada. Había sido algo obvio pero aún su mente procesaba las cosas de a poco y luego de golpe.

Ash volteó a ella.

"No, Mist, bueno, en teoría pero puedes volver a comprarlo." Colocó su mano en su hombro y lo presionó para darle ánimo.

"¿Se me permite volver a comprarlo?" Lo miró esperanzada.

Él la miró un segundo indeciso. Claro, ella se dio cuenta, eso era lo que todavía estaban por decidir.

"Cuando las cosas se calmen, no veo por qué no." Él respondió lentamente.

Misty recargó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, dejando que los rayos del sol le dieran directamente, suspiró pensando que de todas formas no tenía el dinero para comprarlo de vuelta aún si se lo permitieran en ese momento.

Entonces, Ash se levantó de pronto, y ella volteó a verlo sorprendida, estaban en medio de la nada pero él simplemente le sonrió abiertamente.

"Vamos a bajar aquí, Mist." Y sin más tiró de su brazo, le gritó al conductor que parara y la jaló hacia la salida.

El camión se fue dejándolos parados, tomados de la mano y frente al mar abierto; a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier poblado.

"¿Ash?" Lo miró confundida. "¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?"

"Porque," Él le sonrió bajando la mirada a ella. "sé justo lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor."

"¡Pika pi!" Concordó alegremente, como si ya se hubieran puesto de acuerdo antes sin que ella lo hubiese notado.

Sin darle oportunidad de decir más, Ash la levantó y la colocó sobre su hombro con facilidad, como si se tratara de un simple costal de papas, y corrió hacia la playa, con ella gritando y exigiendo que la bajara todo el camino; Pikachu saltando detrás de ellos.

La bajó, o más bien la aventó directo a las olas, y lo escuchó reír, mientras ella se sentó molesta con su cabello empapado sobre su cara, desprendiéndose de sus pasadores y enredándose entre ellos.

Viéndolo furiosa entre los mechones de cabello alborotados, se quitó con un movimiento brusco el saco que era parte de su conjunto, ese que se suponía la haría ver madura y profesional, y que estaba completamente arruinado ahora, igual que todo lo demás en su vida.

Y antes de que él supiera más, se levantó y utilizando su saco para aprisionar sus brazos, lo empujó hacia el agua con todo el impulso de su cuerpo, hasta que ambos cayeron juntos y comenzaron a forcejear entre las olas, como si fueran un par de niños todavía, levantándose y aventándose agua uno al otro; desahogando así toda la frustración que sentía por dentro, hasta que sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos y entonces se dio cuenta, que había dejado de moverse y estaba parada sujetándose firmemente de su camisa con la mirada baja, y, él la rodeó con sus brazos.

"Déjalo salir, Mist." Susurró. "Tienes derecho a llorar."

Recargó su frente en su pecho sin decir nada, y mordiendo su labio negó con la cabeza. No podía llorar, las lágrimas sólo estaban atascadas como una opresión.

Él se separó un poco de ella, y levantó su cara hacia él, suavemente sujetándola de su barbilla.

"Está bien si no puedes llorar." Le sonrió levemente y soltando su cara tomó su mano, y se giró hacia el mar. "Vamos a gritar, entonces, Mist." Le dijo sin mirarla y entrelazó los dedos con su mano. "Por todo lo que es injusto."

Ella inclinó su cabeza confundida hacia Ash antes de que él comenzara a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, probablemente sacando su propia impotencia.

"Por todo lo que no nos dejarán explicar." Él agregó volviendo a gritar. "Por todo lo que no pude hacer por ti." Dijo en voz más baja y sentida, gritando después aún más fuerte que antes.

Él volteó a verla y le sonrió apenado.

"Ah, eso se siente mejor." Exclamó recuperando el aire.

Misty correspondió su sonrisa y lo miró una última vez antes de girarse hacia el mar, tomando aire profundamente presionó su mano para darse fuerza.

"Por todo lo que no pude proteger." Ella gritó aunque se escuchó algo débil.

Volvió a respirar, y tragó saliva para recuperar su voz.

"Por todo lo que mi esfuerzo no hizo suficiente." Exclamó dejando salir con más fuerza su voz, hasta que el aire dejó por completo sus pulmones.

Misty cerró los ojos buscando en su interior aquello que más le dolía.

"Por todo lo que una vez pensé significaba éramos hermanas."

Gritó hasta que su voz se cortó y terminó siendo un sollozo, y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar fluidamente, empapando sus mejillas, y Ash se giró para abrazarla.

Se sostuvo de él, mientras lloró en voz baja, hasta que sus sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños suspiros y luego simplemente recostó su mejilla contra él, mirando hacia el mar, y abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Ash, has hecho por mí más de lo que un amigo está obligado a hacer." Le dijo en voz baja y calmada. "No tienes que ponerte de mi lado si eso quiere decir que pondrás en tu contra a los demás." Se forzó a separarse del confort que le daba estar sostenida de él, y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Me has oído? Con uno de nosotros en una mala situación es más que suficiente. No quiero que el Señor Maestro Pokémon, luego se queje conmigo porque su club de fans ya no lo idolatra tanto." Exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás para soltarse completamente de él, y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Ash se rió, y acarició su cabeza como le había dado por hacer desde que descubrió que él era mucho más alto que ella ya, y lo hacía simplemente porque podía, cada vez que quería, cosa que ella odiaba y amaba a la vez.

"No seas tonta, Mist. Eso es precisamente lo que significa ser amigos. En las buenas y en las malas, ¿no?" Agregó dejando de despeinarla, y la miró con más seriedad, colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

La mirada de él, hizo palpitar a su corazón más rápidamente, y sintió cómo sus mejillas, sin razón, se sonrojaron, y tuvo que controlarse a sí misma, para sencillamente asentir.

Ash le sonrió y se giró al mar, viendo pensativo. El sol estaba mucho más bajo, dando una hermosa tonalidad dorada al agua, en la cual su saco seguía yendo y viniendo con las olas, y Pikachu se sentó entre los pies de los dos con un suspiro contento.

"Hagamos un pacto hoy, Misty." Le dijo lentamente.

Sin mirarla, él buscó su mano de nuevo.

"¿Qué clase de pacto?" Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Él volteó a verla y le sonrió.

"Nosotros nunca nos dejaremos solos. No importa cuál sea la situación."

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios, cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.


	3. No te opongas

**No culpes a tu suerte.**

* * *

 **El** hogar de los Ketchum se había convertido en el santuario de Misty, acogida por su cariño y amabilidad, ellos eran su pequeño mundo para refugiarse del exterior.

Por las mañanas acompañaba a Delia en los quehaceres de la casa, por las tardes sacaba a sus Pokémon en el estanque que tenían en el jardín trasero (hacia dos años habían hecho varias remodelaciones, ampliando tanto el interior como el exterior) y por las noches cuando Ash regresaba cenaban escuchándolo contar su día.

Luego, pasaban un rato viendo la televisión o con juegos de mesa, simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos, aceptándola como si de verdad fuera también parte de su familia; y la niña interior de Misty que nunca había tenido eso al crecer, se aferraba a esos momentos casi con desesperación.

Porque se sentía como una bonita ilusión en medio de un desierto.

"Después de un mes el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste sigue clausurado." La voz de la reportera en la televisión la devolvió a la realidad.

¿En verdad había pasado ya tanto tiempo?

El reportaje en sí no decía nada que no resultara repetitivo, y a veces le parecía que la mayoría de éstos consistían en pocos hechos relevantes y una gran cantidad de chismes; pero Ash insistía en ver las noticias de la cadena PKMNews todas las noches, alegando que como maestro Pokémon tenía que mantenerse informado acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Suspiró resignada, desconectándose de las voces de la televisión, y se concentró en su alrededor, el ambiente con las luces apagadas daba un sentimiento cálido y familiar; Misty estaba sentada con Ash en medio de ella y Delia, y Pikachu turnándose entre ellos para ser acariciado. Movida por su deseo de sentirlos más cercanos y reales, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ash.

Él la miró y le sonrió.

"Dicen que este año en Paleta el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales será algo especial." Delia interrumpió el silencio de pronto, y Misty notó que estaban dando un reportaje sobre los próximos festivales de fin de verano en los distintos poblados.

"Sí, y quieren que abra la ceremonia." Ash dijo con cierto aire de queja.

Delia rió suavemente.

"Misty, ¿y tú estás emocionada por ir?" Ella le preguntó inclinándose un poco para verla.

Se enderezó y le sonrió levemente.

"Um, bueno, preferiría quedarme en casa y ver los fuegos artificiales desde aquí." Respondió con sinceridad. "Por supuesto, ustedes vayan y diviértanse."

Notó que Delia frunció levemente el ceño.

"De hecho, no es mala idea quedarse en casa este año, desde aquí tenemos una gran vista." Ash intervino y le sonrió. "Trataré de salirme de eso lo antes posible para verlos juntos."

Ella asintió y volvió a recostarse en su hombro, sonriendo secretamente para sí. Ese era su santuario y ellos eran su refugio.

* * *

 **Delia** creía que la paciencia era una virtud que alcanzaba imposibles cuando se trataba de curar corazones pero con cada día que pasaba podía menos seguir observando sin hacer o decir nada.

Era obvio que Misty desde que había firmado los papeles que oficialmente la hacían perder el gimnasio, evitaba a las otras personas, y seguía encontrando excusas para salir lo menos posible de casa.

Delia recordaba cómo de niña, Misty había sido esa primera amiga que buscaba a su hijo cada vez que él se desalentaba después de perder una batalla importante, intentando sacarlo de ello, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas, y aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaban peleando, su amistad había consistido siempre en decirse antes que nadie tanto cuando el otro se estaba dando por vencido como confiando demasiado, eran una balanza.

Dejando suavemente a Pikachu dormido en el asiento, se levantó para apagar la televisión, y desde ahí observó cómo Misty se había quedado dormida recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Ash, sus manos una a lado de la otra pero sin tocarse, mientras él seguía despierto, y leía algo en su Pokédex con su otra mano. Delia sabía que si su hijo no se iba a su cuarto era para mantenerse cerca de su amiga; hacía rato que ninguno de ellos había estado viendo la tele realmente.

"Ash," Dijo con voz tenue para no despertar a la chica. "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Él levantó la vista a ella un poco extrañado pero asintió en silencio, acomodando con cuidado la cabeza de Misty contra el respaldo y luego la siguió a la cocina.

"¿De qué se trata?" Le preguntó sentándose frente a ella en la mesa.

"Ash, no puedes seguir dejando que Misty se aísle del mundo, aun si lo que quieres es protegerla." Le aconsejó sin rodeos, con voz firme pero llena de preocupación materna. "A la larga, podría realmente afectarle." Le advirtió e inmediatamente él se enderezó un poco a la defensiva.

"Mamá, Misty es muy fuerte. Y no veo qué tenga de malo que pasemos un tiempo alejados de las multitudes después de lo que pasó. Es lo que la Liga nos recomendó de todas formas." Exclamó algo indignado.

Ella prefirió ignorar el comentario sobre la Liga.

"Lo sé, Ash. Sé que Misty es fuerte, inteligente y también independiente." Le dijo con voz más suave, y él pareció bajar sus defensas. "Pero precisamente por eso me preocupa, quedarse así sería ir en contra de su verdadera personalidad. Ash, debemos ayudarla a ver que todavía puede salir a la calle con la frente en alto, que nada ha cambiado quién es sin importar lo que diga la gente de ella."

Ash frunció el ceño, como meditando sus palabras y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla.

"¿Crees que la he hecho sentir que tiene algo de qué avergonzarse?"

"No Ash, pero su autoestima fue herida y sólo podrá reponerse cuando vuelva a sentirse capaz de valerse por sí misma; no basta con que nosotros creamos en ella, Misty tiene que recuperar la voluntad de seguir su camino." Delia le sonrió levemente, y estiró su mano para ponerla sobre la de él. "Y, Ash, si alguien puede impulsarla a levantarse de nuevo, ese eres tú."

Ash suspiró, y miró a sus manos pensativamente.

"Supongo que yo también lo sabía pero me gustaba un poco la Misty que se sostenía de mí."

Delia se rió.

"Hijo, a ti simplemente te gusta ella."

Él levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

"Mamá, no es eso. Entre nosotros sólo hay amistad." Respondió rápidamente, como si aún fueran un par de niños avergonzados de que alguien insinuara lo contrario.

Delia se levantó lanzándole una mirada divertida.

"Yo nunca dije que hubiera algo más entre ustedes, Ash."

Él torpemente cerró su boca, y ella volvió a reír suavemente.

"Es tarde. Iré a descansar." Se acercó para darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente. "Hasta mañana, hijo."

"Descansa, mamá." Le sonrió. "Y gracias. Mañana hablaré con ella."

* * *

 **Ash** sabía que Misty podía fácilmente tomarse a mal una opinión sobre su proceder, y si se rehusaba a algo no había forma de convencerla de lo contrario por las buenas, lo que significaba que tendría que jugarse su última carta con cuidado.

Misty lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa esperando que dijera algo.

"¿Sobre qué querías hablar, Ash?"

Se acomodó en la silla y la miró con seriedad.

"Es sobre mi auto."

La actitud de ella cambió de inmediato al escuchar esa palabra, enderezándose y pasándose una mano detrás de su oreja para acomodar su cabello.

"Oh." Murmuró mordiéndose el labio. "¿Cuánto te debo?"

Él sacó un sobre doblado del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Esto es lo que se tiene que pagar del deducible del seguro." Le explicó y ella extendió su mano para tomar el sobre.

Aún si a comparación del costo total, no era una cantidad exagerada, seguía siendo una suma considerable.

Esperó su reacción mientras leía la hoja, y al ver que ella no decía nada, decidió seguir su plan.

"Misty, te voy a ofrecer un trato." Le dijo lentamente, y ella volteó a verlo con el ceño levemente fruncido, y él le sonrió. "Trabaja para mí."

"¿Eh?" Exclamó sorprendida.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno, tienes que pagarme, ¿no? ¿Tienes el dinero?"

"No." Admitió renuentemente.

"Entonces, creo tendrás que aceptar mis condiciones, Mist."

Ella lo miró indecisa un momento.

"¿Exactamente cuáles son esas condiciones?"

Él sonrió abiertamente.

"Ah, Mist, nada con lo que tú no puedas." Le contestó riendo.

* * *

 **Misty** pensaba que Ash debía estar cumpliendo alguna fantasía de infancia al convertirla en su esclava, obligándola a ir y venir durante todo el día siguiéndolo a todas partes.

Ok, quizás no era muy diferente a cuando viajaban juntos de niños, y ciertamente no le resultaba difícil, sólo que tampoco iba a admitir que le gustaba el trato porque acompañarlo resultaba divertido.

La vida de un maestro Pokémon era más que nada entrenamiento, ir de vez en cuando a dar consejos y apoyo a los niños que aspiraban a ser como él, escuchar las inquietudes de otros entrenadores, y en general, si le preguntaban a Misty, hacerse los muy geniales todo el tiempo (lo que él conseguía tan bien que incluso ella que lo conocía de siempre a veces se quedaba mirándolo con cierta admiración).

Por eso todo había ido perfecto hasta que Ash tuvo que reportarse con la Liga, y naturalmente ella se negó a ir a la Meseta Añil con él (sus heridas en ese lugar estaban demasiado frescas aún); para su sorpresa, en lugar de insistirle, él le sonrió con facilidad, le dijo que no era necesario, y la mandó de vuelta a Paleta indicándole que Tracey le diría qué hacer.

Fue cuando su día se puso difícil.

Al inicio, su encomienda le había parecido bastante simple, y le aseguró a Tracey que estaría bien por su cuenta, después de todo sólo tenía que buscar al Rapidash de Ash (ese que por lo que había oído era tan hermoso que se había ganado varios premios), actualizar sus estadísticas y monitorear su estado en general.

Pero, ¿cómo tan bella creatura podía ser tan malvada?

La había tenido persiguiéndolo durante más de una hora, alejándose y deteniéndose para verla desde lejos, burlándose de ella, galopando lejos de nuevo justo antes de alcanzarlo, haciéndola correr en círculos hasta caer y terminar sucia y tosiendo polvo.

Fue cuando el Profesor Oak se acercó a la zona acompañado por unos posibles inversionistas a los que les daba un tour guiado con la esperanza de conseguir su apoyo en alguna nueva investigación. Verlo la hizo recordar el día de su juicio, y cómo aún esa tarde cuando se había encontrado con él parecía incómodo al saludarla, como si la estuviera viendo con otros ojos detrás de sus preguntas educadas.

Por lo tanto, intentó ignorar el nerviosismo que le causaba la presencia de los nuevos espectadores, y volteándose bruscamente hacia Rapidash, saltó hacia él tomándolo por sorpresa cuando percibió de reojo que éste se detuvo a su lado un momento.

"¡Te atrapé!" Gritó victoriosamente pero el gusto le duró muy poco, cuando Rapidash se levantó en dos patas y sus flamas la quemaron, tirándola de golpe y hacia atrás con un grito espantado.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó cómo el Pokémon se alejaba nuevamente, mientras sentía el ardor de la quemada palpitando en sus manos.

No quería ver la expresión que el profesor Oak y los demás tendrían, ellos estarían pensando que era una tonta que debió haber sabido los Rapidash eran asustadizos y tendían a quemar cuando no te tenían confianza.

Lo sabía, sólo que una vez más no había pensado correctamente.

Sintió cómo alguien corrió y se agachaba a su lado, y su corazón latió de prisa al darse cuenta que había llamado más la atención al no haberse parado de inmediato, así que se levantó de golpe y su cabeza chocó con la frente de la persona que se había inclinado hacia ella.

"Ouch." Misty exclamó, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse que delante de ella estaba el nieto del profesor Oak, Gary, que de lejos había dado por hecho era sólo otro de los inversionistas.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Él frunció levemente el ceño. "Puede ser peligroso si no tienes cuidado."

"Sí, estoy bien." Respondió ocultando sus manos detrás de sí inconscientemente.

Él asintió pero en lugar de irse, miró hacia dónde estaba Rapidash y haciendo una especie de silbido agudo llamó la atención de éste.

Velozmente el Pokémon volvió hacia ellos y se detuvo frente a él.

Era injusto, Misty pensó, después de todo a él debía conocerlo.

Gary acarició a Rapidash y luego volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa.

"Ven." Le dijo extendiendo su mano. "Te ayudaré."

Sin tomar su mano, Misty se acercó lentamente hasta que estuvo a un paso de ellos, y para su alivio Rapidash no se alteró, así que le sonrió aliviada y se atrevió a acariciarlo (sin hacer mucha presión porque su piel quemada aún le punzaba).

"Lo siento, Rapidash. Te asusté, ¿verdad? Podemos ser amigos ahora, si quieres." Dijo con voz suave, y Rapidash respondió en señal de estar de acuerdo, haciéndola reír.

Para ella era una sensación maravillosa cuando se ganaba la confianza de un Pokémon.

"Gracias, Gary." Le dijo sinceramente y le sonrió.

Él se rió restándole importancia, y comenzó a acariciarlo junto con ella.

"Los Rapidash son espíritus libres por naturaleza, Misty. Tienes que acercarte a ellos a su ritmo, intuyendo cuándo retroceder para no asustarlos, y para saber cuándo tocarlos la respuesta está en sus ojos." Hizo una breve pausa para voltear a verla. "Su mirada siempre lo dice." Finalizó como si le hubiera contado un secreto.

Por un momento, sólo pudo quedarse mirándolo tratando de entender exactamente qué quería decirle con eso, como si se tratara de un acertijo.

Él le sonrió entonces.

"Tienes bonitos ojos, Misty." Comentó con voz baja y estable. "Muy expresivos."

"¡Gary!" Escuchó gritar al profesor Oak antes de poder contestar algo. "Tenemos que seguir."

Al escuchar su nombre, él se enderezó y agitó una mano.

"Adelántense, abuelo. Me quedaré ayudando a Misty." Gritó para asombro de ella.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Ella no recordaba ni la última vez que lo había visto, y ahora resultaba que cuando todo el mundo la evitaba como la peste, él decidía quedarse con ella.

"Um, Gary, no es necesario que me ayudes." Le dijo sintiéndose incómoda. "Parece importante lo que hacías."

Él se rió despreocupadamente.

"No hacía nada importante. Mi abuelo insiste en tenerme ahí junto a él sólo para que me conozcan," Le aclaró moviéndose hacia dónde ella había dejado el maletín con las cosas. "pero lo mío son los Pokémon," Afirmó dándole el maletín y luego sacó de éste un termómetro. "convencer a empresas para que nos financien proyectos no lo es. ¿Sabías que la mayoría de ellos sólo están interesados en utilizar a los Pokémon para su provecho? Están dispuestos a hacer cosas horribles, Misty. No me volví investigador para eso."

Le platicó con tono indignado mientras le iba indicando con las manos que le pasara distintos objetos para checar los signos de Rapidash.

"Pero mi abuelo dice que un día todo esto será mío," Continuó con el tono que usaría aquél que sólo repite un hecho bien conocido. "y que debo aprender cómo administrarlo."

Ella no entendía por qué le contaba algo que parecía ser privado cuando no eran amigos y menos cómo podía hablar de ello con tanto desinterés.

"Gary, sabes que tiene razón. No creo que sea justo que él tenga que lidiar con eso solo, cuando te tiene a ti. ¿No te parece que ya eres mayor como para hacer únicamente lo que te place?"

"Tal vez." Comentó en tono casual y se inclinó de espaldas sobre Rapidash, cruzándose de brazos. "Pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Mi abuelo sabe que soy mejor gastando dinero que ganándolo." Le dijo con una sonrisa que parecía sacada de un comercial.

"Eres un cínico, Gary." Lo regañó.

"No lo niego. La sinceridad es otra cualidad mía." Se rió, y de alguna manera fue tan espontáneo que no pudo evitar terminar riendo junto con él.

"Es extraño. Eres tan arrogante como te imaginaba pero" Se detuvo y lo miró inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado. "es más fácil hablar contigo de lo que supuse." Le dijo sin intentar ocultar su sorpresa.

Gary sonrió abiertamente y le cerró un ojo.

"Es por eso que el principio de toda investigación científica consiste en no presuponer nada sin haberlo comprobado antes. En este mundo las apariencias pueden ser engañosas." Concluyó en un tono más pensativo, y luego volvió a verla con su sonrisa fácil. "¿no es así, señorita fugitiva?"

En cuanto lo escuchó decir esa palabra se enderezó inquieta.

"No fue cómo tú crees, no estaba huyendo, yo sólo..." Ella abrió la boca para defenderse pero la cerró sin estar segura de qué decir. Él no parecía estarla juzgando cómo los demás y eso la confundía.

"Relájate, mujer. ¿Todavía no puedes reírte de eso?" Él le preguntó en tono ligero, y ella lo miró indecisa. "Sabes vi tu persecución en las noticias, muy a la Rápidos y Furiosos, y desde el punto de vista de un aficionado a las carreras, no lo hiciste tan mal," Se detuvo un momento sonriendo. "y por usar el convertible de Ashy-Boy te doy puntos extras. Él no dejaba de pasearlo hasta para ir a la esquina, ya me tenía harto con eso." La miró moviendo la cabeza. "Aunque supongo que me lo merecía por todos esos años que yo le presumí los míos." Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a reír como si nada.

Gary entonces se volteó a Rapidash y le dio un bocadillo por su buen comportamiento, dejándolo libre para irse.

Misty no sabía qué pensar de la actitud de él.

"¿Por qué quisiste venir a hablar conmigo, Gary? Que yo recuerde hasta ahora me habías ignorado siempre." Lo interrogó sin rodeos.

Él cerró el maletín y lo sostuvo en su hombro antes de voltear a verla.

"Ya te lo dije, llamaste mi atención." Le respondió y continuó al ver su expresión poco convencida. "Y si quieres que te lo diga más directamente, tengo curiosidad. ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Eres el ángel que Ash dijo que eres en la junta o eres la criminal que los medios dicen?" Se acercó más a ella, ignorando por completo su mirada que le advirtió lo contrario. "¿O eres sólo la chica ingenua y fiel que tus hermanas decían que eras?"

Misty frunció ligeramente el ceño, sintiendo en su interior muchas emociones combinarse.

"¿Cómo sabes...?" Entonces, se dio cuenta. "¿Mis hermanas y tú son amigos?" Exclamó sintiéndose desconcertada.

Él se enderezó y le sonrió antes de contestarle, como analizando su reacción primero.

"Digamos que nos movemos en los mismos círculos sociales." Le respondió lentamente, y luego comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo como si estuviera esperando que lo siguiera, y Misty hizo eso. "Ellas suelen ser el alma de las fiestas." Le contó una vez que estuvo a su lado caminando. "Son bastante carismáticas, cuando quieren. Otras veces, bueno, son tus hermanas, tú las conoces." Agregó en tono divertido. "No las critico. También puedo ser odioso si me da la gana, pregúntale a tu novio."

La información que él le daba pareció dar vueltas en su cabeza, como si hubiese todo un mundo paralelo al que ella había vivido.

"¿Novio? ¿qué novio?"

Él se rió.

"Un rato conmigo, ¿y ya te olvidaste de él?"

"Yo no tengo novio, Gary." Le dijo en tono aburrido.

Él se detuvo y la miró genuinamente intrigado.

"¿Quieres decir que Ash y tú sólo son amigos?"

Ella se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose algo incómoda.

"Sí, ¿por qué parece sorprenderte?"

Él en lugar de responderle, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y Misty a creer que tanto tiempo en el laboratorio haciendo experimentos lo había dejado algo loco.

Al ver que no pensaba parar, empezó a caminar indignada dejándolo atrás. ¿Por qué se molestaba en escucharlo de todas formas?

Él la alcanzó y dejó de reír.

"Ya, no te enojes, Misty. Sólo es que no puedo creer que Ashy-Boy todavía no haya hecho su movida. ¡Incluso viven juntos!" Volvió a reírse, y ella apresuró el paso.

Ya no iba a escucharlo, sólo decía tonterías.

"Y por la forma en la que te defendió en la junta, es obvio que está loco por ti. Todos lo piensan también. Si el chisme no ha llegado a la prensa, es porque la Liga no lo aprueba." Imitó su paso rápido, como si no le importara que eso era una señal de que ella no pensaba escucharlo, y volteó a verla como si siguieran teniendo una conversación normal. "¿Eres romántica? Porque ustedes podrían ser los próximos Romeo y Julieta."

Se detuvo y lo enfrentó por una vez por todas.

"Ash y yo sólo somos amigos de infancia, y él no me ayudó con ninguna intención oculta, Gary. Él tiene uno de los corazones más puros que conozco y es el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener. Lo hizo por mí y no me cabe duda que lo habría hecho por ti, así que espero que realmente esos chismes de los que hablas no lleguen más lejos. No quiero afectar su reputación."

Él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Suena a que tú también estás enamorada de él."

Al ver su mirada asesina, él dio un paso hacia atrás y alzó las manos en señal de paz.

"Oye, tranquila. Ya no diré nada. Si dices que no es así, te creo." Comentó y siguieron su camino.

Misty concentró su vista al frente sin responderle, pero aunque quiso ignorarlas, las palabras de Gary siguieron haciendo eco en su cabeza y dándole una emoción extraña en el estómago. ¿Podía ser cierto que Ash estuviera enamorado de ella?

Era una locura.

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y sus pasos se volvieron más lentos, mientras un montón de indicios se acumularon uno tras otro. Recordó cómo él había querido protegerla a toda costa, cómo la había ayudado a desahogarse compartiendo su impotencia y desesperación, cómo había prometido nunca dejarla sola, cómo se había convertido en su lugar seguro y le había dado una casa y una familia cuando ella perdió la suya.

Cómo en secreto una parte de ella se sentía contenta de lo que había pasado, si eso significaba estar con él todos los días de nuevo.

¿Podía ser cierto que ella también estaba enamorada de él?

Habían sido amigos por tantos años que antes había parecido imposible convertirse en otra cosa pero en ese momento no le costó imaginar toda una vida nueva a su lado, una no muy diferente a ese último mes, y tuvo que dejar de pensar en ello sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"Hey, ¿me estás haciendo caso?" Gary la detuvo del brazo, parecía algo exasperado, como aquél que no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado.

Misty se acomodó el cabello e intentó mantener una postura indiferente.

"Perdón, no te escuché. ¿Qué dijiste?"

Él la miró un momento antes de responder.

"Te estaba proponiendo algo." Le dijo lentamente. "A cambio, te ayudaré a contactar a tus hermanas. Es lo que quieres, ¿no?"

Ella parpadeó viéndolo insegura de entenderlo.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Ya te hablé de mi abuelo. Me presiona mucho para convertirme en una réplica suya, e insiste en decir que debo sentar cabeza cómo él ya lo había hecho a mi edad, o sea, básicamente quiere casarme con la primera mujer con la que me vea hablando. Me está volviendo loco." Le explicó, y había cierto aire humilde y honesto en su voz.

Misty lo miró alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

"¿Y qué me propones? ¿Se te acaba de ocurrir que yo sería tu esposa ideal?"

Él se rió recuperando su ánimo.

"Bueno, eres ideal para lo que yo quiero. ¿No viste la cara de mi abuelo cuando me vio hablar contigo hace rato? Y su expresión cuando le dije que me quedaba a ayudarte, parecía que quería correr a separarnos." Colocó una mano en su hombro inclinándose hacia ella. "Por eso te digo, si no eres la Julieta de Ashy-Boy, ¿te gustaría ser la mía?"

Ella inclinó levemente su cabeza a un lado, confundida. Él le sonrió abiertamente.

"Si dices que sí te prometo un final menos trágico," Le dijo en voz baja, y se inclinó un poco más hacia ella. "y que te vas a divertir."

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios, cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.


	4. No te enojes

**No culpes a tu suerte.**

* * *

 **Gary** estaba desconcertado.

La chica frente a él se estaba riendo. Le acababa de ofrecer algo que convenía a los dos y en lugar de pedirle negociarlo como había anticipado, ella pasó de un inocente parpadeo confundido a simplemente reírse de él.

¿Es que no lo estaba tomando en serio?

Al mismo tiempo que abrió la boca indignado, ella levantó la vista a él y lo miró igual o más ofendida.

"Haré de cuenta que lo dijiste en broma, Gary." Misty le comunicó en un tono categórico que demostraba que una palabra más al respecto y se enojaría.

La contempló avanzar con firmeza varios pasos lejos de él, dejándolo con la boca aún medio abierta y sin entender qué era lo que tanto le había insultado. Sacudiéndose de eso, pues se negaba a que ella tuviera la última palabra en el asunto, recuperó su confianza y la alcanzó.

"Mira, siento que lo estás malinterpretando." Le dijo caminando a su lado. "No te estoy pidiendo nada indebido. No vamos a provocar un escándalo que le cause a mi abuelo un ataque cardiaco ni nada parecido. Sólo quiero demostrarle que no puede elegir a su gusto todo en mi vida."

Ella suspiró.

"Gary, eres tú el que no entiende." Le dijo en voz que intentaba ser controlada y estable pero que poco a poco se volvió más alta. "Yo respeto mucho al profesor Oak, y aunque a ti te parezca muy buena idea utilizar el hecho de que ya no estoy en su lista de favoritas, yo no pienso dejar que me involucres en tus manipulaciones. Es un asunto privado entre tú y él. ¡Y no quiero seguir hablando de eso!" Agregó molesta.

Él se rió sin desanimarse por su negativa.

"Tú no vas a hablar con él, y no tenemos que ser muy románticos, si eso no va contigo." Le sonrió y ella volteó la cara. "Si fuéramos una pareja real creo que seríamos de esas que tienen peleas llenas de pasión todo el tiempo," Comentó en tono pensativo. "con reconciliaciones aún más pasionales." Le cerró un ojo. "Si lo hacemos creíble, imagínate los celos de Ash cuando te vea—"

Misty se giró bruscamente hacia él y de hecho, resopló tan fuerte que levantó el cabello de su frente, como si hubiera llegado al límite de su paciencia.

"Cállate Gary, o te voy a enseñar ahora mismo lo _pasional_ que puedo ser." Le advirtió.

Gary levantó una ceja intrigado.

"Fugitiva, ¿tan ansiosa estás de que empecemos?" Le dijo en tono sugerente.

Sin más, ella lanzó su puño y Gary sin inmutarse, detuvo su muñeca en el aire con una mano y con la otra empujó de su espalda baja para atraerla hacia él.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Susurró inclinando su cara a ella.

Misty lo miró visiblemente desairada.

Resultaba divertido provocarla, le sonrió.

Pero también peligroso, se dio cuenta cuando ella sin previo aviso golpeó con su rodilla entre sus piernas, haciéndole gritar de dolor y dar un paso hacia atrás.

"Eso es un no vuelvas a tocarme." Misty le lanzó una última mirada fulminante.

Recuperando su postura, Gary la observó marchar indignada hacia la puerta del laboratorio, encontrándose (seguramente para su horror) con su abuelo al subir las escaleras que acompañado todavía por los inversionistas descansaban tomando un té en la terraza, y que por la expresión de sus rostros lo habían visto todo desde ahí.

Vaya, ¿no era eso una coincidencia afortunada?

¿Y quién era él para rechazar cuando la suerte le sonreía?

Sin pensarlo más corrió tras ella.

"Ya no te enojes, amor. No tienes de qué estar celosa." Gritó, y al pasar junto a su abuelo y compañía, les ofreció una mirada apenada que fue correspondida por la simpatía de ellos y un gesto de advertencia de su abuelo que no hizo más que animarlo a seguir.

"Son puros rumores. Tú eres mi única mujer, Misty."

* * *

 **Debía** estar loca por aceptar semejante disparate.

Pero de alguna forma, el profesor Oak ya no podía tener peor imagen de ella, y Gary era la persona más insistente y molesta que hubiese conocido nunca.

Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, limitándose a expresar su contrariedad en silencio, y él se inclinó de espaldas contra el escritorio de la oficina en la que estaban.

"Relájate. No soy tan malo. Te dejaré poner las reglas del juego."

Ella se cruzó de brazos y respiró profundo.

"A partir de este momento, si digo que no quiero hacer algo, lo aceptarás de inmediato. No me comprometo a nada más allá de no negar ante tu abuelo que estamos saliendo."

Él asintió pensativo.

"¿Aceptarás ir a los eventos sociales a los que asista mi abuelo?"

Lo miró insegura por un instante, la idea de ir a las reuniones de los investigadores de la élite Pokémon no era algo que le hiciera mucha ilusión pero parecía una petición razonable considerando su objetivo.

"Supongo."

Él le sonrió satisfecho.

"Ok. Para que sea creíble, diremos que tus hermanas nos presentaron y que ya habíamos salido algunas veces antes, ¿estás de acuerdo?"

Suspiró.

"Sí, pero olvídate de eso de las peleas apasionadas. No haré ningún teatro enfrente de nadie. Puedes presentarme como tu novia, eso es todo."

Él se rió levemente.

"Hecho." Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

Por alguna razón, era imposible seguir enojada con él, pensó resignada, y caminó hacia la ventana, sintiendo difícil continuar la siguiente parte de la conversación.

"¿De verdad sabes cómo contactarlas?" Preguntó suavemente.

Lo escuchó moverse antes de contestarle.

"No de inmediato, primero tengo que investigarlo entre mis conocidos. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. No te quedaré mal." Aseguró de forma que no aparentaba tener dudas de ello, así que ella volteó para confirmar la sinceridad en sus ojos.

Él no parecía estar mintiendo.

"Entonces, no me dejes fuera de la investigación." Pidió con firmeza. "Son mis hermanas, quiero saber qué pasó realmente y si unimos pistas será más rápido."

Él asintió.

"Ok. Si así lo prefieres."

Antes de poder decir más, la puerta se abrió y ambos voltearon para ver quién era.

"Gary, has visto a—" Tracey se detuvo al notar que ella estaba ahí. "Ah, aquí estás."

Ash se asomó tras él.

"¿Mist? ¿Qué haces en la oficina de Gary?" Preguntó con cierta extrañeza viendo del uno al otro.

Misty se adelantó sin dejar que Gary contestara por ella.

"Tengo otra petición. Ash y Tracey deben saber la verdad."

* * *

 **Ash** pensó que Misty debía haberse vuelto loca para aceptar algo así.

"No." Exclamó enderezándose en su silla y viendo directamente a ella que estaba sentada frente a él. "No, Misty. Si quieres hablar con tus hermanas, yo te ayudo a buscarlas. ¿Por qué tendrías que prestarte a eso? No estoy de acuerdo." Se cruzó de brazos, y Pikachu lo secundó, el único que parecía ser leal con él porque Tracey apenas podía contener la risa y Gary era la causa del problema y lo estaba disfrutando.

Misty puso las manos sobre la pequeña mesa del café al que habían ido a conversar, y las bebidas de todos se movieron con la acción; supo que ella no se lo haría fácil.

"Ash, no te estoy preguntando. Ya di mi palabra." Le dijo testarudamente, y el resto del mundo pareció guardar silencio. "Todo lo que haré será decir que soy su novia." Dijo como si tal cosa fuera ordinaria, y lo miró a los ojos por un instante. "¿En qué te molesta eso?"

Lo estaba retando, ella tendría que saber exactamente por qué esa idea era de muchas maneras un auténtico error, y uno totalmente innecesario por encima de todo.

Mantuvo su mirada sin intimidarse por la de ella.

"No me molesta, me importa porque eres mi amiga." Le aclaró lentamente y se inclinó un poco hacia ella para devolverle el reto. "Y tú, ¿qué razón tienes para estar tan dispuesta a fingir un romance con Gary?"

Misty apretó la mandíbula sin contestar inmediatamente, y él buscó en sus ojos alguna clase de emoción oculta pero ella sólo parecía estar reteniendo el enojo a su insinuación.

Gary se rió cortando la tensión entre ellos.

"No apenes a mi Julieta, Ashy-Boy." Le pidió con tono despreocupado y sonrió inclinando la cara a un lado. "¿Tienes que hacerla decirlo en voz alta? No es un crimen si se siente atraída por mí." Agregó lo último mirando hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo.

Esta vez, Misty le dedicó a Gary su mirada tajante.

"Cuidado Gary, todavía puedo cancelar el acuerdo." Le advirtió.

Éste levantó las manos en señal de paz y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla, sin borrar la expresión divertida de su rostro.

Ash respiró profundo sintiendo pesado mantener la vista en ellos.

¿Desde cuándo se trataban de forma tan cercana?

Tracey, que se había mantenido sin opinar, volvió a reír levemente, y girándose a Misty que estaba a su lado, empujó con su brazo el de ella.

"¿Estás segura que quieres lidiar con eso?" Le preguntó señalando con un gesto de la cabeza hacia Gary, quien sencillamente sonrió.

"Mist, no tienes por qué." Ash le recordó.

Los tres la miraron esperando su respuesta.

"Basta. Dejen de cuestionar mis decisiones." Misty se levantó y los miró desde arriba. "Si digo que lo haré, lo haré." Declaró finalmente.

Gary les lanzó a ellos una última sonrisa triunfante, y Ash, sabiendo que no tenía caso discutir contra una resolución de ella, se levantó y miró seriamente a su amigo, a quien le confiaría su vida pero no a Misty.

"No te propases con ella, Gary. Si lo haces tendrás que darme cuentas a mí." Le dijo firmemente.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, avanzó hacia Misty y tomándola de la muñeca se la llevó hacia la salida del lugar con paso resuelto.

* * *

 **Tracey** observó cómo una sorprendida Misty se dejaba jalar por Ash hacia la puerta, con una docilidad impropia en ella, sin formular palabra para impedirlo ni poner ninguna clase de resistencia, ni siquiera para voltear a despedirse de ellos.

"Sabes que están enamorados, ¿verdad? Lo han estado desde niños." Comentó a Gary una vez que éstos habían salido del café. "Hace años que aprendí a no cuestionar su relación."

Gary se acomodó en su asiento y rió poco impresionado por la revelación.

"Lo sé." Admitió. "Aunque ella lo negó. Es realmente curiosa, puede ponerse bastante sensible sólo al mencionarlo. Incluso me golpeó cuando le dije que Ash podría ponerse celoso si nos veía juntos."

Tracey se rió.

"Te diré algo de un observador Pokémon a un investigador, Gary." Le dijo añadiendo seriedad. "Misty es una persona con muchos contrastes, y sé que has comenzado a notarla pero es mejor que no sientas curiosidad por ella." Le aconsejó queriendo evadir convertirse en el incómodo testigo de un dramático triángulo amoroso entre amigos.

Conocía a Gary, si llegaba a interesarse en algo no descansaba hasta encontrar las respuestas, quizás por eso a su corta edad ya había hecho varios descubrimientos en el campo de la investigación Pokémon, pero también por eso ya se había metido en varios problemas; razón por la cual su abuelo tenía desvelos por su causa.

"No te preocupes, sé dónde están los límites. No intentaré nada con ella." Le tranquilizó. "Pero no estaría de más abrirle los ojos a Ash." Comentó con una sonrisa. "No todos serán tan amables como nosotros."

Se rió junto con Gary sin poder evitar coincidir en ello.

Sí, era cierto, otros no se harían a un lado sin intentarlo primero.

Tracey describiría a Misty como un hermoso dibujo a lápiz lleno de sombras y luces, que para algunos podría pasar desapercibido junto a otras obras de arte más llamativas, pero para quienes se detenían a observar sus diferentes líneas y ángulos, no podían dejar de descubrir lo especial que realmente era; dulce y fuerte, independiente y cariñosa, amable y temperamental, responsable e impulsiva. Él lo había descubierto, y su alma artista, en algún tiempo durante su adolescencia, había llegado a enamorarse de ella, y tal vez habría intentado ser más que un amigo y no habría detenido esos sentimientos, si no hubiera sido por Ash.

Sorprendido de revivir esos recuerdos que ya había dejado atrás hacía mucho, y que no eran más que una vieja etapa de su vida, simplemente sonrió un poco nostálgico.

"Por cierto," Le dijo a Gary cuando ambos se levantaron para regresar al laboratorio. "Tu abuelo puede ser algo despistado pero no a ese alcance. Va a ver directo a través de tus intenciones."

"Es cierto. Pero, amigo, es la gente quién tiene que creerlo."

* * *

 **Misty** simplemente permitió que Ash la llevara de vuelta a su casa, dejando que el silencio se sumiera entre los dos, y sintió que él a su falta de oposición suavizó la presión en su mano pero no la soltó.

Incluso Pikachu los seguía calladamente.

La expresión de Ash era reservada e indescifrable con la vista fija al frente, y a ella no le gustaba cuando se sentía incapaz de comprender lo que él estaba sintiendo.

La forma en la que Ash estaba reaccionando, ¿podía considerarse normal para un amigo?, se preguntó con curiosidad, y por querer de alguna manera encontrar un indicio de los verdaderos sentimientos de él, mirando a sus manos se atrevió a girar su muñeca para que él, en lugar de sostenerla de esa parte, tomara su palma, y dobló sus dedos para abrazar suavemente los de él.

Sostuvo la respiración, nerviosa por lo que él pensaría de eso.

No era raro que se tomaran de la mano pero siempre podían justificarlo con algún motivo; ya fuera para darse apoyo, consuelo, ánimo, felicitarse, bailar, no perderse, ayudarse a pararse o rescatarse de caer de un precipicio. Esa clase de cosas que cuando era niña podía sentirlas sumamente especiales, y que comprendió no debía darle otro significado cuando vio fue igual con sus demás compañeras de viaje.

Pero en esas circunstancias, ¿qué excusa o razón podían darle?

¿Sería lo mismo para él si fuera otra de sus amigas?

Él mantuvo su paso sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción inmediata, sin mirarla, hablarle o soltarla, y ella por poco se olvidaba del asunto cuando, de pronto, sintió que él con su dedo pulgar, casi imperceptiblemente, acarició el dorso su mano, y acomodó más firmemente el resto de sus dedos con los de ella.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al contacto y soltó un suspiro involuntario.

Pero no estaba segura de lo que él quería decirle con eso (o si quería decirle algo en absoluto).

Llegaron al pórtico de su casa en lo que ella sintió nada de tiempo pero debió haber sido una caminata de al menos veinte minutos, y entonces, tuvo que dejar ir la mano de él para permitirle buscar las llaves.

"Mi mamá salió a cenar con unas amigas." Él le comentó con voz baja cuando abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Misty entró y prendió la luz, sintiendo cómo se ruborizada al pensar que estarían ellos dos sin ninguna otra compañía en la casa.

Sin contar a Pikachu y Mr. Mime, claro.

Tenía que dejar de especular tonterías, se regañó y trató de recordarse que entre ella y Ash sólo había amistad, igual a cuando eran niños, pero a pesar de ello, siguió sin saber qué decir, y sólo rió nerviosamente.

"Ah, ya veo." Musitó viendo al suelo, aún parada cerca de la entrada.

Entonces, exclamando algo Pikachu pareció decidir que era buen momento para correr escaleras arriba y dejarlos solos, lo que Ash no notó o no le importó porque sin decir nada continuó concentrado en poner llave al cerrojo, lentamente como si estuviera haciendo tiempo para no voltear a verla.

¿Podía ser que él también se sintiera inquieto de quedarse a solas con ella?, se cuestionó incapaz de alejarse de su lado, y entonces él se giró finalmente, encontrándose cara a cara, mirándose el uno al otro en silencio un par de segundos.

"¿Quieres pedir una pizza?" Ash le preguntó con voz más grave de lo usual, distrayéndola por un instante de entender exactamente qué le había dicho, como si estuvieran teniendo otra conversación entre líneas.

Lo miró a los ojos intentando buscar respuestas a las preguntas que no se atrevería hacer en voz alta.

"Sí, está bien." Pronunció con voz tenue.

Él no se movió de inmediato, como si también buscara en sus ojos alguna emoción, y entonces, inesperadamente pareció acercarse a ella, provocando que cerrara los ojos y contuviera la respiración.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Lo sintió inclinarse, y rozar con su brazo su hombro, como si la estuviera aprisionando entre la mesita tras ella y su cuerpo, pero cuando después de unos segundos él no hizo nada, ella abrió los ojos confundida.

"Lo siento." Ash le dijo quedamente pero no se movió, y ella levantó la cara a él, percibiendo lo cerca que estaban, y lo miró inquisitiva. "El directorio telefónico está detrás tuyo." Él murmuró sin dejar de mirarla, y una vez más a ella le costó reaccionar a lo que él le decía.

"¿Eh? Ah, sí." Ella rió torpemente y sintió cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían al rojo vivo por haber malinterpretado sus intenciones.

Misty se giró rápidamente para tomar de la mesita el libro telefónico, ocasionando que ambos chocaran y el ambiente se volviera aún más extraño.

Tenía que controlarse, no podía seguir actuando como una tonta pensó respirando profundo antes de darle la cara nuevamente.

"Aquí está." Le dijo consiguiendo modular su voz con normalidad y estiró sus manos para dárselo.

"Gracias." Ash respondió sin mirarla, enfocándose en tomar el directorio, y de pronto su expresión cambió a un cejo fruncido. "¿Qué te pasó?" Él exclamó levantando la cara y alzando una de sus manos, y ella se dio cuenta que ésta estaba todavía notablemente roja por la quemada de la tarde.

"Nada." Contestó deprisa y quitó su mano de él. "Sólo un pequeño accidente mientras checaba a Rapidash."

Para su sorpresa, él pareció enojarse.

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas lastimada? Podría haberte hecho daño hace rato." Ash le reclamó.

Ella lo miró indignada a su entonación demandante, y alzó la voz aún más que él; sintiendo que la emoción de la ira era mucho más familiar para ella que los demás sentimientos que él le hacía sentir.

"Pues, no tendrías que haber hecho un escándalo y haberme sacado de la mano como si fuera una niña chiquita. No sé qué pasa contigo." Le dijo cruzándose de brazos para simular la vulnerabilidad que realmente sentía.

El gesto de él se profundizó en uno más serio.

"La pregunta es, ¿qué pasa contigo?" Le dijo con voz ronca, y se aproximó más a ella para dejar el directorio nuevamente en la mesa. "Misty, con sinceridad, ¿por qué aceptaste?" Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. "¿Es cierto que te sientes atraída por él?" Su tono fue tal que cualquiera podría creer que en verdad lo consideraba posible.

A tan ridícula pregunta, desvió la mirada.

"Si eso es lo que crees, no pienso hablar contigo." Le dijo alejándose de él, pues su proximidad la seguía poniendo inquieta, pero él la detuvo del brazo impidiéndoselo.

"Si no es eso, ¿por qué?"

Él parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para contener sus emociones, y ella hizo lo mismo por controlar las suyas.

"Es porque en cierta forma me identifico con Gary." Admitió al fin.

Él la soltó y la miró confundido, tal vez algo herido, por lo que ella suspiró cansada y se inclinó contra la mesa tras de sí para darse apoyo, y luego él se acomodó a su lado, sus hombros levemente tocándose, ambos con la mirada fija en el suelo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Él le preguntó después de un momento.

Ella no contestó de inmediato, primero lo meditó un poco.

"Estuve hablando con él esta tarde. Él me ayudó con Rapidash." Le explicó brevemente. "Me contó sobre su abuelo, y al principio, sólo pensé que era que no quería volverse responsable pero," Hizo una pausa, pensativa. "creo que es un sentimiento más profundo y real, uno que yo también he sentido. Sé lo que es que tu familia quiera cambiarte, solamente por tener una personalidad diferente a la suya, haciéndote sentir que no cumples todas sus expectativas. Como si nunca fuera suficiente." Agregó con voz tenue y dolida.

"Entiendo." Él murmuró sin mirarla, y respiró profundo.

Ambos parecieron sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos después, dejando que una vez más entre ellos reinara el silencio, hasta que él se giró a ella, haciendo que sus brazos se tocaran con el movimiento.

"Pero, si ante la gente te vuelves su novia," Él le dijo con voz pensativa y la miró a los ojos antes de continuar. "¿no te importa lo que eso significa para nosotros?"

Sus palabras tomaron a Misty por sorpresa, y sin entender muy bien lo que él quería decirle con eso, su corazón pareció saltarse un latido para luego comenzar a palpitar más deprisa mientras él sostuvo su mirada todo el tiempo, y por un instante, estuvo segura que él se inclinaría para besarla o algo así pero, antes de poder saberlo con certeza, el celular de él sonó, haciéndolos brincar sobresaltados y rompiendo el momento.

El tono siguió insistiendo un par de veces más, hasta que él respondió la llamada con voz algo tensa.

"¿De qué estás hablando? No." Ash contestaba a quien fuera que le estuviera hablando a la vez que comenzó a caminar hacia la sala.

Pensando que sería algún asunto sobre su trabajo en la Liga, Misty no lo siguió, y estaba a punto de ir a la cocina cuando escuchó la voz que provenía de una reportera en la televisión.

"—se ha propuesto hacer cambios en el manejo de los gimnasios, sugiriendo que pasen a ser propiedad de la Liga, y no privados. Los candidatos a líderes de éstos se elegirían a base de campañas y votaciones entre los habitantes de la ciudad en cuestión, para luego competir entre ellos en un torneo oficial por el título. Sin embargo, su cargo tendría un periodo de cambio cada cuatro años y de tener que dejarlo antes, se pasaría al candidato que hubiera quedado en segundo lugar. En modo de prueba, dicha operación se pondrá en marcha con el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, que recientemente—"

Ash apagó la televisión, y ella se paró detrás de él.

"¿Sabías de esto?" Misty le preguntó preocupada.

"No, Tracey acaba de llamarme porque lo vio en las noticias." Ash se escuchaba genuinamente desubicado. "Nadie me habló de esto." Se detuvo pensativo. "Tengo que confirmarlo con Lance." Agregó dándose la vuelta. "Tú espera aquí."

Lo siguió a paso rápido.

"No, Ash, déjame ir contigo." Le suplicó deteniéndolo del brazo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Es tarde, y lo iré a buscar personalmente a su casa. Quédate, Mist." Le sonrió, y como si supiera que con eso la distraería, besó su mejilla. "No tardo."

Entonces, ella ya no pudo hacer nada, más que verlo salir por la puerta, quedándose con el corazón desbocado y una creciente y angustiante sensación de que lo que estaba detrás de todo lo que sucedía no podía ser sólo una serie de meros hechos desafortunados, y el inquietante conocimiento de que sus consecuencias tendrían mayores alcances de lo que ella había pensado en un inicio, los cuales no sólo la involucraban a ella y a su familia.

Era como si alguien estuviera manipulando los hechos a su favor.

Pero la única forma de descubrir si su intuición era cierta o no, era volver a lo que había dado partida a todo: sus hermanas.

Así que tomando el celular de su bolsillo, marcó rápidamente un número.

"Gary," Dijo con voz agitada cuando él respondió. "Tenemos que encontrarlas lo antes posible. Tengo un mal presentimiento."

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios, cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.


	5. No te culpes

**No culpes a tu suerte.**

* * *

 **Todos** los niños pequeños tienen a alguien a quien consideran su ejemplo a seguir, ese que representa un firme e inamovible « _puedo creer en lo que sea que me diga y enseñe_ ». Ya sea uno de sus padres o un personaje famoso, no hay nadie más perfecto para ellos.

Y para Gary desde los dos años esa persona había sido su abuelo, el grandioso profesor Oak. No existía hombre más listo que él; su abuelo lo sabía todo, y ser su nieto era su orgullo y también su vanidad, un sentimiento secreto de superioridad por pertenecer a esa prestigiosa familia.

No había nada que no pudieran conseguir si se lo proponían.

Hasta que un día poco antes de su adolescencia, como le pasa a todos los niños cuando crecen, sus ojos se abrieron para ver que su superhombre era simple humano y no infalible, haciendo que irreversiblemente su mundo entero cambiara después.

Tanto era así que podía recordar la fecha y hora exacta de ese instante en el que había contemplado por primera vez la imagen del gran profesor Oak llorar por sentirse culpable al no poder salvar al Eevee que había estado estudiando; aún si su trabajo no era como doctor Pokémon y aún si con el tiempo su investigación llevaría exitosamente a prevenir otros casos como ese en particular, su abuelo había lamentado su fracaso hasta las lágrimas y a Gary lo había conmovido hasta lo más profundo.

Viéndolo en ese momento de humildad y fragilidad, tuvo que dejar de creer que su abuelo era invencible pero fue cuando lo amó mucho más.

Cuando lo admiró en una nueva luz.

Cuando realmente quiso ser como él y eventualmente decidió volverse investigador para seguir sus pasos por completo.

Pero Gary no podía recordar con la misma precisión cómo exactamente, entonces, habían terminado volviéndose aparentemente personas tan distintas.

Quizás, a pesar de su querer imitarlo, siempre habían sido irremediablemente en esencia contrarios.

Quizás, como su abuelo decía, él todavía no era lo suficientemente prudente y sabio.

Quizás era su abuelo el que con los años había dejado de ser el mismo.

Lo único que sabía con una especie de seguridad era que en algún momento había comenzado a desear ser entendido y reconocido por éste con la misma fuerza con la que lo respetaba; y mientras más intentó demostrarle más rebelde se volvió, hasta el punto en el que su relación se había convertido en una batalla de voluntades en la que ninguno de los dos podía ceder.

Pero su abuelo seguía siendo la persona que más amaba en el mundo y por eso en lugar de distanciarse lo seguía buscando, retándolo tanto como admirándolo, y así fue como por casualidad esa noche mientras pasaba por su oficina le llamó la atención oírlo murmurar con voz baja y enigmática, haciendo que se detuviera tras la puerta medio abierta.

"Lo sé pero es una situación delicada. Los sacrificios son inevitables en estos casos." Le dijo a alguien del otro lado del teléfono e hizo una pausa. "Sí, será lo mejor para todos que Ash siga sin saberlo y más después de lo que pasó con ella. Él podría actuar impulsivamente."

Gary, sintiendo curiosidad, abrió más la puerta. Su abuelo estaba sentado frente al videoteléfono y pareció notar su presencia de inmediato, tensándose en el acto.

"Entonces, hablamos de nuevo mañana. Sí, buenas noches." Finalizó la llamada.

Gary aprovechó para entrar.

"¿Con quién hablabas, abuelo?" Le dijo en tono casual.

Su abuelo en lugar de responder a su sonrisa se levantó con expresión cansada.

"Gary," Le dijo con voz seria. "quería hablar contigo."

"Dime." Le dijo sentándose en uno de los asientos con los brazos abiertos y recargados en el borde superior.

Su abuelo suspiró como decepcionado de su falta de formalidad a la vez que se sentó sobre su sillón.

"Sé lo que pretendes al acercarte a esa muchacha" Le aseguró sin rodeos. "pero no lo hagas. Estos no son tiempos para tus juegos." Le advirtió con tono de regaño.

Él lo miró y le sonrió antes de contestar.

"No sé de qué hablas, abuelo. Yo no pretendo nada. Bueno," Ladeó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. "sólo lo que cualquier hombre decente podría querer de una mujer bonita e inteligente. Abuelo, al fin hemos hallado a la próxima señora Oak." Declaró orgulloso y a su abuelo no pareció hacerle gracia. "Pero cambiando de tema," Se inclinó apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus piernas. "me dejaste intrigado, ¿qué es lo que es mejor para todos que Ash no sepa?" Le dijo en voz más baja y discreta como si con ello pudiera persuadirlo a contarle.

Su abuelo, sin embargo, apartó la mirada mostrándose indispuesto a confiárselo y se levantó con pasos cansados, dirigiéndose al mini bar para sacar su botella de whiskey, cosa que Gary sabía sólo hacía las noches que temía tener insomnio y no poder dormir.

"No es una cuestión que tenga que ver contigo, Gary." Le respondió al fin sin alzar la cara, concentrado en lo que hacía.

¿Por qué todavía no podía confiar en él? Todo lo que Gary querría sería comprenderlo mejor.

"Él es mi amigo. ¿Por qué no iba a tener que ver conmigo?" Le preguntó en cambio.

Su abuelo terminó de prepararse su bebida antes de contestarle, haciéndolo sentir más tenso con la espera.

"Son asuntos internos." Manifestó con calma.

Era su respuesta (y excusa) cada que no quería contarle algo; así que Gary rió breve y ásperamente.

"Debí haberlo sabido." Se levantó. "La próxima vez que intentes opinar sobre mis relaciones amorosas, te responderé lo mismo." Agregó antes de darse la vuelta.

"Gary." La voz débil de su abuelo lo detuvo, haciéndolo girar por preocupación instintiva.

Continuamente temía que un día uno de esos secretos suyos sería demasiado pesado de llevar para su corazón, cada vez más anciano, y entonces colapsaría.

Pero su abuelo lo miró apaciblemente.

"Hablo en serio. No compliques más las cosas. Prométeme que te alejarás de ella." Había un dejo de ruego en su voz.

Gary frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Por qué debo alejarme de ella?" Lo miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta clara, su insistencia parecía esconder algo más que el simple hay que guardar las apariencias que había supuesto en un principio. "¿Qué es lo que no quieres que complique más?"

La expresión de su abuelo se turbó y por varios segundos sólo se mantuvieron así, en un duelo de miradas, y antes de que pudiera decirle nada más, su celular comenzó a sonar, haciéndolo sacarlo molesto de su bolsillo para silenciarlo pero vio, con cierta extrañeza, que quien llamaba era precisamente ella.

Así que contestó sin dejar de mirar a su abuelo.

"Gary," Ella lo llamó con voz agitada. "tenemos que encontrarlas lo antes posible. Tengo un mal presentimiento."

Su inesperada urgencia, al borde de la paranoia, unos minutos antes lo habría sorprendido pero en ese exacto instante le pareció bien justificada.

"Misty." Pronunció su nombre con voz clara y profunda. "No te preocupes encontraremos a tus hermanas y te prometo" Prosiguió manteniendo la mirada fija en la persona frente a él, diciéndoselo tanto a ella como a éste. "que no dejaré que nada malo vuelva a pasarte. No te dejaré sola."

"Gary..." Ella emitió apenas audible, tal vez conmovida y un poco desconcertada por su resolución.

"Pero ahora no puedo hablar." Le dijo bajando la voz y girándose a un lado para desviar la mirada de su abuelo, le sonrió aunque ella no pudiera verlo. "¿Te llamo en un rato o prefieres vernos mañana?"

Ella pareció meditarlo un segundo.

"Es tarde, no te preocupes. Mejor nos vemos mañana."

"Ok, descansa bien esta noche."

"Gracias, Gary." La escuchó decirle antes de que finalizara la llamada y al mismo tiempo percibió a su abuelo volverse a sentar en su viejo sillón.

"Todavía eres muy joven, Gary. Tu ímpetu no te deja ver las cosas claramente." Le comentó con voz cansada y una sonrisa nostálgica. "Un día entenderás que aún las mejores intenciones pueden ser peligrosas pero por lo pronto sólo fíate de mí y sigue mi consejo con respecto a ella."

Gary movió la cabeza, sorprendido de que continuara con eso.

"¿Cómo puedo fiarme de ti después de lo que te oí decir?" Le preguntó aún parado desde donde estaba. "Manipular la información justificando que es lo mejor para todos, no es algo que un investigador debería hacer. Es simple y llanamente mentir."

Si sus palabras le causaron alguna emoción, su abuelo no lo demostró.

"Es proteger a inocentes, Gary." Lo corrigió en tono paciente.

Él lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿De qué? ¿De personas impetuosas e impulsivas como Ash o yo?"

Su abuelo meneó la cabeza lenta y tristemente.

"Estás sacando de contexto mis palabras, Gary. Sabes muy bien que es un error sacar conclusiones de esa manera. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que no es algo que involucre directamente a Ash, soy yo el responsable y si puedo evitarle un disgusto lo haré. Sabes que he intentado ser para ambos una figura paterna desde que perdieron a sus padres."

A Gary no le cabía duda que su abuelo quería a Ash como si fuera su propio nieto, así que no tuvo más remedio que suspirar.

"Lo sé, abuelo." Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de paz y se acercó más a él hasta sentarse en el borde del sillón junto al suyo. "Pero me gustaría que no tuvieras que llevar el peso de todo." Le dijo con voz suave y lo miró con sinceridad. "Ya no somos niños, no tienes que ser el responsable tú solo. Podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones. ¿Por qué no confías de vez en cuando en que podremos hacerlo bien a nuestra manera?" Le insistió.

Su abuelo sonrió.

"Admito que ya estoy cansado. ¿Debería dejárselo a los jóvenes?" Comenzó a reír suavemente y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer contra el respaldo.

"Abuelo, es en serio." Le dijo con premura. "Piensa en tu salud."

"Lo haré, lo haré." Le respondió llevándose una mano sobre sus párpados para masajear sus ojos. "Pero por ahora, lo que necesito es dormir."

"Ok." Desistió. "Descansa, abuelo."

Lo observó asentir sin abrir los ojos, y viéndolo así aún parecía el abuelo de hacía veinte años que le contaba leyendas Pokémon asombrosas, de viajes en el tiempo y poderes inimaginables.

"Hey abuelo," Le dijo impulsivamente en lugar de irse, y éste respondió con un cansado gemido. "¿sabías que muchos niños han crecido admirándote?"

Su abuelo sin moverse, simplemente rió.

"Pero tú que me conoces bien, ¿crees que soy un fraude?"

Gary rió también y se recargó contra el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba sentado, mirando hacia el techo.

"Yo creo que soy el más afortunado, por conocerte mejor."

Ambos se sumieron en un tranquilo silencio.

"Sabes, hoy Misty me dijo que te respeta muchísimo." Se aventuró a revelarle después de un rato. "Es obvio que para ella tu opinión significa mucho."

Por varios minutos volvió a reinar el silencio, y entonces, Gary se levantó, pensando que era mejor dejarlo solo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Sé que ella no tiene la culpa."

Gary se detuvo de golpe y volteó para ver que su abuelo se había levantado y observaba pensativamente hacia la ventana.

"Pero si en verdad quieres protegerla, no busques a sus hermanas. Los que no quieren ser encontrados es mejor dejarlos en paz." Le dijo pausadamente, girándose a él. "Y por última vez, Gary, te pido que conserves la distancia entre ustedes."

* * *

 **Esa** noche, a pesar de la hora, a Lance no le sorprendía en absoluto la visita sin avisar de Ash en su casa; él sabía que sería así. Así que, sin cuestionarlo, lo invitó a pasar a su oficina dónde podrían conversar más cómodamente.

Le indicó que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones, y decidió empezar él mismo el tema; no había necesidad de preámbulos.

"Supongo que quieres discutir el asunto del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste." Comentó a Ash, a la vez que se sentó frente suyo.

"Lance," El chico lo miró frunciendo levemente el ceño. "¿por qué me entero por las noticias de una decisión de la que no sabía nada? Lo último en lo que habíamos quedado era que se consideraría dejar comprarlo a Misty de nuevo."

Lance se inclinó levemente y lo miró en forma neutral, repitiendo lo que oficialmente debía decirle.

"Ash, no ha habido nada anormal en el procedimiento. Cuando te convertiste en el campeón, dijiste que no estabas interesado en la dirección de la Liga. Normalmente no asistes a esas reuniones, por eso esta vez tampoco fuiste notificado."

Por supuesto, esa no era la razón.

Ash tensó su expresión.

"Sabes que estuve involucrado en este caso desde el inicio, ¿por qué no me incluyeron?" Lo presionó. "¿Es porque sabían que no estaría de acuerdo?"

Lance se recargó contra el respaldo, relajando su postura.

"Hijo, voy a ser sincero contigo." Pronunció dejando de lado la formalidad. "El ambiente ha estado tenso últimamente, muchos miembros de la junta directiva no están contentos en cómo has manejado este asunto. Creen que estás dejando que tus intereses personales interfieran con tus decisiones y me temo que de seguir así, harán lo posible para obligarte a dimitir."

"¿Debo considerarlo una amenaza, entonces?"

"No, Ash, yo no estoy en contra tuya; no quiero que cedas tu lugar como campeón. Ni me opongo a tu amistad con Misty en general. Si lo piensas, esto es lo mejor para ella también. Si participa en las elecciones, todo dependerá de su propio esfuerzo. Tiene la oportunidad de ganarse limpiamente el respeto de los otros de nuevo."

Ash pareció meditar en sus palabras.

"Pero sigo sin entender por qué no me hablaste de esto antes," Le dijo con voz pausada y lo miró buscando sus ojos. "¿estás siendo totalmente honesto conmigo?"

Lance exhaló antes de responder.

"Mira, Ash, es cierto. No te dije sobre la reunión deliberadamente pero es porque necesitaba hacerte ver que esto va en serio. Eres el campeón, la cara y voz de la Liga, y has hecho un admirable trabajo hasta ahora, no lo eches por la borda. Tienes mucho talento pero recuerda que éste viene con una gran responsabilidad." Le advirtió y luego dejó que su expresión se suavizara antes de continuar. "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día que te volviste el campeón?" Le sonrió abiertamente. "Sigo creyendo que tienes un gran potencial, Ash. ¿Tú todavía confías en mí para hacerte el mejor?"

Ash pareció pensarlo un instante pero luego contestó sin demostrar titubeos.

"Sí, Lance, todavía confío en ti."

"Entonces, concéntrate en entrenar y asegúrate de proteger tu título el próximo año también."

* * *

 **De** regreso a su casa, Ash se dio cuenta que había algo que todavía no permitía descansar a su corazón.

No era que desconfiara de las promesas de Lance de ayudarlo a ser mejor, pues a lo largo de los años nunca le había fallado como su mentor y consejero ni tampoco era enojo por no haber sido incluido en esa decisión porque aceptaba su falta de interés previo y hasta cierto punto podía comprender que no lo tomaran en cuenta.

Pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que lo hacía sentir tan agotado?

Quizás era que la forma en la que se estaba desarrollando todo era diferente a como había idealizado de niño sería vivir su sueño.

¿La fría realidad era que ser un maestro Pokémon significaba en todo momento darle prioridad a cuidar su imagen y aprobación pública?

¿Significaba, por lo mismo, acostumbrarse a calcular sus pasos fríamente según su conveniencia?

Y en última instancia, ¿aprender a manipular circunstancias a su favor?

O quizás ellos tenían razón, y sólo era que él había dejado que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio, y por tanto, ¿lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo era su orgullo herido de descubrir que su intento por proteger a Misty había sido el equivocado?

Extrañaba esos tiempos cuando pensaba que bastaba con tener fe en sí mismo y en sus Pokémon, reflexionó bajándose del taxi después de pagarle al conductor.

Mirando hacia las ventanas de su casa se percató que desde afuera las luces se veían todas apagadas como si al igual que el resto de Paleta sus habitantes también estuvieran ya dormidos pero al abrir la puerta los pasos de Misty y el llamado de Pikachu lo recibieron en forma casi inmediata.

"Ash, al fin estás de vuelta." Ella se detuvo frente a él, tras de sí la tenue luz del pasillo iluminaba su espalda mientras lo demás permanecía en sombras.

Pikachu a su vez saltó hacia él, alegremente dándole la bienvenida.

"Hey, Pikachu. Hola Misty." Los saludó en un intento por sonar animado pero no le pareció conseguirlo auténtico.

Quizás lo que no lo dejaba en paz era darse cuenta que no era el capaz líder que hacía creer ser; se había estado engañando a sí mismo y a los que lo rodeaban.

Era un fraude.

Bajó la cabeza, esperando que en la oscuridad no notaran su desesperación.

"Ash, vamos a cenar." Misty exclamó de pronto y tomando su mano lo jaló a la cocina. "Te estaba esperando." Agregó logrando mejor que él un tono alegre.

Y así, como si Misty hubiera escuchado su ruego interno, en lugar de cuestionarlo, le sonrió y lo dejó sentarse a la mesa a descansar, con la naturalidad de un día ordinario, mientras ella empezó a sacar del refrigerador diferentes sobras para recalentar y Pikachu se recostó a chupar de su botella de cátsup.

"Debes morirte de hambre, ¿verdad? Han sido horas desde que no comes algo." Ella le comentó cerrando la puerta del refrigerador. "Eso siempre te ha puesto de mal humor, Ash, pero después de comer te sentirás mejor." Le aseguró sacando una cacerola para acto seguido vaciar el contenido de un recipiente dentro de ésta, y luego, se dispuso a encender la estufa, costándole un par de intentos como si fuera algo que no hacía muy a menudo.

Ash sonrió mirándola, sintiendo cómo le causaba ternura su obvio esfuerzo por reanimarlo, y sin meditarlo mucho, se levantó y se inclinó sobre el hombro de ella.

"Huele bien." Dijo en voz baja refiriéndose a lo que estaba cocinando.

Sabiendo que no tenía más excusa para mantenerse cerca de ella, no tuvo más remedio que hacerse sutilmente a un lado pero antes de poder dar otro paso ella se giró para tocar con las puntas de sus dedos su brazo, deteniéndolo como por instinto.

A veces era como si ella también hubiese comenzado a necesitar tan inexplicablemente como él esa cercanía, ese querer tocarse sin motivo y hacerse sentir que se pertenecían, que eran el uno del otro.

Pero no sabía si lo eran o si un _sólo amigos_ seguiría siendo suficiente para describir su relación eternamente.

¿No deseaba ella igual que él ser más?

En los tres segundos que se miraron en silencio Ash se preguntó fugazmente si era el momento oportuno para retomar la conversación que les habían interrumpido antes, debatiéndose si quizás ella tendría más curiosidad por saber con detalles qué pasaría con su gimnasio, pero más que nada, inseguro de si lo que había detrás de sus ojos aquamarinos lo estaba malinterpretando.

"Es un poco del estofado de ayer." Misty le explicó y soltó su brazo. "¿Quieres comer algo más en especial?" Le sonrió y se volteó para tomar un cuchillo y comenzar a picar una cebolla.

Una vez más, no podía estar seguro de lo que ella sentía.

"Lo que sea está bien, no te preocupes." Respondió.

Ella asintió distraídamente, dedicándose a su tarea.

Ash se recargó contra la barra de la cocina a su lado y suspiró levemente. Viviendo juntos y con cada día que pasaba lo que ella le hacía sentir se estaba volviendo tan incontrolable como adictivo, dejándolo insatisfecho y confundido.

¿Por qué de entre todas las mujeres que lo rodeaban tenía que ir detrás de la que nunca sabía exactamente qué pensaba sobre él, sobre ellos, la que no le permitía tener ni siquiera idea de si alguna vez había llegado a considerarlo como hombre?

La observó en silencio mientras ella cocinaba, recordando cómo de niños cada que alguien se atrevía a decir que parecían una pareja, Misty negaba rotundamente que él fuera su tipo, y alegaba que prefería a alguien romántico, maduro y refinado, lo que siendo sincero (y como ella firmemente había recalcado), no era para nada una definición de él.

Pero, contradiciéndose a sí misma, durante años la había visto rechazar a las personificaciones vivas de sus fantasías, y elegir en cambio quedarse con él, aunque fuera sólo para hablar por teléfono o escribirse cuando las distancias los separaban.

Y así había pasado su vida intentando entenderla en vano, sin darse cuenta cuándo ese simple deseo por impresionarla se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo que su vanidad hablando, cuándo ese inocente afán por oírla admitir que se preocupaba por él se volvió más que un divertirse al molestarla, cuando esas misteriosas emociones que lo hacían acercarse más a ella se hicieron imposibles de justificar como sólo querer ser su amigo.

En fondo, él siempre había querido ser más.

Ser todo para ella.

* * *

 **Desde** que Misty había visto la expresión de Ash al entrar a la casa, no había podido evitar sentirse preocupada por él; su cansancio y desanimo eran casi palpables, y hacían romper su corazón, deseando sacarlo de eso y acogerlo como él había hecho con ella cuando se había sentido abandonada por el resto del mundo.

Por tanto, en lugar de obligarlo a hablar con ella, se había propuesto esperar hasta que él estuviera listo, animándolo con una buena cena y un rato agradable juntos, o ese había sido su plan pero su corazón acelerado cada que él se aproximaba por alguna razón no la dejaba pensar claramente.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Procuró concentrarse en preparar la cena e intentó evitar su mirada, sacando, cortando y agregando ingredientes al estofado ya perfectamente hecho (lo que probablemente no sólo era innecesario sino contraproducente), pero realmente su mente no estaba en ello.

¿En qué estaría pensando Ash mientras la veía?

¿Qué le había querido decir antes cuando le preguntó si no le importaba lo que significaría para ellos fingir ser novia de Gary?

Aún dándole mil vueltas como si lo que le hubiera dicho fuera un acertijo, a Misty sólo se le ocurría una respuesta descabellada: en lo único que les afectaba era que de quererlo no podrían empezar públicamente un noviazgo si ella ya estaba supuestamente en otro.

Pero, ¿era eso? ¿Él quería saber si ella en vez de aparentar un romance con Gary no prefería uno auténtico con él?

Una parte de Misty gritaba de emoción como una chiquilla mientras la otra más cuidadosa le recordaba que con Ash no podía estar tan segura de haber adivinado qué era lo que especulaba; a veces lo más obvio para él podía resultar ser cualquier cosa nada que ver para ella. Malinterpretarlo era una opción tan viable que temía arriesgarse a cuestionarlo.

Porque en 14 años de amistad, aún si emocionalmente eran tan íntimos como dos personas podían llegar a ser, el que se atrevieran a cruzar esa línea era algo a lo que ella se había tenido que resignar probablemente no pasaría.

Pero a decir verdad (y tal vez por ser optimista), no le parecía que Ash se hubiera planteado abierta y seriamente el tema con ninguna otra tampoco ya que él dedicaba su vida entera casi exclusivamente a su sueño y a las exigencias de éste.

Misty finalmente cubrió la olla con su tapa y suspiró robando un vistazo hacia Ash que había desviado su mirada de ella y estaba entreteniéndose con leer algo en su Pokédex.

Pese a no saber exactamente qué le había dicho Lance, Misty podía deducir por el contexto el mensaje implícito entre líneas: si Ash no acataba los designios generales de la Liga, ellos no se contendrían de pasar por encima de él para conseguirlos.

Bastante simple en realidad.

Pero Misty sabía que para Ash sería difícil verlo con esa misma claridad, pues él confiaba ciegamente en ellos.

Porque él era así, hasta el final quería creer en los demás, en la buena fe de las personas, en la honestidad que había en ellos; no le era fácil intuir cuando alguien le mentía, lo manipulaba o tenía intenciones hipócritas.

Ella lo amaba por ser cómo era, admiraba su valor y generosidad, su capacidad de ponerse en riesgo por otros sin parar a pensar en sí mismo primero pero temía que a veces sus más grandes cualidades pudieran resultar peligrosas para alguien como él en un mundo engañoso.

¿Y cómo alguien como ella no se preocuparía por él?

Porque Misty a diferencia de Ash podía ver sin reservas que una organización tan grande como lo era la Liga Pokémon de la región de Kanto, aun si con principios nobles, era como cualquier otra compuesta por humanos: no era perfecta.

Un sonido proveniente de la estufa la sacó súbitamente de sus pensamientos, era el estofado que estaba haciendo ebullición y sacando humo, por lo que instintivamente corrió a apagar el fuego, y esperando que aún estuviera comible levantó la tapa de la olla para verificarlo, quemándose los dedos en el intento (por segunda vez ese día).

La tapa cayó al suelo dando un fuerte golpe cuando la soltó.

Había sido uno de esos días en los que nada parecía salirle bien.

Ash inmediatamente se paró a su lado y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, tomó sus manos y las puso debajo del chorro de agua fría del lavabo, haciendo que sintiera alivio al contacto.

No había sido grave pero él observó con precaución el interior de su palma y sus dedos, mientras Pikachu se asomó preocupado y se sentó sobre la barra. Ella sonrió levemente al sentir el cariño de ambos.

"Vas a conseguir arruinarte la piel a este paso, Misty." Ash le dijo suavemente sin dejar de sostener sus manos, con sus brazos rodeándola desde atrás, haciéndolo parecer más como un abrazo.

Se dejó caer contra él y cerró los ojos, buscando descanso de todo lo que le inquietaba.

"Lo siento." Misty murmuró.

Él se inclinó a un lado sin soltarla y la miró con una sonrisa un poco extrañada.

"¿De qué te disculpas?" Le preguntó. "A cualquiera le pasa, bueno, tú sabes que no soy nadie para hablar." Se rió. "Sólo ten más cuidado, Mist." Le pidió recargando su barbilla sobre su cabeza, en una actitud afectuosa y relajada a la vez.

Misty contempló sus manos enlazadas frente a ella, aún bajo el agua.

"¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?" Le preguntó con voz tenue.

Cuando no le contestó de inmediato, levantó su cara hacia él.

Ash simplemente le sonrió.

"¿De qué hablas?" La soltó y se reclinó contra la barra de la cocina para verla de frente. "No he hecho la gran cosa." Agregó riendo y le salpicó gotas de agua con sus manos.

Misty le sonrió levemente y se inclinó para cerrar la llave del lavabo.

"Sigues de mi lado aún si podrías perderlo todo por mi culpa." Le explicó en voz baja, y se volteó nuevamente a él. "Ash, sé que los altos mandos de la Liga no están de acuerdo en que me apoyes. Por eso te dejaron fuera de esta decisión, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó al fin directamente, aún muy consciente de lo que Gary le había dicho esa tarde acerca de la oposición a que estuvieran juntos.

La expresión de Ash pareció tensarse al instante.

"No es tu culpa, Mist." La contradijo con voz cansada.

Ella lo miró sin creérselo.

"Ash, has sido el campeón por 4 años y no habían podido reprocharte nada hasta ahora." Insistió. "Por favor, no quiero que utilicen tu amistad conmigo para actuar en contra tuya."

Ash suspiró levemente y negó con la cabeza.

"Misty, no es como piensas. Es un tema delicado pero no fue por ti." Le aclaró con calma. "Lance dice que puedes participar en las elecciones para ser la nueva líder." Añadió viéndola atento, como inseguro de cómo ella se sentiría con la noticia.

"¿Eso te dijo?" Ella le preguntó con sorpresa, y él asintió con firmeza. "Pero, ¿por qué lo hicieron sin decirte? Si están del mismo lado, ¿por qué no incluirte?" Le dijo con voz inquieta y él desvió su mirada. "Ash, ¿no es un poco extraño?" A su silencio, Misty continuó reflexiva. "Un proyecto que cambiaría toda la organización de una de las jurisdicciones más importantes de la Liga no puede haber sido elaborado en menos de un mes, y sin embargo, tú no sabías nada, ¿cierto?" Dedujo, y él no lo refutó, en cambio la miró indeciso, dando la apariencia de que aún estaba en una lucha consigo mismo al respecto.

Después de un instante, Ash le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, más cansada que tranquila, como si hubiera resuelto sus debates internos y de cualquier manera le quedara un sabor agridulce.

"Misty, lo que pasa es que mi trabajo era más que entrenar y ganar en batallas Pokémon, y fue mi culpa, no la tuya ni la suya, si yo no me hice responsable de eso antes." Le dijo con evidente remordimiento.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño.

"¿Lance te hizo ver eso?"

Él bajó la mirada.

"No realmente." Murmuró, inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás, aún apoyándose en el borde de la barra. "Pero es algo obvio, ¿no? Dirigir la Liga no era un asunto que me hubiera interesado antes, y sólo dejé que Lance lo siguiera haciendo." La miró apenado, llevándose una mano detrás de su cuello. "Me dediqué más a firmar autógrafos que documentos oficiales." Agregó sonriéndole avergonzado como si temiera que esa admisión pudiera cambiar la opinión que ella tenía de él. " **N** o puedo quejarme si hay cosas de las que no sabía nada, Mist."

¿Por qué con cada nuevo fragmento de información a ella más le parecía que los estaban arrinconando a un callejón sin salida?

"Sí, no puedes," Concordó lentamente y enderezó su rostro hacia él. "para su suerte porque de haberte enterado en otras circunstancias lo habrías rechazado sin que pareciera que era por defenderme." Añadió en un tono que no ocultaba su desconfianza. "Y lo que es obvio es que ellos lo sabían."

Él se movió un poco incómodo.

"Misty, lo haces sonar como si fuera una conspiración pero ellos sólo están tratando de buscar la mejor solución." Los defendió.

Pero la voz de él seguía oyéndose triste y a ella menos podía quitársele la sensación de que había cosas más importantes en juego que sólo el recuperar su gimnasio.

"No sé, Ash, pero para mí es como si en lugar de planearlo a raíz de lo que pasó conmigo, más bien hubieran elegido este momento por ser el ideal para proponerlo. Como si mi error sólo hubiera sido la pieza que faltaba para darle la vuelta y poner el tablero a su favor." Expuso con cautela sus inquietudes y él la escuchó con expresión seria. "Ahora todos opinan que es lo más justo, lo mejor, pero esto ya no se trata sólo de mí, ¿qué va a pasar con las demás familias de líderes de gimnasio si el proyecto se lleva a cabo a gran escala? Van a perder lo que por generaciones han tenido como su hogar y sustento. La Liga se va a apropiar de lo que construyeron. ¿Ellos tampoco van a poder quejarse?" Le preguntó con genuina preocupación.

No soportaba la idea de ser la causante de tal resultado.

Ash suspiró visiblemente afectado y a ella nunca le había parecido verlo tan adulto como en ese momento, como si el peso de todo ello estuviera cayendo sobre su espalda robándole su brío juvenil, e instantáneamente se arrepintió de haber insistido en ello.

"Ash, lo siento."

"No. Tienes razón."

Él levantó la vista, se enderezó y su expresión se volvió decidida a la vez que puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

"Misty, te prometo que no dejaré que eso pase." Le dijo solemnemente, recobrando la resolución en sus ojos, esa que desde niño significaba que no se daría por vencido ante nada. "Me volveré alguien capaz de protegerlos."

Y cuando él se lo decía, ella sabía que era cierto, ella también lo creía firmemente, y lo acompañaría a cualquier aventura, animándolo a no detenerse si de repente se sentía por desfallecer, porque ella lo amaba por ser cómo era.

Aún si era peligroso ser así.

Así que Misty sonrió y asintió.

"Juntos, Ash. No dejaremos que eso pase."

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios, cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.


	6. No te desanimes

**No culpes a tu suerte.**

* * *

 **¿Cómo** se sabe cuál es el momento perfecto para confesar un te quiero por primera vez?

Ash se preguntaba si era cuando los ojos de ella brillaban de esa manera, como si pudieran ver al héroe que él no se sentía ser pero se imaginaba era posible serlo si ella lo miraba así.

"Juntos, Ash." Misty le sonrió. "No dejaremos que eso pase."

Se preguntaba si era cuando la voz de ella contenía esa seguridad y ternura que él necesitaba para tranquilizar al fin por completo su corazón.

Ella era su paz interior.

"Gracias por no decepcionarte de mí, Mist." Él le susurró con sinceridad, ladeando su cara. "Por todavía creer en mí."

"Ash, eso no es algo que debas agradecerme."

Y se preguntaba si el momento era cuando él deslizaba sus manos de los hombros de Misty hacia su espalda y la atraía hacia sí para abrazarla; si era cuando ella suspiraba y acomodaba su rostro justo sobre su hombro, lentamente y con cuidado, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura.

Sí, quizás era entonces cuando el silencio era íntimo y confortable, y el tic tac del reloj se desvanecía hasta que sólo quedaban los latidos de ambos.

Cuando incluso Pikachu parecía saber que lo era porque había desaparecido dejándolos solos.

Pero si ese era el momento perfecto, ¿cuál era la forma perfecta para confesárselo?

Él no tenía idea de cómo ser romántico pero sabía que eso era lo que ella deseaba (y por lo tanto, lo que él quería darle).

Así que Ash, conteniendo el impulso de soltar las palabras sin pensar como era su costumbre, distraídamente, empezó a trazar con sus dedos figuras imaginarias sobre la espalda de Misty.

Quería ser el hombre perfecto para ella pero ¿cómo hacérselo saber?

"Ash, en realidad," De pronto, Misty rompió el silencio, deteniendo su diálogo interno. "soy yo la que está agradecida contigo. Me siento mal por haberte arrastrado a este lío pero si no fuera por ti no sé qué habría hecho. Todo es muy extraño." Exclamó con un suspiro y ocultó más su cara contra su camisa. "Intento mantenerme tranquila pero fallo terriblemente." Admitió en voz baja, y después de un instante, se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Cómo puedes hacerlo tú?" Se inclinó levemente hacia él, mirándolo con curiosidad. "¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan, no sé," Se detuvo, buscando la palabra. "maduro?"

Por un segundo él la miró desconcertado, como si su mente estuviera jugándole una broma. ¿En verdad era su Misty la que acababa de llamarlo _maduro_?, se preguntó sintiendo cómo su cara se sonrojaba profundamente y una sonrisa, probablemente algo boba, adornaba su rostro.

De entre todos los halagos que ella pudiera hacerle ese era definitivamente el mejor.

Significaba que ella ya no podría decir que no era su tipo.

"¿Eso crees?" Comenzó a reír a la vez que se llevó inconscientemente una mano detrás de su cabeza, y luego la miró con un poco más de confianza. "Quizá siempre fui más maduro de lo que tú me dabas crédito, Mist." Agregó cerrándole un ojo.

Ella no pareció tomarse en serio su explicación, pues empezó a reír.

"Señor maestro Pokémon," Exclamó divertida. "si me hubieran pagado por cada tontería e imprudencia de la que te tuve que salvar cuando éramos niños, habría vivido como millonaria el resto de mi vida, sin preocuparme por deudas nunca." Declaró confiadamente y él la miró visiblemente insultado.

"Estás exagerando." Se quejó tratando de ocultar la desilusión en su voz.

Pikachu saltó al instante (aparentemente de la nada) para darle la razón a ella.

"¡Pikachu!" Lo miró sintiéndose traicionado. "Se supone que tú estás de mi lado."

Misty rió felizmente y se volteó para acariciar a Pikachu.

"Pikachu, ¿sabías que por eso te quiero tanto?" Ella preguntó a éste en tono cariñoso.

Ash entrecerró los ojos viendo cómo su ingrato supuesto mejor amigo y Pokémon, alegremente se dejaba consentir por Misty. ¿Cómo se atrevía a robarle su momento perfecto y las palabras que debían estar dirigidas a él?

No le quedó más que suspirar resignado.

"Por cierto," Misty cambió el tema, levantando la cara hacia él. "Ahora recuerdo, Brock llamó hace rato. Quería saber cómo estábamos."

Asintió suponiendo el motivo.

"¿Vio las noticias?"

Ella hizo un sonido afirmativo desviando la vista, mientras siguió acariciando a Pikachu con expresión lejana.

"Pero sólo pudimos hablar un momento porque tenía que ir a hacer una operación de emergencia." Agregó en voz baja y algo triste. "Lo echo de menos, él siempre sabía qué decir."

Ash se rió levemente, Brock era como un hermano mayor para ambos.

"Sí, yo también." Convino.

Pikachu al mismo tiempo coincidió con cierta nostalgia, y Ash sintió que debía alegrar nuevamente el ambiente.

"Y lo que de veras echo de menos es su comida." Añadió dándole un obvio vistazo al estofado arruinado sobre la estufa. "Siento decirlo, Mist," Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se agachaba para levantar la tapa de la olla del suelo. "pero dudo que esto hubiera estado comible aún antes de que lo quemaras."

Ni siquiera se había enderezado por completo, cuando sintió el golpe de Misty en su brazo.

"Ouch." Se masajeó el lugar, dramatizando el dolor, y Pikachu saltó a su hombro en cuanto ella se plantó frente suyo con ambas manos en su cadera.

"No me critiques, Ash. Nunca te he visto cocinar."

Él ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Por eso te dije que pidiéramos una pizza."

Ella dio un paso hacia él, decididamente.

"No podemos vivir todo el tiempo dependiendo de los demás o de comida rápida."

Dio también un paso hacia ella, empeñado en no quedarse atrás.

"Tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a morir con cada uno de tus intentos."

Antes de que el golpe de Misty pudiera nuevamente tocar su brazo, él lo detuvo con la tapa de la olla que aún sostenía en su otra mano, usándolo como escudo y consiguiendo que ella lo viera poco contenta hasta que pareció desistir y simplemente quitó de sus manos la tapa.

"No tienes que comer nada que cocine, Ash." Le dijo dándose la vuelta y cubriendo nuevamente la olla. "Pero es cierto que estoy mejorando."

Al ver su expresión, se lamentó de provocarla, después de todo era verdad que ella se había esforzado por hacerle de cenar. Así que se acercó a Misty y la detuvo colocando su mano sobre la suya antes de que ésta pudiera tirar el contenido de la olla a la basura.

"No lo tires." Le dijo con suavidad cuando ella volteó a verlo. "Sería un desperdicio." Le aclaró tomándolo para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Sin decir más, sacó de la alacena un plato para servirse.

"Pero está quemado, Ash." Ella al fin pareció reaccionar.

"¿Y qué?" Se rió sosteniendo una cuchara. "Sabes que cuando tengo hambre, puedo comer lo que sea. Además no era en serio lo que dije antes. Sé que no me hará daño." Expresó con confianza pero ella aún lo miró insegura, así que continuó en voz un poco más seria. "Y me gusta porque querías hacerlo para mí." Admitió.

El rostro de ella se iluminó al instante y se sentó a su lado como si hubiera olvidado por completo su enojo, mirándolo expectante para que diera una probada.

Amaba que Misty estuviera de mejor humor pero tuvo que armarse de valor cerrando los ojos antes de dar un bocado grande.

"¿Y bien?" Misty le preguntó.

Tragó rápidamente.

"Está comible." Respondió.

Ella asintió entusiastamente, ignorando el titubeo en su tono.

"Gracias, Ash." Le sonrió ampliamente. "Si quieres, puedo cocinar más seguido para ti." Exclamó y él casi se atragantó pero ella continuó sin notar su gesto. "El problema es que antes estaba siempre ocupada en el gimnasio y no tenía oportunidad de que otras personas probaran mi comida." Le explicó motivada y Pikachu aprovechó que ella estaba distraída para pasarle un poco de salsa cátsup. "Mis hermanas no comen nada que no sean platillos gourmet preparados por chefs famosos." La escuchó decir con algo de fastidio mientras él miró agradecido a Pikachu y vertió la salsa sobre su plato esperando que eso ayudara a que la mezcla de sabores amargos y salados se pasara más fácilmente.

"Pero, ¿en serio te gusta?" Misty se giró nuevamente a él y lo observó con cuidado.

Él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Valía la pena si ella recuperaba su ánimo.

Misty se estiró un poco y revolvió el contenido que sobraba en la olla.

"Es que le agregué de esto y aquello porque ya casi no quedaba nada." Comentó pensativamente. "Aún así, no estaba segura de qué le pone tu mamá."

"Hey, Mist, tengo una idea," Le dijo después de tomar un trago de agua. "si te gusta cocinar, ¿por qué no le pides a mi mamá que te enseñe algunas de sus recetas?"

Ella se movió algo incómoda.

"Pero no quiero molestarla con eso."

A Ash le pareció raro, después de todo, Misty y su mamá se llevaban muy bien y eran bastante cercanas; hasta el punto que en las últimas semanas, cualquiera juzgaría que de verdad era su hija.

Pero ya que lo pensaba, de hecho, cada que era la hora de hacer la comida, Misty evadía por completo el asunto, buscando alguna excusa para ayudar en otra cosa.

"Ah, ya veo." Dijo entendiéndolo de pronto. "Lo que pasa es que no quieres que mi mamá sepa que su predilecta es mala en algo." Se rió.

"¡No es por eso!" Negó levantando la vista a él retadoramente. "Y, ¿quién dice que soy mala cocinando?"

Él le sonrió divertido.

"¿El estofado medio quemado si pudiera hablar?"

Misty le lanzó otro pequeño golpe en el brazo y una mirada indignada.

"Dijiste que te gustaba." Volteó la vista ya más decepcionada que meramente ofendida.

Pikachu desde el otro lado de la mesa suspiró, probablemente entre cansado y acostumbrado a sus pequeñas peleas y cambios de ánimo pero Ash no borraría de su memoria ningún momento con Misty, ni los perfectos ni los imperfectos.

Pero ¿cómo hacérselo saber?

"Hey," Susurró, y le sonrió jalando suavemente del brazo de ella hacia él. "No te enojes, sabes que es broma." Dijo mirándola de cerca. "Pero lo que es en serio, Mist, es que mi mamá te quiere mucho," Afirmó con voz tenue pero sincera. "y le entusiasmaría enseñarte. Hay muchas cosas que ella hubiera querido hacer de haber tenido una hija."

Misty lo miró con una especie de esperanza.

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Claro que sí." Asintió convencido y recordó cómo tan sólo el día anterior su mamá, preocupada por Misty, lo había regañado por permitir que se aislara en su intento por resguardarla de los que querían herirla.

"Entonces, se lo pediré después." Ella le sonrió complacida y comenzó a comer en silencio.

Ash se detuvo a contemplarla un instante, y le pareció como si al final de ese primer día de regreso al mundo real hubieran vuelto a su punto de partida y todo lo que querría sería quedarse así con ella.

Ignorándolo todo de nuevo.

Pues en parte había sido por esas pequeñas interacciones cotidianas que durante ese mes inconscientemente había preferido permanecer lejos del resto del mundo; viviendo en la misma casa como si fuera algo que habían estado deseando desde siempre, como si hubiera sido planeado y no parte de un accidente infortunado.

El destino y no una tragedia.

Y por una vez sentir que estaba bien ser el fuerte y dejarla sostenerse de él.

De repente, sin decir nada, ella se levantó para comenzar a lavar los platos.

"No, déjame hacerlo a mí." La interceptó.

"Gracias, Ash." Misty le sonrió y él casi pudo jurar que las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas pero sin dejarlo estar seguro de eso, ella se dio la vuelta y tomó en sus brazos a Pikachu, platicando con él acerca de su experiencia con Rapidash y cómo Gary la había ayudado.

Entonces, Ash se dio cuenta que ya no podía ignorarlo.

Ese primer día de vuelta a la realidad había innegablemente pasado y sabía que ya no podía aferrarse a una bonita ilusión, por el bien de ella, y porque quizás lo que significaba verdaderamente apoyarla, no podía ser simplemente sostenerla cerca, era también impulsarla a volver a caminar por su cuenta esperando que de alguna manera sus pasos la llevaran una vez más a él.

Que igual que siempre, ella lo escogería a él.

* * *

 **Esa** mañana Misty se despertó sintiéndose renovada como si todo el cansancio del día anterior se hubiera borrado con sólo esa noche de sueño, cambiándolo por un nuevo impulso de esperanza y regresándole las energías que le habían faltado el último mes.

No todo estaba perdido aún, pensó viéndose en el espejo antes de salir del cuarto de invitados que se había convertido en el suyo. No todo estaba fuera de su alcance. Todavía podía recoger las piezas rotas de su vida y reconstruir lo que una vez había sido su orgullo.

"Buenos días." Sonrió alegremente y ocupó un lugar en la mesa para desayunar con los demás miembros de la familia Ketchum que ya estaban sentados.

Ash entre bocados de comida balbuceó algo parecido a un saludo y Pikachu la recibió con un _Pikachupi_.

"Buenos días, Misty." Le dijo Delia sirviéndole un poco de jugo. "Te veo más animada esta mañana."

"Lo estoy. Me siento mejor."

Delia le sonrió.

"Ash me dijo que participarás en las elecciones para ser líder de gimnasio de nuevo."

Ella asintió.

"Sí, y tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy." Comentó alzando una mano para tomar una rebanada de pan tostado. "Debo empezar a entrenar para la competencia, si quiero ganar. Y además, quedé de verme con Gary en un rato."

A su lado Ash comenzó a atragantarse, por lo que volteó a verlo levemente preocupada.

Delia en cambio no pareció notarlo.

"Ah, Gary Oak. Ha crecido para convertirse en un jovencito apuesto, ¿verdad?" Exclamó risueña. "Desde que regresó, todas mis amigas del pueblo quieren casarlo con sus hijas."

"¿En serio? Él me dijo que si por su abuelo fuera ya estaría casado."

Delia rió y asintió.

"Es cierto. He sido testigo de eso."

Ash se levantó de pronto, haciendo que ambas voltearan a él.

"Vamos, Misty." Le dijo con cierta impaciencia. "Hoy tenemos que estar temprano en la Meseta Añil."

"¿En la Meseta Añil?" Lo miró desorientada. "No me habías dicho que tuviera que ir hoy. ¿Es por las elecciones?"

"No. No por eso. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Eres mi secretaria. Naturalmente tienes que venir, así que date prisa." Le pidió y sin esperar su respuesta salió del comedor.

¡Cómo se atrevía a ser tan mandón! Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y lo siguió.

"No entiendo por qué tienes que hacerme ir." Gritó tras él y se cruzó de brazos cuando él volteó a verla.

"No es por diversión, trabajas para mí."

"Seguirte a todos lados no es un trabajo, Ash."

"No pero aceptaste ser mi secretaria y tienes que estar cuándo te necesite."

Suspiró, sabiendo que en parte él tenía razón.

"Lo sé pero Ash, ¿no me puedes dar el día libre? Sólo por hoy, ¿sí? Es importante lo que tengo que hablar con Gary." Le pidió en voz más dulce y luego se inclinó a él, hablándole en tono bajo para que su mamá no alcanzara a oír por si acaso. "Es por mis hermanas. Presiento que ellas pueden saber sobre lo que realmente está pasando con los gimnasios. Ash, tengo que encontrarlas y él es mi conexión a su círculo de amigos. Alguien tiene que saber dónde están." Finalizó mirándolo suplicante.

La expresión de él se tornó derrotada.

"Está bien."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, Mist. No tienes que venir conmigo si eso es lo que eliges." Él le dijo en tono que hacía parecer que todo estaba bien pero la miró por un segundo como esperando que cambiara de opinión.

Pero no lo hizo y Ash se dio la vuelta llamando a Pikachu para irse, dejándola con el corazón dividido.

¿Sabía lo que le hacía?, se preguntó viéndolo salir por la puerta.

Ash era la única persona capaz de hacerla siempre querer correr tras él pero esta vez Misty detuvo sus pasos.

Sólo por un día.

* * *

 **G** ary sabía que su decisión de ayudar a Misty significaría ir en contra de la voluntad de su abuelo, y que sería en serio y no como las otras veces en las que uno de los dos terminaba cediendo.

Directamente lo desafiaría por primera vez.

Pero no le había dejado opción más que llegar al fondo de ese asunto por sí mismo.

Así que ignorando la mirada penetrante de su abuelo cuando caminaron cerca suyo, Gary abrió la puerta de su oficina y se hizo a un lado para que Misty entrara primero.

"Gracias, Gary." Ella le sonrió educadamente cuando pasó junto a él.

La observó en silencio un momento desde atrás, viéndola quedarse parada en el centro de la oficina, pasando su bolsa de su brazo derecho al otro y luego acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

El ambiente entre ellos esa mañana parecía algo incómodo pero quizás era natural ya que su relación se había vuelto bastante extraña en el lapso de unas pocas horas.

No eran cercanos pero necesitaban confiar el uno en el otro.

"Misty, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Le pidió suavemente después de cerrar la puerta.

Ella volteó a él y asintió, haciendo que su cabello volviera a venirse al frente con la acción.

"¿Por qué de repente presentiste que algo no estaba bien?"

Antes de responder, Misty lo miró como intentando primero adivinar lo que él podría estar realmente pensando sobre ella.

"Es sólo que algunos detalles están haciéndome sentir inquieta." Respondió al fin. "¿Nunca has tenido una sensación como esa cuando estás haciendo una investigación?" Movió levemente la cabeza. "Mejor dicho, ¿no es esa la razón por la cual empezarías una investigación?" Agregó con más determinación. "Cuando todos los demás lo dejan pasar como una coincidencia pero tú no puedes porque..."

"Tu intuición te dice que algo no encaja." Completó por ella.

El rostro de Misty se iluminó.

"Sí, y no te dejará tranquilo hasta que no hagas algo al respecto." Añadió emocionada y él le sonrió. Se detuvo, mirándolo atenta. "Entonces, ¿lo comprendes?"

Él ladeó su cara y la contempló antes de contestar.

"Sí." Respondió con claridad y ella le sonrió con una especie de alivio. "Pero, ¿tú comprendes el riesgo?" Le preguntó mirándola con seriedad. "Si tu intuición es cierta, que en lo personal también lo creo, podrías estarte involucrando en asuntos peligrosos, los que otros se han preocupado por encubrir." Agregó. "Yo no tengo problemas con eso. Me gusta la emoción y la adrenalina, pero Misty, ¿tú puedes con ello?"

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció al instante.

"Gary, no me conoces bien pero no soy cobarde." Le espetó indignada.

Sonrió.

"Eso creí, fugitiva." Le cerró un ojo y se acercó un poco a ella. "Pero tenía que advertírtelo." Agregó en tono casual.

Después de todo, su abuelo le había hecho la misma advertencia a él.

"No te preocupes, no te culparé si me sucede algo malo." Misty exclamó. "Aunque" Su expresión se suavizó, y lo miró divertida como si acabara de venirse a su mente un pensamiento gracioso. "anoche dijiste que no dejarías que nada malo volviera a pasarme. Supongo que sólo eran palabras vacías." Ella se rió, y movió la cabeza, volteándose para colgar su bolsa en la silla antes de sentarse.

Parecía hacerle sentir menos incómoda pensar que él sólo jugaba cuando se lo dijo pero sin importar qué pasara en un futuro, ella tenía que saber que era cierto.

"No lo eran." Respondió con sinceridad. "Hablaba en serio. También cuando dije que no te dejaré sola." Añadió y sin esperar su reacción, la pasó de largo para sentarse frente a su escritorio. "En fin, ¿trajiste la nota que tus hermanas te dejaron? Hay que empezar reconstruyendo lo que recuerdes de sus últimos meses juntas, por si había algo sospechoso que entonces no notaste."

Ella lo miró un momento pero finalmente asintió.

"Sí, es esta." La sacó de su bolsa y se la extendió. "Cuando desperté esa mañana la encontré debajo de la puerta de mi cuarto junto con el acuerdo en el que habían accedido a dar el gimnasio si no pagaban para esa fecha. Apenas tuve tiempo de leerlo cuando ya estaban tocando los prestamistas a la puerta."

Gary leyó la nota en silencio.

« _Perdónanos, Misty. No tuvimos otra opción._

 _Confiamos en que tú sabrás cómo resolverlo._

— _Dais, Vi y Lil._ »

"Confiamos en que tú sabrás cómo resolverlo." Repitió en voz alta. "Pero esperaron hasta el último día para pedirte ayuda."

Misty se movió en su silla.

"Mis hermanas son así. Siempre esperan hasta el último momento y no me dan tiempo para prepararme. No sé qué piensan que soy." Se quejó.

"¿Ya lo habían hecho antes?"

"No. Bueno," Se enderezó. "no me habían dejado deudas antes, otras responsabilidades, sí. Al principio, pensé que resolvería el problema y luego me llamarían de nuevo como siempre hacían. Quizás ellas pensaban lo mismo pero les fallé. No supe cómo resolverlo. Es gracioso, ¿no? Ellas son las que se fueron pero siento como si hubiera sido yo la que les falló."

"Hiciste lo que pudiste."

"¿Qué hice? Aparte de huir y robar."

"¿Qué era lo que realmente querías hacer?"

"No sé. Quise hablar con ellos pero no escuchaban palabras; comenzaron a ponerse violentos." Comentó con desagrado. "Entonces vi que pelear no me llevaría a nada, así que pensé que si lograba conseguir un poco más de tiempo podría ir al banco a pedir un préstamo, los engañé diciendo que iba por las escrituras y salí por la puerta de atrás. Pero se dieron cuenta, comenzaron a seguirme y mi única salida fue creer que los perdería si venía a Paleta."

"¿Sólo por eso viniste a Paleta? ¿No pensaste en pedirle prestado el dinero a Ash? No creo que él sea millonario pero con todos los torneos que ha ganado no le va mal." Y no pudo evitar agregar con una sonrisa la siguiente frase. "Quizás habría sido una acción más sensata que robar su auto."

Ella abrió la boca para responder algo pero se detuvo, y en cambio se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con irritación.

"Gary, ¿esto que tiene que ver con encontrar a mis hermanas?"

"Nada. Sólo estaba intentando entender el panorama." Se encogió de hombros. "¿Ellas habrán pensado que tendrías un fondo de ahorro secreto del que podrías disponer al instante?" Sonrió. "¿O que quizás una llamada bastaría para que tu novio famoso pagara por ti?"

"Ellas sabían que Ash no era mi novio, Gary."

"Ellas creían que Ash era tu novio, Misty." Corrigió con una sonrisa. "Les gustaba presumir que su hermanita era la novia del campeón, aunque no estoy seguro de que los demás les creyeran del todo, los rumores sí que circulaban."

Misty frunció su entrecejo.

"¡Cómo se atreven!" Se levantó furiosa como si hubiera olvidado el problema principal. "Les dije como mil veces que Ash y yo sólo éramos amigos. Cuando las encuentre me van a oír."

Él comenzó a reír genuinamente divertido.

"Sí, Misty, porque de entre todas las cosas que tus hermanas han hecho, esa es la razón por la cual tendrías que estar molesta."

Ella se enrojeció.

"Lo siento, me dejé llevar."

Él movió una mano para restarle importancia.

"Descuida. Primero hay que encontrarlas, luego podrás gritarles por lo que tú quieras."

Misty simplemente suspiró y volvió a sentarse sin decir nada.

"Ok." Gary decidió que era mejor olvidarse del tema por el momento. "Comencemos por la parte divertida."

Ella volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Te llevaré a conocer uno de los lugares favoritos de tus hermanas." Se detuvo viéndola pensativo. "Pero me temo que tendremos que hacer algo con tu estilo antes."

* * *

 **Misty** entró a la mansión de los Oak y miró a su alrededor con cierta aprensión pero Gary, en cambio, subió alegremente las escaleras como esperando que lo siguiera.

Eso hizo, y dando pasos rápidos lo alcanzó.

"Gary," Exclamó caminando a su lado. "repíteme qué hacemos aquí."

"Ya te dije. Tenemos que cambiar tu ropa, o nadie te tomará en serio."

Respiró profundo e intentó no pensar demasiado en lo que él insinuaba.

"Ok," Pronunció con voz controlada. "entiendo si quieres que me disfrace como una versión de mis hermanas para pasar como una más entre sus amigas. Está bien, no me lo tomaré a mal. Aunque no me guste admitirlo, sé que no tengo su sentido de la moda."

"Es bueno que lo sepas."

Ignoró la molesta ligereza con la que él lo afirmaba.

"Pero ¿qué hacemos aquí? Pensé que iríamos a un centro comercial."

Él se detuvo frente a una puerta y la jaló de los hombros cuando por poco ella se siguió de largo.

"Me encantaría llevarte de compras, amor." Comentó con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta. "Pero no tenemos tiempo para eso. Así que tendremos que improvisar." Agregó indicándole que pasara a la habitación con su mano.

Las cortinas blancas filtraban la luz a la habitación de tal forma que desde el papel tapiz rosa pálido hasta la cama con edredón blanco con pequeñas flores y un Chansey de peluche tamaño real se veía como sacado de una fotografía de una revista de decoración de interiores para niñas.

"Tu cuarto no es cómo lo imaginaba, Gary." Comentó en tonó burlón.

Él la miró con una expresión que le decía que no era gracioso.

"Es de mi hermana. Ven, tomaremos prestado uno de sus vestidos." Agregó caminando hacia un pasillo que supuso llevaba al closet y que desde donde ella estaba parecía más bien otro pequeño cuarto.

"Estás loco, Gary. No voy a ponerme uno de sus vestidos sin su permiso." Exclamó cruzándose de brazos. "Ni siquiera conozco a tu hermana."

Pero si ésta era como las suyas, odiaría que alguien tocara su ropa.

"Tranquila." Lo escuchó decir desde el interior del closet. "Tiene cientos aquí adentro y a ella no le molestaría prestarte uno. Es conocida por ser el ángel de la familia y la favorita de mi abuelo por algo."

Ahora que lo pensaba, Misty no sólo no la había visto antes sino que no sabía nada sobre ella.

"¿También es investigadora, entonces?"

"No, bueno, un tiempo ayudó a mi abuelo como su asistente pero" Se rió. "¿en serio no la conoces? Creí que ella era incluso más famosa que yo." Pareció sorprendido. "Ella se cree que las cámaras la aman o algo así." Comentó y luego se asomó al pasillo para verla. "¿Qué dices de este?" Le preguntó levantando un vestido verde oscuro sin mangas de corte recto que probablemente le llegaría arriba de la rodilla. No estaba mal.

Pero en qué estaba pensando, se regañó a sí misma.

"Gary, no soy tan descarada. Me voy de aquí." Añadió dándose la vuelta.

Él salió tras ella casi de inmediato.

"Ok. Entiendo. ¿Te haría sentir mejor si hablaras con ella primero?" Él sacó su celular y antes de que Misty pudiera contestar nada, él marcó un número rápido y se lo llevó al oído. "Hola May. No. No estoy en problemas esta vez. ¿Por qué crees que siempre te llamo para eso? En fin, oye, quería preguntarte algo, ¿te acuerdas de Misty? Mmm, sí la amiga de Ash." Él se rió a lo que sea que ella le contestó. "No, no es eso. Sólo quiero llevarla a comer con unos amigos." Volvió a reírse.

Misty lo miró con recelo. ¿Estaba fingiendo la llamada?

Entonces, de repente Gary le hizo una señal con su dedo pulgar.

"Sí, aquí está. Te la pasaré."

Y sin más le puso el teléfono en la oreja, sonriéndole mientras movía la mano para que se animara a hablar.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó acomodando y sosteniendo por sí misma el auricular.

"Hola, Misty, ¿verdad?" Una voz alegre le respondió del otro lado. "Mi hermano no te está molestando, ¿o sí?"

"No." Contestó poco segura viendo hacia Gary que simplemente le sonreía.

May rió.

"Si lo hace puedes decirme. No es malo, sólo inmaduro a veces. Pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Creció siendo el consentido de todos."

A la hermana de Gary no parecía incomodarle que no se conocieran, le hablaba con mucha naturalidad.

"No, está bien. Él y yo somos amigos." Respondió sin saber realmente qué se suponía debía decir.

May rió otro poco.

"Yo los apoyo." Declaró de pronto, en un tono que parecía era para tranquilizarla. "No sé qué pasa con mi abuelo pero no veo por qué Gary y tú no puedan salir si se gustan. ¡Aunque si se los prohíben es más romántico!" Agregó en tono casi soñador. "En fin, si necesitas algo sabes que con gusto te ayudaré. Tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotras, ¿verdad?" Misty escuchó algunas voces de fondo. "Lo siento. Tengo que irme. Luego hablamos."

Y así sin más colgó.

"Ahora que ya sabes cómo es," Gary le dijo quitando el celular de su mano y volvió a levantar el vestido verde que aún tenía en su otra mano. "estás de acuerdo que no tiene nada de malo si tu cuñada te presta un vestido, ¿verdad?"

Suspiró resignada.

"Siempre consigues lo que quieres, Gary."

"Lo sé."

* * *

 **Andar** con zapatos de tacón alto no era su fuerte pero Gary la había convencido de que no habría tenido sentido robar el vestido (el muy cínico ya admitía lo que realmente estaban haciendo) si no usaba el calzado apropiado.

Y la joyería correspondiente.

Y el maquillaje adecuado.

"Apóyate en mí." Gary le sonrió y le extendió su brazo.

Aceptó el gesto porque en el momento una caída parecía un mal mayor pero lo miró ferozmente para hacerle ver que odiaba lo mucho que se divertía de verla así.

Subió los escalones agarrándose más fuerte de él.

"¿Por qué estamos en un spa y club deportivo en las afueras de ciudad Plateada?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Es el lugar de moda. Me encontraba con tus hermanas aquí a veces." Comentó entrando junto con ella por las puertas automáticas. "Espera un momento." Le indicó que se sentara en la salita de la entrada. "Me encargaré de que te dejen pasar aunque no seas miembro." Le sonrió.

Misty agradeció el poderse sentar y se dejó caer contra el respaldo. El club parecía bonito desde afuera pero consideraba una necedad tener que conducir hora y media sólo para ir a un sitio de moda.

Aunque quizás una parte de ella sólo estaba herida porque sus hermanas nunca la habían invitado. ¿Realmente iban ahí seguido?

Misty observó a la gente ir y venir del lugar, la mayoría iban acompañados por sus Pokémon y con ropa deportiva, ¿alguno de ellos sabría dónde estaban sus hermanas?

Gary volvió a ella.

"Está todo listo." Le sonrió como si hubiera conseguido la gran cosa, probablemente era muy exclusivo estar ahí. "Ven." Le extendió el brazo de nuevo. "Le dije a unos amigos que les presentaría a mi novia, y sin duda, eso atraerá a las amigas de tus hermanas." Aseguró guiándola por el lugar, al parecer rumbo al exterior.

Por alguna razón, sentía que todos se les quedaban viendo.

"Gary," Lo llamó en voz baja. "habría sido mejor que me dejaras llevar mi ropa. ¿Por qué me hiciste vestir así?"

Él se rió.

"¿Cuántas veces voy a decirlo? Es para que te tomen en serio." Respondió como si tal cosa tuviera sentido y continuó al ver su expresión poco convencida. "Si te miran es porque te ves bonita y porque vienes conmigo." Le explicó como si fuera algo obvio y luego se inclinó levemente a su oído cuando llegaron a una terraza con vista al Monte Moon. "Tal como supuse, ellas ya nos están esperando. Confiaba en que no resistirían la curiosidad de ver cómo eras." Comentó y Misty notó que él observaba hacia una mesa con varios jóvenes más o menos entre su edad y la de sus hermanas, y en su mayoría eran mujeres platicando animadamente entre sí. No parecían haberlos visto aún. Gary bajó su mirada a ella. "¿Ves esas tres de ahí? Tus hermanas eran cercanas a ellas. Seguramente querrán acercarse a ti, aprovecha entonces para investigar pero no te fíes por completo y ten cuidado con qué les confías, por si acaso." Le recomendó.

Y sin darle realmente tiempo para contestar, sujetó más fuerte su brazo y la llevó hacia la mesa.

* * *

 **Misty** se sentía una infiltrada entre las mejores amigas de sus hermanas, procurando sacarles información útil como si fuera una espía mientras ellas sin tener idea la habían invitado amablemente a pasar tiempo juntas, tratándola como si nada hubiera pasado, reían y hablaban de sus hermanas, sonriéndole y diciéndole que era tan bonita como ellas.

Contrario a lo que Gary le había hecho sentir, parecían ser muy agradables.

¿Quizás podría directamente preguntarles lo que sabían y evitarse los rodeos?, se preguntó viendo jugar a Sara, Natalie y a los Pokémon de éstas un partido doble de tenis, mientras ella y Kaori, los animaban desde una de las bancas cerca de la cancha.

"Entonces, Misty," Kaori volteó a ella con una sonrisa para seguir la conversación. "¿cuál es tu historia con el campeón?" Le soltó de pronto, y se acercó ligeramente más a ella. "¿Es cierto que eres su ex-novia?" Le preguntó emocionada.

Misty esperó que la rojez de su rostro no fuera muy evidente y bajó un poco la cabeza.

"No." Respondió en voz baja. "Él y yo siempre hemos sido sólo amigos." Murmuró y luego levantó la vista nuevamente a Kaori, con una pequeña sonrisa. "Nos conocemos desde los 10 años y lo acompañé en su viaje Pokémon un tiempo antes de encargarme del gimnasio. Por eso somos cercanos." Le contó.

"Ah," Respondió ella. "debe ser genial ser tan unida a una celebridad, ¿no? ¿Cómo es en persona? ¿Es tan humilde y accesible como parece ser? Mi hermanito una vez se encontró con él, y no sólo le dio su autógrafo, consiguió animarlo a volver intentar ser un entrenador. Le dijo que él también tuvo más de una vez que pedir revanchas en los gimnasios porque no lo lograba a la primera. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Misty sonrió al escucharla, a pesar de que Ash a veces podía tener el ego del tamaño de un Snorlax, también era verdad que cuando se trataba de motivar a otros no se detenía a preguntarse quiénes eran ellos; no juzgaba que había casos imposibles o sin talento, él creía que si alguien ponía todo su esfuerzo y realmente lo deseaba, definitivamente alcanzaría sus sueños.

Miró al cielo.

"Es cierto. Ash nunca se da por vencido." Respondió sintiéndose orgullosa de él.

"Wow." Exclamó Kaori. "Quizás por eso ha sido el campeón invicto por 4 años."

"Sí, pero si me preguntaran qué es lo que lo ha hecho llegar hasta donde está, aunque suene trillado, diría que es su amor por los Pokémon. Nunca he conocido a nadie como él en ese sentido. Es por ellos que puede volver a intentar siempre."

"Oh, realmente te gusta hablar de él, ¿verdad?" Kaori se rió, haciendo atrás su largo cabello negro que colgaba en una coleta sobre su hombro. "Me pregunto si Gary no se pone celoso."

Misty la miró ladeando la cara confundida.

"¿Por qué se pondría celoso?"

"Porque es tu novio." Respondió con tono de es obvio.

"Ah," Se rió nerviosa, se había olvidado de eso. "no. Gary y yo tenemos una relación basada en la confianza. No nos ponemos celosos entre nosotros." Pensó que eso sonaba creíble. "Además Ash y Gary son buenos amigos."

"Ah, ya veo." Kaori contestó lentamente, deteniéndose a mirarla un segundo pero inmediatamente volvió a sonreír. "Como sea, tienes que traer a Ash un día. Gary nunca nos hace caso cuando le pedimos que lo invite. Debe pensar que actuaremos como fangirls locas. Pero no lo haremos. Lo prometo." Agregó riendo y levantando una mano en señal de juramento.

"Eh, está bien, le preguntaré." Respondió sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

"Gracias, Mist." La abrazó como si fueran grandes amigas. "Eres la mejor."

Sintiendo que ese podía ser un buen momento para preguntarle, respiró profundo.

"Oye, Kaori, cambiando de tema, ¿has hablado con mis hermanas últimamente?"

La chica borró su sonrisa.

"No." Respondió viéndola con el ceño levemente fruncido. "¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tú no hablas con ellas?" Pareció sorprendida. "Pensé que sólo estaban tomándose unas vacaciones lejos de aquí después de lo que pasó." Se encogió de hombros. "No me sorprende que quieran un tiempo a solas. Pobrecillas. Tuvieron que perder su gimnasio por..." Se detuvo y volvió a verla con una sonrisa apenada. "Lo siento. Debiste tener un problema realmente grave para hacer lo que hiciste, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, nosotras no te criticamos." Le dijo palmeando su espalda. "Todos cometemos errores."

Misty se tensó al contacto y de pronto aunque buscó palabras para responderle, no supo qué decir. ¿En verdad ellas no sabían nada? Entonces, haber ido ahí había sido en vano.

"¿Estás bien?" Kaori le preguntó preocupada. "Te ves pálida."

"Estoy bien." Respondió poniéndose de pie. "Es sólo que hace calor. Iré por una botella de agua. ¿Quieres algo?"

"No, gracias."

Misty comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, olvidándose de que no estaba acostumbrada a los tacones altos.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?, se preguntó cuando llegó a una máquina expendedora y metió el dinero en ésta. ¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar?

La botella salió y se agachó para tomarla, sosteniéndola después un momento sobre su rostro para sentir lo frío sobre su piel e intentó calmarse cerrando los ojos. Nadie le había dicho que sería fácil encontrarlas y era obvio que la mayoría pensara que sus hermanas eran las víctimas de lo sucedido, aún más si se trataba de las mejores amigas de éstas. No había ninguna sorpresa en ello, en cierta forma, incluso habían sido muy consideradas al no tratarla con prejuicio como otros habían hecho.

Suspiró.

No podía desanimarse, lo que debía hacer era respirar profundo, beber un poco de agua, levantarse y volver porque no podía huir como una cobarde.

¿No era como lo que Ash decía? Nunca había que rendirse.

Así que caminó de vuelta a la cancha de tenis, y conforme se fue acercando las escuchó reír y pensó que probablemente ya habrían terminado el partido.

"Lo sé, es odiosa." Escuchó la voz aguda y alta de Kaori antes de llegar a la entrada. "No dejaba de presumirme que se cree la mejor amiga del campeón."

Misty se detuvo sorprendida al instante.

"Lo que ha de ser es fácil." Opinó Sara o Natalie, no pudo reconocer bien la voz. "¿O por cuál otra razón Gary estaría con ella? Ha de ser igual a sus hermanas. Es su forma patética de conseguir cosas de los hombres."

Pero ¿por qué decían algo así si se suponía eran sus amigas?

Se rieron a carcajadas como respondiendo a su pregunta interna y Misty apretó los puños, girándose hacia la entrada para verlas de frente. Ellas estaban volteadas inmersas en su conversación, en la misma banca al otro lado donde ella había estado confiada (y estúpidamente) hablando con Kaori.

Apenas conteniendo el enojo comenzó a caminar hacia ellas.

"Pero la tonta parece no tener idea de cuál es su situación." Kaori intervino de nuevo. "Daisy al menos sabía que junto a mí siempre sería una perdedora. Un tercer lugar, nunca la Reina. Casi lamento que no volveremos a verla." Añadió con burla más que tristeza y Misty se detuvo en frío a la contundencia de su afirmación. "Era divertido saber que perdería cada vez sin importar cuánto lo intentara."

No. Algo no estaba bien. Todo pareció darle vueltas. ¿Por qué Kaori estaba segura de que no volverían a verla?

Necesitaba una explicación.

En el segundo exacto que pretendió abrir la boca para gritarles, escuchó a alguien detrás de ella decir su nombre y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, éste la jaló del brazo volteándola hacia él con brusquedad.

"¿Gary?"

* * *

 **G** ary sólo había conocido a tres tipos de mujeres en su vida. Las que harían cualquier cosa por estar con él. Las que harían cualquier cosa por hacer creer que él estaba con ellas. Y las que harían cualquier cosa por alejar a cualquiera que estuviera con él.

Sabía que Misty no encajaba en ninguno de los tres tipos.

Sabía que Kaori encajaba en los tres tipos.

Por eso las palabras y risas burlonas de Kaori y las demás no le causaban ninguna impresión, podía suponer lo que las impulsaba a decirlas pero a la que no podía entender era a Misty.

¿A dónde iba a paso rápido con sus manos empuñadas? ¿A gritarles o jalar de su cabello hasta hacerlas clamar misericordia? Debió haber sabido que no podía dejarla sola con ellas, se reclamó a sí mismo; una advertencia de que no se fiara no sería suficiente para alguien tan temperamental como ella.

Iba a tener que detenerla.

"¡Misty!" Gritó en tono casual como si hubiera acabado de verla, llamando la atención de las otras en el proceso y haciendo que voltearan a verlos.

Antes de que Misty pudiera tener alguna otra reacción, la jaló hacia él para que le diera la espalda a ellas.

"¿Gary?" Ella lo miró detrás de mechones de cabello, su estilizado peinado de esa mañana deshecho y sorprendiéndolo, de cerca pudo ver sus lágrimas.

La expresión de Misty no era la ira pura que él supuso sino la de alguien herida y desconcertada.

Entonces, sin responderle nada, colocó sus manos en su espalda y se inclinó hacia ella de tal manera que visto desde atrás, dieran por hecho que la estaba besando pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"Misty," Susurró. "te voy a explicar algo sobre el mundo de tus hermanas: Si quieres sobrevivir, no les muestres cómo te sientes realmente." Movió una mano a la mejilla de ella, empujándola un poco más hacia él y limpiando sus lágrimas en el proceso. "Porque justo ahora se mueren de la envidia y si sonríes, nunca sabrán que te hicieron llorar."

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios, cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.


	7. No te arrepientas

**No culpes a tu suerte.**

* * *

 _ **Este**_ _capítulo está afectuosamente_ _dedicado a_ _ **LadyKya0**_ _y a_ _ **Light**_ _ **Sunshine**_ _. Gracias por acompañarme desde un inicio y de hacer de esto una bonita experiencia. Cuentan con mi amistad. Les deseo lo mejor y mucho ánimo en todo lo que hagan._

 _Siempre recuerden que es posible, si no se rinden._

* * *

 **Cuando** Kaori supo que las hermanas Waterflower habían desaparecido sinceramente sintió alivio. Lo que ella nunca habría podido terminar por sí misma cuando supo que había llegado a su final pensó que todo sería para mejor. Podía ser libre y empezar de nuevo.

No tendría que volverlas a ver nunca más.

Y nadie nunca tendría que saber lo que pasó.

Pero cuando Kaori vio esa tarde a Gary llevando del brazo a Misty Waterflower supo que todo volvería a repetirse.

No. Nunca se había detenido. Quizás nunca lo haría.

Había destinos crueles como ese.

Su corazón se atoró en su garganta, sus manos se pusieron frías.

Misty era la persona que Kaori había hecho todo lo posible por no volver a ver, la que hubiera querido hacer de cuenta nunca había existido.

"Hola. Gusto en conocerlos." Misty les había sonreído con naturalidad sentándose en la silla que Gary había jalado para ella, dándole sólo una breve mirada igual que a los demás.

Ni siquiera parecía reconocerla.

Por un segundo, casi se soltó a reír ante esa ironía.

Pero si algo había aprendido Kaori en su vida era a no dejar mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos a los demás.

Así que ella también había sonreído dulcemente, y se había integrado a la conversación, haciendo eco a cada « _eres más bonita en persona_ », a cada « _te pareces tanto a Daisy_ ».

Había tomado su brazo y le había insistido que las acompañara cuando las otras la invitaron a verlas jugar tenis y había charlado con ella como si fueran viejas amigas.

Tal vez eso habrían podido haber sido pero era demasiado tarde para ello.

Entonces, comenzó a tener una curiosidad inquietante. ¿Qué estaba Misty haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo era que conocía a Gary? ¿El destino realmente era tan cruel con ella? ¿Siempre le daría a Misty lo que ella más quería? Sin importar qué, ¿la dejaría tener el título de la más afortunada?

Pero la forma en la que Misty parecía tratar a Gary carecía de la devoción con la que ella lo trataría.

Eso era lo peor de Misty, Kaori pensó, nunca se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía.

Así como lo peor de sus hermanas era presumir la suerte que tenían.

No lo agradecían como era debido porque ninguna de ellas conocía lo que era realmente estar sola. Aún en sus peores momentos sólo eran como las heroínas trágicas de un libro; todos estarían esperando verlas levantarse de nuevo, siempre habría alguien que les tendiera una mano.

Pero había algo que ahora las hermanas de Misty ya sabían. La suerte nunca duraba para siempre. En el mundo real, tarde o temprano, todos los finales felices se desvanecían.

Sí, tal vez era eso; la razón por la cual le parecía tan odioso verla ahí. Ese habría podido ser el final que le daba alivio a ella pero si también era el final que le daba felicidad a Misty, entonces, ese no podía ser todavía el final para ninguna.

Hasta que Misty no desapareciera por completo de su vida ese no sería el fin, lo supo con seguridad cuando vio a Gary besarla a la mitad de la cancha de tenis como si estuvieran filmando alguna clase de película romántica.

Su sonrisa se congeló, su risa se disipó en el aire.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ellos, con Sara y Natalie detrás de ella, y los alcanzó justo cuando Gary se separaba. Al verla éste le dedicó una sonrisa casual, como si fuera un simple gesto que le darías a un desconocido al cruzar por una misma calle.

Gary no la consideraba realmente su amiga, mucho menos alguien importante en su vida, aún si se conocían desde niños.

Probablemente la creía sólo otra chica molesta de su larga lista de admiradoras; locas deseosas de cualquier cosa por atraparlo.

"Lo siento, chicas." Gary les dijo tomando la mano de Misty, adelantándose de tal forma que ésta quedó a su lado, aún parcialmente volteada hacia él. "Pero vengo a reclamar de regreso a mi novia."

Él nunca había llamado oficialmente así a ninguna chica. Él nunca había salido formalmente con nadie. Pero una vez más, Kaori se dijo que no podía demostrar lo que realmente sentía al respecto. No podía dejarle saber a él, y mucho menos a ella cuánto querría estar en su lugar en ese momento.

"Aw, ¿tan pronto?" Exclamó en tono triste, las otras dos haciendo un coro tras ella. "Nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad Misty?"

Por un segundo, antes de voltear a ellas, le pareció que en la mirada que intercambiaron Gary y Misty hubo una especie de mensaje secreto pero sin dejarla descifrarlo, ésta simplemente giró y asintió.

"Sí. Me estaba divirtiendo." Coincidió sin mostrar mucho ánimo y luego volvió a ver a Gary. "Pero la verdad estoy algo cansada y me gustaría volver a casa."

La sonrisa de él no se desvaneció.

"Lo que pidas, amor." Besó su mejilla y Misty se sonrojó tanto que habría podido ser visible a kilómetros de distancia, aún más que su cabello.

"Aw, qué tiernos son." Exclamaron casi al unísono Sara y Natalie, pero esta vez Kaori sólo pudo mirarlos seria; por un instante Misty parecía que querría pisar a Gary en lugar de apreciar la muestra de cariño.

Seguramente ella no había cambiado nada, y cuando se avergonzaba seguía ocultándolo con enojo. Kaori odiaba la forma en la que seguía conociéndola bien.

Pero se obligó a sonreír.

"Quién lo diría, Gary," Mencionó con asombro. "que tú podrías convertirte en un novio empalagoso."

Gary sólo se rió.

"Entonces, si nos disculpan." Él se giró, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de despedida. "Que se sigan divirtiendo."

"Gracias." Sara les gritó alegremente sacudiendo una mano. "Buen viaje de regreso a Paleta."

"Bye bye. Y si se portan mal nos invitan." Natalie los despidió cerrando un ojo.

Sin más, Kaori los miró darle la espalda y andar en paso tranquilo con Gary nuevamente pasando el brazo debajo del de Misty en la misma actitud protectora con la cual los había visto llegar.

"Yo les doy un mes a lo mucho antes de que él empiece a aburrirse." Natalie murmuró cruzándose de brazos. "No tendríamos ni que habernos molestado en venir a verla. No hay nada nuevo. Es obvio que sólo la utiliza para divertirse un rato." Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta hacia la banca dónde habían dejado sus cosas.

"Sí, pero de eso a que él la tome en serio es otra historia." Sara concordó a la vez que las tres comenzaron a caminar juntas, y emitiendo una risita entrelazó su brazo con el de Kaori. "Si él quisiera una esposa, lo lógico es que fueras tú, Kaori," Añadió con visible adulación. "considerando a sus familias."

Quiso reírse y soltar un « _obvio_ » con la superioridad que la identificaba entre sus amigas pero no pudo hacerlo. De pronto, se sintió incapaz de disimular una verdad demasiado pesada para su corazón. Lo cierto era que a Gary no le interesaba quién fuera su familia, para él estar con ella no era ni siquiera divertido.

¿Cómo era que Misty podía tener incluso eso?

"Aunque su vestido me encantó." Confesó Natalie soltándose su cabello de la trenza en la que lo había peinado. "¿Dónde lo habrá comprado? A mí se me vería muy bien uno así en fucsia."

Sara se encogió de hombros.

"Quien sabe, parecía de diseñador." Sara respondió en tono pensativo. "Pero ya que lo mencionas, podrá ser odiosa pero hay que concederle que tiene un poco de clase, igual que las otras tres." Hizo una pausa y la volteó a ver. "Pero Kaori, a diferencia de Daisy no creo que Misty sea del tipo que se deje impresionar por tu dinero. Ella no hará lo que tú quieras. Y por lo que sea pero tiene a Gary y al campeón de su lado. ¿No tienes ni un poquito de miedo?"

Su boca se secó, sus pasos se detuvieron al instante.

¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que si dejaba ir así a Misty sería como si le estuviera permitiendo al destino abiertamente burlarse de ella?

No podía hacerlo.

¿Y qué si todo se repetía? Se aseguraría de no tener nada de qué arrepentirse esta vez; haría que al final la única que quisiera borrar lo sucedido fuera Misty, igual como sus hermanas eran las únicas que habían tenido que huir de ahí.

Sólo entonces, cuando Misty también se hubiera ido para siempre, podría ser libre.

Habiéndolo decidido se dio la vuelta, dejando a las otras dos hablando solas.

"Espera, Mist." Kaori la llamó, su coleta meciéndose al correr tras ellos y sin importarle su expresión sorprendida, se detuvo frente suyo y sonrió como si nada. "Préstame tu teléfono." Extendió su mano. "Hay que intercambiar números ahora que somos amigas."

* * *

 **Por** un momento todo lo que había querido hacer Misty había sido salir a toda prisa de ese lugar como si se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba infestado por zombis dispuestos a comerla viva; dudando de cada sonrisa que se encontró en el camino, y para cuando se dejó caer sobre el asiento delantero del auto de Gary estaba simplemente sintiéndose derrotada.

Sus emociones se contradecían entre sí al toparse con preguntas sin respuestas.

¿Qué clase de amigas eran esas?

Había algo siniestro en la forma en la que ellas podían transformarse tan fácilmente.

"¿Estás bien?" Gary le preguntó denotando un poco de preocupación, a la vez que se inclinó para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad.

Él probablemente había estado esperando por varios minutos que ella lo hiciera por sí misma.

"No. No lo estoy." Admitió. "Debí haber dicho que las escuché, Gary. Debí haberles exigido ahí y en ese instante que mostraran sus verdaderos colores; que me dijeran qué habían hecho con mis hermanas o qué era lo que sabían. Por qué estaban tan seguras de no volver a verlas."

Él movió la cabeza lentamente, regresando por completo a su lugar.

"Sólo se habrían reído de ti. Si realmente están involucradas, ¿crees que te lo habrían dicho?" La miró buscando sus ojos. "Perjudicaría a la investigación, Misty. Sabes que por eso te detuve, ¿no?"

Suspiró desviando la mirada.

"Lo sé, lo sé pero aún así..." Murmuró viendo a sus manos.

El silencio reinó dentro del auto por varios segundos hasta que escuchó el click del cinturón de seguridad de él cuando lo abrochó.

"Fue lo mejor. No te arrepientas. Declararles la guerra no habría servido de nada, y el no decirles de frente lo que pensabas sobre ellas después de escucharlas," Él encendió el auto y miró hacia atrás para salir del estacionamiento. "no te convierte en alguien igual, Misty. Tus razones son muy diferentes."

Un poco sorprendida, contempló la expresión seria que Gary tenía, y se preguntó cómo era que él se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente le molestaba antes que ella misma pudiera descifrarlo del todo. Habría pensado que él se reiría o la regañaría por su falta de control en sus emociones, por casi arruinar su cubierta en el proceso, pero en cambio él resultaba ser mucho más perceptivo de lo que su carácter daba a prever.

Una vez más eso le mostraba que no podía confiarse en los exteriores pensó sin poder evitar sentirse como una tonta al haber sido totalmente engañada por la aparente actitud amistosa de Kaori.

"Gary," Volvió su mirada a él. "¿cuando me advertiste que no me fiara por completo de ellas fue porque ya sabías cómo eran?"

Él mantuvo su vista al frente, atento en la autopista a la que acababan de entrar.

"Un poco. No soy cercano a ellas pero conozco a Kaori desde que éramos niños. Su papá ha sido por dos décadas uno de los inversionistas propulsores de los proyectos e investigaciones de mi abuelo."

Eso le recordó lo que él le había dicho el día anterior sobre algunos de los inversionistas que iban al laboratorio.

"¿Su papá es de esos que conoces dispuesto a hacer cosas horribles sin importarle realmente los Pokémon?"

Gary sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo.

"A la mayoría de los inversionistas lo que les interesa es saber qué tan lucrativo será el proyecto antes de financiarlo, si no tiene utilidad monetaria no se molestan en ello. Él no es diferente, es un hombre de negocios. Pero es muy bueno en lo que hace, todo lo que toca prospera. Incluso mi abuelo lo respeta mucho y lo tiene como uno de sus mejores amigos." Gary se detuvo al llegar a un cruce y se recargó un poco sobre el volante, volteándola a ver antes de seguir el camino. "De hecho, ¿sabes que gracias a ti estoy evitando que me comprometan con Kaori?" Le dijo en voz más baja como si le compartiera un secreto.

Ella rió un poco, compadeciéndolo.

"Ahora entiendo tu desesperación. ¿Qué sería de ti si tu abuelo te casara con una de esas señoritas respetables de la alta sociedad como Kaori o sus amigas?"

Él asintió con una expresión exagerada de sufrimiento.

"Estaré eternamente en deuda contigo por eso, fugitiva."

Ambos rieron dejando ir un poco de la tensión.

Mientras Gary se inclinó al otro lado para ver que no pasaran otros autos y poder avanzar, Misty se preguntó cómo era que él en unas pocas horas realmente había comenzado a sentirse como alguien que no la dejaría sola.

Repentinamente, tener una persona más en su mundo en la que pudiera confiar se sentía como un gran tesoro.

"Misty," Él la llamó en un tono más serio que antes. "si quieres puedo investigar por mi cuenta. No tienes que volver a tratarlas."

"No, está bien. Puedo con ello." Rectificó.

Él asintió y luego sonrió como si acabara de pensar en algo.

"Pero tendrás que dominarte si te vuelven a hacer enojar." Comentó y la miró brevemente. "La próxima vez podría tener que besarte en serio si no lo haces." Le cerró un ojo.

Sin poder detenerlo se sonrojó profundamente, parecía como si él le estuviera coqueteando abiertamente; y no era nada más eso, incluso cuando se suponía que sólo fingían, él había besado su mejilla.

Era inesperado pero él estaba resultando ser aterradoramente lindo con ella.

"Gary," Lo llamó inclinándose un poco y lo miró seriamente, aunque él tenía su vista puesta al frente. "creo que contrariamente a lo que me parecía eres un buen chico y he comenzado a considerarte un verdadero amigo." Le informó llevando una mano a su hombro y le dio un leve apretón. "Pero sólo podría verte como a un hermanito." Le dijo directamente. "No te intereses en mí. Lo digo en serio. Me sentiría muy mal si te rompiera el corazón."

Gary comenzó a reír a carcajadas y ella quitó su mano preocupándose de que él tuviera que disimular el sentirse apenado.

Pero era para mejor, pensó decida, en ese momento todavía podían dejarlo ir como un chiste, ahorrándose la sorpresa y desgracia de verlo sufrir por ella más tarde.

Sobre aviso no había engaño.

"Ahora sí que me recuerdas a tus hermanas." Él exclamó recuperando el aire. "Una vez me hicieron la misma advertencia. Pero al menos ellas tenían la justificación de tener algunas copas de más. ¿Tú de dónde sacas tanta seguridad?" La miró rápidamente como si estuviera genuinamente curioso. "Es como si no supieras con quién estás hablando, preciosa." Nuevamente le cerró un ojo.

Y volvió a reírse.

"Bueno, sólo te lo digo para que no te quejes después." Misty se cruzó de brazos, pretendiendo que no se sentía para nada avergonzada. "Y eso sólo confirma que de cualquier manera las chicas Waterflower somos mujeres difíciles de conquistar. Ni borrachas ni en un millón de años ninguna de nosotras caería en tu lista de seguidoras."

Él se rió.

"¿Quieres que te cuente qué hicieron después? Me dieron su autógrafo, se tomaron fotos conmigo y publicaron que Gary Oak era fan de las hermanas sensacionales. Antes de esa fiesta en la que coincidimos no sabía ni quiénes eran; su gimnasio fue tan fácil de vencer que las había borrado de mi memoria."

Aún cuando quería mantener el orgullo de ser su hermana, ellas se lo hacían muy difícil.

"Como sea," Se enderezó negada a dejarse ganar por él. "el punto es que debes sentirte feliz porque has conseguido fingir ser el novio de la cuarta y más sensacional de las hermanas Waterflower pero no olvides que es pura actuación."

Él la miró momentáneamente y sin responderle nada, simplemente revolvió su cabello antes de concentrar su atención a la carretera.

Desconcertada por su acción, Misty llevó una mano a su cabeza, peinándose un par de veces antes de voltear su vista a la ventana, sintiéndose algo incómoda de pronto. ¿Él podría malinterpretarla y creer que de hecho era ella quien le coqueteaba ahora?

Lo miró de reojo y él pareció intuirlo porque volteó y le sonrió por un instante.

Alarmada, ocultó nuevamente su rostro de él, viendo hacia el paisaje. Era cierto. Gary debía creer que le coqueteaba, y, pensó con un vuelco en el corazón, además él le estaba correspondiendo. Santo Cielo, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

Respiró profundo. Quizás exageraba.

Sí, él sólo había revuelto su cabello. Ash hacía eso casi todo el tiempo con ella. Ash le guiñaba un ojo continuamente, y Ash también había besado su mejilla. Ash incluso había dicho que le gustaba su comida sólo porque ella lo había hecho para él. Además la había abrazado y curado, y comenzó a sonreír pensando en ello. Entonces, ¿quizás Ash también le coqueteaba?, concluyó emocionada.

Sacó su celular preguntándose si él le había llamado o escrito durante el día, pero para su desilusión no lo había hecho. ¿Estaría molesto con ella por no haber ido con él? Abrió su aplicación de mensajes y observó la sonriente foto de él, y distraídamente comenzó a escribir « _Te extraño_ » y a borrarlo, una y otra vez, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" Gary se inclinó sobre ella, haciéndola saltar del susto.

"¡Gary!" Lo miró molesta llevándose una mano al pecho para controlar su corazón. "Me asustaste."

"Bueno, te decía que ya llegamos a la casa de los Ketchum pero no me haces caso." Se acercó más a ella y le sonrió divertido, dando un pequeño golpe en su cabeza. "Por estar en Ashylandia."

"Yo no estaba—" Se detuvo mirando a la pantalla de su celular, antes de que ésta se apagara pudo leer un « _Te extraño_ » enviado a Ash por error. "Oh Dios, Oh Dios." Desbloqueó rápidamente su pantalla sólo para confirmarlo. Levantó su vista a Gary. "¡Mira lo que has provocado!"

Él tomó el celular para efectivamente poder verlo.

"Va a ser difícil que niegues ahora que te gusta."

"No, no," Intentó calmarse respirando profundo y cerrando los ojos. "es normal que una amiga extrañe a su amigo, aún si sólo han dejado de verse unas pocas horas."

Él hizo un sonido afirmativo y le regresó el celular.

"Sí, no significaría la gran cosa." Él se encogió de hombros. "Pero no me refería a eso."

"Entonces, ¿a qué?" Lo miró ladeando la cara hacia él.

"También le dijiste que te gusta." Gary le dijo en tono casual y acto seguido se bajó del auto dejándola sin poder reaccionar un par de segundos, torpemente con el celular en la mano.

Temiendo ver lo que ya sospechaba, desbloqueó la pantalla para leer que Gary había escrito después de su « _Te extraño_ » un « _Me gustas_ ».

Su grito bien podría haberse podido oír hasta Unova.

Sin pensarlo se bajó detrás de Gary, corriendo sin mucho cuidado hacia la parte de atrás del auto del cual él estaba sacando su bolsa y la ropa que había llevado puesta esa mañana cuando fue a verlo.

"¡Gary Oak! ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?" Levantó un brazo hacia él, aún corriendo apresuradamente.

Y su mirada se habría visto mucho más atemorizante si no hubiera perdido el equilibrio justo entonces debido a los tacones estúpidamente altos que él la había obligado a ponerse.

Él la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, como si estuvieran bailando tango, y se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa.

"Acabo de ahorrarles a Ash y a ti como otros 10 años de duda." Le cerró un ojo. "De nada."

* * *

 **Oh** , Delia no podía creer lo que acababa de ver desde su ventana. ¿No eran esos el encantador Gary y su querida Misty en una posición muy comprometedora?

Parecía ser que su idea de dejarla salir de nuevo al mundo había sido todo un éxito. Misty ya estaba haciendo nuevos amigos y recuperando su confianza en sí misma.

Era sorprendente lo que sólo un empujoncito en la dirección correcta podía hacer.

Y hablando de eso, no podía quedarse ahí sólo viendo, pensó con una sonrisa determinada, haría lo que toda buena madre haría por su hija (título que ella había dado a la chica hacía mucho) e invitaría a Gary a quedarse a cenar con ellos esa noche.

* * *

 **Ash** había estado esperando todo el día una llamada o al menos un mensaje de Misty, mirando su celular continuamente, sólo para que su reloj le mostrara que hora tras hora ella no se dignaba a acordarse de él, hasta que finalmente se había quedado sin batería y ni una sola señal de ella.

Suspiró conectando el celular a la fuente de energía.

Cuando él se burlaba de Brock y las locuras que era capaz de hacer con tal de impresionar a una mujer que le gustaba, éste le había predicho que un día lo entendería.

Probablemente Brock le diría un « _Te lo dije._ » y se divertiría mucho de verlo así.

Sin tener idea de lo que leía sólo manteniendo la vista fija en uno de los cientos de documentos por revisar, pensando en ella mientras estaba sentado frente a su enorme escritorio en su gran oficina en la Liga, usando su elegante traje de vestir confeccionado a su medida (ese que se ponía recordando la vez que ella le había murmurado con mejillas sonrojadas un « _Te ves bien, Ash._ »), preguntándose cómo hacer que ella también pensara en él.

Como si fuera sólo otro tonto enamorado dispuesto a hacer locuras por la mujer que amaba, él quería ser su hombre en todos los sentidos.

Por hacerla sentir orgullosa planeaba convertirse en un gran líder y dirigente de la Liga; por darle lo que ella quería pensaba descubrir por sí mismo, antes que Gary, dónde estaban sus hermanas, y para protegerla estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de lo que la hacía sentir inquieta.

Excepto que sus investigaciones no habían llevado a nada; en la junta apenas y había podido seguirles el ritmo, cada uno con opiniones distintas (quién diría que había tantas preocupaciones en el mundo Pokémon) pero si aparentemente en algo todos coincidían era en hacer elecciones para nombrar a los líderes de gimnasio de ahora en adelante.

¿De quién o qué se suponía debía sospechar entonces? ¿Todos?

¿Misty habría tenido más suerte yendo con Gary?, se preguntó un poco decepcionado.

Pero aún así él creía que ella tendría que haber preferido ir con él. ¿En dónde había quedado ese « _Juntos, Ash._ »? ¿Cómo podía olvidarse tan rápido de sus propias palabras?

¿Era porque Misty realmente pensaba que Gary era mejor investigando y deduciendo que él?

Supuso que ella diría que esa respuesta era obvia.

Suspiró sintiéndose impotente, y Pikachu volteó a verlo con ojos preocupados.

Le sonrió levemente y lo acarició detrás de las orejas.

"Pikachu, ¿crees que Misty confía más en las habilidades de Gary que en las mías?"

"Pi, Pikapi." Respondió firmemente.

"Pero a veces es como si todo el mundo lo prefiriera. Incluso mi mamá me da esa impresión cuando habla de él."

"Pikapi, pichupi."

"No es que esté celoso." Respondió cruzándose de brazos. "Sólo digo que ese par de mujeres tienen lealtades volátiles."

"Piika."

Su asistente tocó a su puerta en ese momento.

"Disculpe que lo interrumpa, Señor Ketchum, pero la reportera de la PKMNews llegó hace un momento y lo estará esperando para el ensayo de su entrevista de mañana en el estudio de la planta baja."

"Gracias, Dorothy. Bajaré de inmediato."

Ella asintió y se acomodó sus lentes, mirándolo insegura.

"Señor Ketchum, el maestro Lance quiere que lo llame antes."

Seguramente era para cerciorarse que se hubiera familiarizado con las preguntas (y respuestas) preliminares que le había mandado para la entrevista. En su mayoría eran sobre las elecciones en ciudad Celeste y estaban enfocadas en hacerlo ver como un paso decisivo para la restauración y reformación de los gimnasios.

Se suponía que él debía actuar como si hubiera apoyado el proyecto desde el principio.

En teoría no había razón para estar en contra, así que no tenía más opción que hacerlo así pero una parte de él se sentía incómodo al tener que pretender que formaba parte de algo de lo que apenas se había enterado.

"Gracias, Dorothy."

Su secretaria asintió de forma educada, casi reverencial, como siempre lo trataba; de hecho, a él se le había hecho muy extraño escucharla llamarlo señor la primera vez, con ese tono tan respetuoso, a diferencia de Misty que sólo lo llamaba así en forma de broma y, de pronto, eso hizo que a él se le ocurriera algo.

En un inicio no había pensado en hacer trabajar de verdad a Misty, sólo iba a pedirle esto o aquello pero dado que ella no se tomaba en serio que él fuera su jefe, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

"Si no se le ofrece nada más, señor."

"Espera Dorothy," Le sonrió. "¿hace cuánto que no te doy vacaciones pagadas?"

Porque después de todo si él ya no tuviera otra secretaria, Misty ya no podría negarse a ir.

* * *

 **Gary** nunca había podido negarle nada a la señora Ketchum. Por un lado porque la respetaba tanto como si fuera su propia madre y por el otro porque de cualquier manera ella no escucharía un no de él.

Si de algo se le podía acusar era de ser excesivamente amable o perseverante.

Aunque, sonrió mirándose en el espejo del baño, sería divertido quedarse a cenar para ser testigo del gran momento en el que Ashy-Boy y la fugitiva admitieran sus sentimientos.

¿Quizás ella le estaría eternamente agradecida ahora?

Felicitándose a sí mismo por su pequeña travesura y sin demorarse más, salió del baño de los Ketchum para encontrarse casi de inmediato con Misty cruzada de brazos esperando por él.

"Tienes suerte porque Ash todavía no ha visto el mensaje. Así que vas a llamarle ahora mismo para decirle lo que hiciste antes de que lo lea y tenga la idea equivocada."

Hablando de mujeres _perseverantes_.

"Ok." Sin mostrar objeción, tomó el celular que ella le ofrecía y marcó el número. "Le diré que yo envié los mensajes."

Ella asintió complacida con su docilidad.

"Sabes lo que te conviene, Oak."

Gary le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada.

"Claro, tú sabes que me gusta la honestidad." Le dijo escuchando que la línea comenzaba a sonar. "Pero ya estando en eso, ¿qué dices si también le comento que estuviste media hora babeando viendo su foto?" Agregó cambiando el auricular a su otro oído. "Hey Ash."

Misty le arrebató el teléfono.

"Ash, no veas tus mensajes hasta venir a casa." Gritó y luego se acercó más el teléfono al oído. "¿Ash? ¿Bueno?"

Gary empezó a reír y revolvió su cabello al caminar junto a ella.

"No contestó, Misty. Debe estar ocupado." Siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de los Ketchum y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones.

Ella lo siguió aún caminando torpemente con los zapatos que él sabía eran medio número más chico y que no se había cambiado aún. Probablemente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo le explicaría a Ash esos simples mensajes como para pensar en otra cosa.

Comenzó a sentir una ligera sensación de culpa. ¿Tal vez se le habría pasado la mano?, se preguntó mientras ella se sentó a su lado y la vio intentar llamar una tras otra vez, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte y no sólo una broma digna de un niño de primaria.

Para él era imposible entender la relación entre Ash y Misty. Eran afortunados de tenerse en un mundo en el que no era fácil encontrar a la persona correcta pero vivían negando lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

¿Tenía eso sentido?

Si él fuera Ash, no la dejaría dudar de sus sentimientos. Se aseguraría de haberle hecho saber hacía mucho quién era ella para él.

"No contesta." Misty le comunicó en tono trágico.

Él rió suavemente.

"Ya déjalo. Él te llamará cuando lo vea."

Ella bajó el celular y lo colocó junto con sus dos manos sobre su regazo.

"Tú no lo entiendes." Lo acusó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos previos. "He esperado mucho para confesar esas sencillas palabras." Admitió con voz algo inestable. "Pero no se suponía que sería así. Tenía que ser perfecto."

Gary la miró desconcertado. Lo había aceptado.

Ella en verdad estaba enamorada de Ash.

¿Pero por qué extrañamente a Gary eso parecía decepcionarle?

Sacudiendo esa sensación, levantó su mano hacia su hombro.

"Fue inmaduro de mi parte, no pensé en lo que significaba para ti. Pero no llores." Agregó rápidamente. "Haré como quieres y le diré que yo lo escribí. No, es más, me aseguraré de que no lo vea." Le prometió.

Ella volteó a verlo con sus enormes y brillantes ojos turquesa.

"¿Lo harás?" Frunció levemente el ceño. "¿No te estás burlando de mí?"

Revolvió su cabello con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No. Confía en mí."

Ella lo miró sin responder nada y sintiéndose incómodo para seguir manteniendo su mirada, prendió la televisión.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento de decepción?

Él había sabido desde antes de conocerla lo que ella sentía por su amigo, y aún más, había sabido que era correspondida.

Le daba gusto por ellos, se dijo.

Y aún así habría preferido no saberlo.

Por un momento le habría gustado permitirse pensar que las apariencias engañaban y que ella decía la verdad cuando negaba querer a Ash.

Porque por un momento pensó haber encontrado a la única mujer que miraría más allá de sus apariencias, de su suerte, de su familia; la que podría verlo simplemente a él, tal y cómo realmente era.

Y quererlo por ser así.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios, cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.


	8. No te decepciones

**No culpes a tu suerte.**

* * *

 **Su** secreto mejor guardado estaba en peligro y el culpable de eso, ¿qué hacía? Mostrarle su bonita sonrisa, revolver su cabello y decirle confía en mí.

Lo miró con incredulidad pero Gary simplemente desvió su mirada y prendió la televisión.

No tenía palabras. En serio. Misty se había quedado sin palabras.

Viendo el apacible perfil de Gary, ella frunció levemente el ceño, ¿cómo podía quedarse ahí tan campante después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho? ¿No tenía conciencia, era así de cínico o realmente creía que él tenía el poder de deshacer lo que ya había sido enviado?

Conociendo su personalidad, probablemente eran las tres opciones.

Suspiró pero no tenía caso enojarse con él. ¿Cómo iba a entender alguien como Gary Oak lo que era tener un amor no confesado?

La angustia, el anhelo, la emoción.

Presionó nerviosamente el teléfono entre sus dos manos.

¿Cómo terminaría esa noche? ¿Sería un sí, un no, un tal vez o un inténtalo de nuevo más tarde?

Manteniendo los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su celular, sin poder hacer nada, sintiéndose entre aliviada y decepcionada de que la aplicación aún marcara que Ash no había visto los mensajes; igual que una tonta cuyo corazón no podía definirse, no podía controlarse.

Odiaba que sus expectativas se elevaran y que los miedos la detuvieran al mismo tiempo. Odiaba su corazón dividido.

Odiaba la incertidumbre.

Y sin embargo, sabía que estaba siendo infantil al preocuparse tanto por ello. Después de los 12 años de edad, ¿quién se creería sincera una confesión en un mensaje de texto?

Si Ash leyera ese simple « _Me gustas_ », ¿qué pasaría?

¿Se reiría? ¿Le diría con una sonrisa « _También me gustas, amiga mía._ » como si entre ellos cualquier te quiero, cualquier me gustas pudiera ser sólo amistad?

Pero si acaso él sintiera lo mismo que ella, aún si fuera en una menor intensidad, ¿podría leerlo y no tomárselo en serio?

Si fuera ella la que recibiera un mensaje así de él, no podría dejarlo pasar como una broma; sería demasiado valioso para ella.

Pero, ¿qué haría él?

¿Debería descubrirlo y saber de una vez por todas?

Esa podía ser su oportunidad. Podría sólo decirle a Ash lo que realmente sentía. Utilizar esa circunstancia inesperada y olvidarse de encontrar el momento perfecto.

Porque, ¿cómo se sabe cuándo es el momento perfecto para decir un te quiero por primera vez?

Cuando han pasado 14 años de callarlo.

14 años de esperarlo.

14 años de negarlo.

Quizás el momento perfecto ya la había pasado de largo, y esa era sólo su última oportunidad.

"No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada." Declaró más para darse valor que para hacerle saber a Gary. "Iré a buscarlo y se lo diré en persona."

Sin esperar que aprobara su decisión, salió corriendo y él se levantó tras suyo, apenas deteniéndose para apagar la televisión.

"Espera, Misty. Si realmente quieres ir, yo te llevo."

Ella abrió la puerta y salió velozmente al mismo tiempo que un auto que no reconoció se estacionaba frente a la casa.

Era Ash.

Y venía con alguien más.

Se detuvo de golpe y Gary casi chocó contra ella.

Ahí parada en el portal de la casa con su corazón acelerado, su mente no podía procesar bien la imagen que sus ojos captaban.

¿Quién era ella, la que iba con él?

¿Y por qué parecían charlar tan animadamente que Ash ni siquiera la había notado todavía?

¿Era por eso también que no había visto sus mensajes? ¿Estaba ocupado con otra mujer?

Gary puso una mano en su hombro al pararse a su lado. Quizás para detenerla. Quizás para calmarla.

"Si dices que Ash no lo ha leído, no tienes que precipitarte." Él le dijo suavemente viendo también hacia el auto. "Tenías razón antes. No era la forma de que él sepa lo que sientes; estuvo mal de mi parte. Mereces que sea perfecto." Quitó la mano de su hombro y le sonrió levemente. "Te ayudaré como te prometí a eliminar los mensajes antes de que los lea."

Lo que él decía era verdad, ese no era el momento.

Pero ¿por qué eso la hacía sentir tan decepcionada?

* * *

 **¿Por** qué el ver desde lejos estacionado el auto de Gary frente a su casa hacía sentir tan decepcionado a Ash? ¿Sería porque en el fondo había dado por hecho que para esa hora Misty ya estaría sola, esperando por él como cada noche?

Se avergonzó de sí mismo y de aquél sentimiento egoísta, porque a pesar de toda su historia juntos, sabía que si a Misty comenzara a gustarle más estar con Gary, él no tendría derecho a sentirse defraudado.

Deseando no pensar más en eso, desvió su mirada hacia Pikachu que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

"Ash, mira, ¿no es ése el coche de mi hermano?" May, quien iba conduciendo, señaló viendo lo mismo que él había notado y, luego, hizo una pausa con gesto pensativo. "Ash, Gary va en serio con Misty, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó como buscando genuinamente su opinión.

Él ya había imaginado que le sería muy difícil tener que fingir que Misty era novia de Gary, pero en la práctica le resultaba casi doloroso.

"Sí, quién lo diría."

May sonrió complacida.

"En realidad, a mí no me sorprende tanto. Sabía que una vez que mi hermano encontrara a la indicada, él no se andaría con juegos." Proclamó con orgullo y volteó a verlo. "¿Sabes por qué?" Ash se encogió de hombros. "Porque lo eduqué para ser todo un caballero." Se rió.

Él soltó un sonido de incredulidad.

"Sólo eres un año mayor, May. ¿Cómo lo educaste tú?" Murmuró pero ella actuó como si no lo hubiera oído y se limitó a apagar el auto.

"Ash, entonces, ¿puedo quedarme a cenar con ustedes?" Le preguntó con la sonrisa que tenía fama de conseguir ablandar al corazón más duro; y Ash se rió porque no era necesario que la utilizara con él.

Ella siempre sería bienvenida en su casa.

"Claro." Ash le sonrió sinceramente. "Y, por cierto, gracias por traerme. Es algo incómodo desde que no tengo auto."

May asintió comprensivamente.

"Debe serlo, las distancias que recorres diariamente no son cortas." Comentó desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad. "¿No piensas comprarte otro?"

Él también se quitó su cinturón de seguridad.

"Lo he pensado pero ¿dónde voy a encontrar otro como ése?" Se lamentó con pesar. "No existe un modelo igual; era una edición especial para mí."

"Ash, suenas como alguien que no puede olvidar a su ex." Ella soltó una risita mientras se inclinó para tomar su bolso del asiento de atrás. "Sólo elige uno que te guste; no es la gran cosa." Le aconsejó y se detuvo a mirarlo un momento, moviendo la cabeza. "De veras que a veces creo que los hombres son más fieles a esas máquinas."

"Hey, yo soy fiel en todo." Se defendió indignado.

"Eres fiel a tus Pokémon, quizás." Ella comentó acariciando a Pikachu. "Pero ya que sale el tema, yo a ti nunca te he conocido una mujer, Ash."

"Entonces, no me conoces tan bien como crees, May."

Ella lo miró en silencio por un instante y luego, como si se hubiera contenido de decir algo, simplemente salió riendo del auto.

¿Por qué se reía?, se preguntó algo ofendido. ¿Realmente le era tan impensable que a él le interesara en serio una mujer? No era como si él todavía fuera un niño.

"Oye," Gritó bajando también. "¿qué es tan gracioso?"

Ella dejó de reír, y lo miró por encima del cofre de su auto.

"Es sólo que de repente se me ocurrió que ya sé por qué no has tenido novia en todos estos años." May le informó, y dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios a la vez que él parpadeó confundido. "¿Es porque sigues enamorado de mí, Ash?"

"¡Pikachupi!" Pikachu de repente saltó rumbo a la casa, y Ash volteó sobresaltado para encontrarse que Misty los estaba viendo con ojos sorprendidos.

¿Había escuchado lo que dijo?, Ash se preguntó intentando interpretar la mirada de Misty.

Y por un segundo el tiempo pareció detenerse, como si hubiera entre ambos preguntas difíciles de decir en voz alta pero entonces May corrió tan jubilosamente como Pikachu hacia Misty, ignorando por completo la expresión desconcertada de ésta.

"¡Hola!" La saludó. "Al fin nos conocemos. Soy May, la hermana de Gary. Hablamos hace rato." Le extendió una mano.

"Eh, hola." Misty tomó la mano después de un ligero titubeo. "Encantada de conocerte."

Gary caminó junto a su hermana, y sin detenerse empujó levemente de la frente de ésta, alejándola de Misty.

"No asustes a mi novia, May." Le advirtió pasándola de largo.

"No seas así." Se quejó volteándolo a ver con el ceño fruncido. "No le voy a hacer nada." Prometió volviendo a sonreír, y luego regresó su vista hacia Misty, observándola un momento antes de levantar sus dos dedos pulgares en señal de aprobación. "Supongo que eres la afortunada."

Entonces, Gary se acercó a él con una expresión casual en su rostro dejando a las otras dos atrás.

"Hey Ash, ¿me prestas tu celular?" Le preguntó parándose frente a él. "El mío se quedó sin pila y necesito comunicarme urgentemente con alguien. Por cierto, tienes paquete para llamadas internacionales ¿verdad?"

"Creo que sí." Se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, y sencillamente buscó el aparato en su bolsillo pero no lo sintió, lo buscó en el otro pero tampoco estaba.

Gary lo miró un poco impacientado.

Entonces, lo recordó. Le había puesto a cargar la batería cuando se fue al ensayo de su entrevista y luego había olvidado regresar por éste.

"Lo siento, Gary." Se disculpó. "Lo dejé en mi oficina en la Liga. Pero si necesitas hacer una llamada, puedes usar el videoteléfono de la casa. No importa si es a otra región." Le ofreció.

Gary le agradeció y se volteó de nuevo en dirección a su casa mientras May exclamaba algo sobre que el vestido de Misty era justo su estilo y pronosticaba que serían grandes amigas

Ash suspiró cerrando la puerta del auto. Si ése era un indicio, ésa sería una larga noche.

* * *

 **Todo** iba demasiado rápido, y Misty realmente no sabía cómo tomárselo.

Cuando al fin se había armado de valor para confesarle a Ash cómo se sentía, lo encontraba coqueteando a las risas con una chica que se preguntaba si él todavía seguía enamorado de ella. ¿Había oído bien?

Quería creer que sólo estaba malinterpretando lo que había visto.

Pero si fuera verdad, por un lado, tendría sentido; May era agradable, y la hacía sentir bienvenida en su familia sin importarle quién era.

Misty no se había preparado para eso.

Había accedido fingir ser la novia de Gary creyendo que estaría todo el mundo en contra pero comenzaba a hacerla sentir bastante incómoda engañar a alguien que sinceramente se alegraba por ellos.

Y, al reunirse todos para cenar se dio cuenta que había otra cosa en la que no había pensado, ¿cómo reaccionaría la mamá de Ash al escuchar que salía con el amigo de su hijo?

Misty hubiera querido poder negarlo de inmediato, pero entonces, Delia le sonrió igual que siempre.

"Ah, eso explica lo que vi por la ventana." Exclamó casi para sí y se sirvió un poco de puré de papa.

Misty parpadeó desconcertada, ¿eso era todo? ¿No estaba decepcionada de que fuera Gary en lugar de su hijo? ¿No había tenido ni un poquito de ilusión de tenerla como su nuera?

"Exactamente, ¿qué viste, mamá?" Ash preguntó frunciendo el ceño, y Misty pudo sentir que a quien miraba era ella.

Suprimió una pequeña sonrisa. Por lo menos, Ash parecía algo celoso con todo ese asunto.

"Ash, ¿qué pregunta es esa?" May empujó levemente con su brazo el de él, riéndose nerviosa. "No quiero saber los detalles de qué hace mi hermano cuando está solo con su novia."

Misty se sonrojó automáticamente.

"No. No es lo que crees." Negó agitando sus manos. "Lo que vio fue que me sostuvo para que no cayera. Nada más. Nuestra relación es totalmente inocente, apenas nos hemos dado la mano." Declaró con firmeza, esperando mantener la buena impresión que tenía con su (ojalá) futura suegra. "Nosotros vamos muy lento y con mucha calma, ¿verdad, Gary?"

Él la miró como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso, y luego se volteó a los demás.

"Sí, mi novia es muy tímida," Explicó lentamente. "pero yo esperaré por ella, el tiempo que sea necesario."

Al escucharlo May emitió un « _aw»_ , Delia sonrió, Ash concentró su atención a su comida de nuevo, y sin poder evitarlo, Misty se ruborizó y tuvo que tomar agua para intentar disimularlo.

Entonces, Gary le cerró un ojo, haciendo que ella casi se atragantara con su bebida.

¿Porqué le estaba coqueteando enfrente de la mamá de Ash?

Era tan vergonzoso.

"Es tan romántico." May comentó en tono soñador y luego volteó a ver a Ash, como si acabara de entender algo. "Ah, entonces, es por eso que de repente estás interesado en tener novia. Estás celoso de ellos." Sonrió levemente.

"¿Qué?" Ash exclamó sin haber tragado su comida del todo bien y May golpeó su espalda algo preocupada cuando él comenzó a ahogarse.

Misty los miró sintiéndose extraña, ¿desde cuándo Ash estaba interesado en tener novia?

Entonces, May levantó la cara.

"Gary, tengo una idea; quizás tú podrías presentarle alguna amiga."

"Me parece una buena idea." Delia concordó.

"¡Esa es muy mala idea!" Misty intervino al mismo tiempo antes de que Gary pudiera responder, y cuando todos guardaron silencio, ella se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Se sonrojó, y Gary se rió.

"¿Por qué, amor? ¿No te gustaría que le presentara a Kaori?"

¡Cómo se atrevía siquiera a sugerir tal cosa! (Aun si era obvio que él lo decía sólo para justificar su reacción ante la propuesta de May.)

"Ni se te ocurra." Se limitó a contestar.

Ash, quien ya se había recuperado de su ataque de tos, levantó la mirada esta vez genuinamente curioso.

"¿Quién es Kaori?"

"No quieres saberlo, Ash." Respondió enterrando fuertemente el tenedor en su carne. "Estaba tan enojada. Hoy estuvo actuando todo el día como si fuera mi amiga pero luego a mis espaldas la escuché cómo se burlaba. Si Gary no me hubiera detenido, no sé qué les hubiera hecho."

"Suena terrible, querida." Delia la miró preocupada.

Asintió cerrando con más firmeza su puño.

"Mist, pero lo que ellas dijeron no tenía sentido." Gary señaló con voz suave pero segura. "Mejor olvidémoslo, no quiero que te dé indigestión." Añadió posando ligeramente una mano sobre la suya, a manera tranquilizadora, logrando en el acto que ella suavizara la presión que había estado haciendo sobre el cubierto.

Quizás era porque Gary era muy buen actor pero de verdad podía calmarla fácilmente pensó desviando su cara de la mirada preocupada de él sólo para encontrarse con que Ash la veía fijamente con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

"¿Es a esos amigos a quiénes le presentaste hoy?" May preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Exclamó rápidamente como sin pensarlo. "Era obvio que a Kaori le caería en mal la noticia; está obsesionada contigo desde que volvió."

Gary se rió, y se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, Kaori lo iba a saber tarde o temprano."

Con eso, los demás pretendieron seguir comiendo en silencio, pero Misty todavía sintió algo de curiosidad sobre el asunto.

"¿Kaori y tú son amigas?" Preguntó a la hermana de Gary, haciendo notar su sorpresa quizás un poco más de lo debido.

May le sonrió ligeramente.

"No, no realmente. O al menos, ya no, de niñas se puede decir que lo éramos; tenemos la misma edad y cuando venía al laboratorio con su papá, era natural que jugáramos juntas, pero a eso de los 7, ella se fue a un internado en Johto. Nos reencontramos hace unos años pero ahora se cree que; ah, pero espera, ¿tú no conocías antes a Kaori, Misty? Ella se lleva con tus hermanas, ¿no? Bueno, no sé si con las tres, pero a Daisy y a ella las vi en el estudio un par de veces."

"¿En el estudio? ¿Cuál estudio?"

"En el estudio de grabación. Ellas salieron en varios comerciales juntas y me pareció que eran amigas."

"Ah." Respondió pensativamente, tratando de acomodar la información. "Entonces, ¿Kaori y tú también son modelos?"

Misty quiso reconocerla de algún anuncio, y ya que se fijaba se le hacía ligeramente familiar, como si ya hubiera visto a la hermana de Gary antes pero no pudiera señalar exactamente dónde.

May se rió como apenada, y volteó a ver a Gary.

"Intenta ganarme diciendo que parezco modelo, ¿verdad?"

Gary se encogió de hombros.

"No. Creo que genuinamente no sabe quién eres, May."

"Cómo no vas a saberlo, Misty." Ash terció denotando obvia incredulidad antes de que May pudiera presentarse. "Es reportera en la PKMNews, la vemos todos los días a las 9."

"Es cierto, querida." Delia confirmó.

May asintió.

"Ah, ya veo. Perdón, no te había reconocido."

La verdad era que antes no había puesto mucha atención pero, oh, era cierto, ya la identificaba; si May se recogía sus bonitos bucles castaños dorados en un peinado formal hacia atrás, y se colocaba unos lentes, era justo igual a esa reportera que entrevistaba a Ash continuamente.

Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de algo.

"Espera, ¿es por eso que no te puedes perder las noticias?" Exclamó viendo hacia Ash. "¡No era porque quisieras estar bien informado! Es porque quieres verla a ella."

Ash la miró parpadeando repetidamente, como si estuviera procesando su acusación. Gary se aclaró la garganta. Delia ladeó la cabeza.

Entonces, May comenzó a reír.

"Ash, ¡sí que sigues enamorado de mí! Ternurita." Exclamó entre risas y palmeó su brazo. "Sabía que no podrías olvidarme. Me lo prometiste."

Ash miró a May irritado, pero Misty pudo notar que estaba sonrojado.

"No es eso, May." Dijo lentamente y volteó a Misty. "Veo las noticias porque de verdad es mi obligación estar informado. No tendrías que dudar tan abiertamente de mí."

En ese preciso instante, ¿qué podría hacer sentir peor persona a Misty que había avergonzado a su mejor amigo enfrente de su familia y amigos cercanos o que en el fondo lo que más le dolía a ella era confirmar que él realmente había estado enamorado de May?

Desvió su mirada.

"Ash, lo dije sin pensar." Murmuró. "No lo tomes tan en serio."

Delia siempre dispuesta a aligerar el ambiente intervino en ese momento.

"Entonces, ¿quién está listo para el postre?"

* * *

 **Cuando** May había escuchado la tarde anterior el rumor que circulaba entre algunos asistentes del laboratorio sobre que su hermano estaba saliendo con la ex líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, siendo sincera, no había sabido qué pensar; Gary había estado en algún que otro escándalo infundado antes y ése en particular parecía ser descabellado, incluso afirmaban que Misty había golpeado a Gary en un arrebato de celos.

Se había reído moviendo la cabeza, ¿no era eso exagerado?

Pero como firme creyente de que el amor, mientras más ilógico e inesperado, más romántico era, no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto hasta verificarlo y, tan sólo unas pocas horas después ya no le cabía duda de su veracidad; sonrió echando una última mirada hacia la puerta de la casa dónde Gary seguía despidiéndose de su novia.

Sí, tal vez era pronto para decir con exactitud cómo resultaría su historia, si sería un final feliz o uno trágico; pero, desear lo mejor para ellos era lo que May creía le correspondía hacer como su hermana mayor.

Sintiéndose más tranquila pero al mismo tiempo cansada, agradeció nuevamente a Ash, quien la había acompañado hasta su carro; y disponiéndose a irse, se giró para abrir la puerta.

"Espera, May, antes de que te vayas," Él la detuvo. "hay un favor que quisiera pedirte."

Algo extrañada volteó a verlo.

"¿De qué se trata?"

Entonces, Ash se acercó más a ella, como si aquello requiriera de expresarse en voz baja y en estricta confidencialidad.

"Sin decirle a nadie que te lo pedí," Él le dijo enigmáticamente. "¿puedes investigar quién filtró a la prensa que supuestamente Misty había pedido un préstamo ilegal?"

Se sorprendió por la gravedad de su voz y por lo inusitado de su petición, pero, intuyendo que no era momento de pedirle detalles, ella asintió sin cuestionarlo.

"Sí, está bien."

Él le sonrió, aparentemente aliviado de que no le hiciera preguntas.

"Gracias, May. Nos vemos mañana." Ash se despidió abriendo la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar al auto.

"Sí, qué descanses, Ash." Sonrió entrando al coche mientras él se dio la vuelta de nuevo a su casa.

Se acomodó en su asiento ocultando con una mano un pequeño bostezo; las emociones del día lentamente dejaban en su lugar un pesado agotamiento; y mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, se preguntó por qué Ash querría saber sobre eso un mes después de lo sucedido.

De hecho, en un principio a ella le había parecido algo raro que los dirigentes de la Liga no se hubiesen preocupado por hacer una investigación más profunda al respecto como indicaba el protocolo; y más, porque normalmente Lance era muy meticuloso en ese aspecto.

Al final, al menos que se hubiera hecho de forma muy secreta, May había supuesto que la elección de la Liga había sido enterrar el asunto lo antes posible.

Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos, encendió la marcha pero antes de poder empezar a conducir, le llamó la atención que Gary, quien también ya había subido a su auto, en lugar de seguirse de frente, rumbo a su casa, se estaba dando una vuelta en «U» de regreso a la salida de Paleta.

Frunció levemente el ceño mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor cómo se alejaba, ¿a dónde iba?

Considerando que habían cenado temprano, en realidad, no era muy tarde; y Gary, a diferencia de ella, era una persona nocturna; pero aún así, apenas dejando a su novia en casa, ¿a quién podría ir a ver?

Suspiró, y a la vez que concentró su atención en el corto trayecto de la residencia de los Ketchum a la suya, intentó no decepcionarse.

Gary no le daría motivos reales a Misty para estar celosa; esos eran puros rumores, siempre lo eran.

Porque lo que pocos sabían, era que su hermano era más solitario de lo que daba a prever a los demás; él dominaba a la perfección cómo ser encantador, consiguiendo popularidad a donde quiera que iba pero en realidad, él no dejaba entrar a otros fácilmente a su corazón.

Y por eso ella estaba más preocupada.

 _«Por favor, hermano,»_ Rogó en su interior. _«no hagas una tontería que Misty pueda malinterpretar después.»_

* * *

 **Gary** definitivamente estaba a punto de hacer una tontería por Misty.

Y, mientras iba a paso concentrado, tal cual ladrón a media noche, por los pasillos del cuartel de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto, tuvo que cuestionarse el por qué.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso por ella?

Apresuradamente descartó cualquier otra emoción oculta, e intentó convencerse de que sólo era porque se sentiría culpable si ella lloraba debido a él.

Además, se dijo que tampoco estaba haciendo algo demasiado difícil por ella; siendo nieto del profesor Oak, todo lo que había tenido que hacer había sido decirle al guardia que su abuelo lo había mandado, en carácter de vital importancia, a buscar un archivo que dejó olvidado en el laboratorio de la élite.

Sí; en teoría, si se descubría que en su lugar había entrado a la oficina del campeón, podría ser arrestado por allanamiento pero eso era improbable y por lo tanto, no era como si estuviera corriendo un gran riesgo por ella.

Con eso, se tranquilizó a sí mismo; todavía no llegaba el día en el que Gary Oak saliera de su camino para satisfacer los deseos de una señorita que sólo veía a otro estando frente a él.

Tampoco era como si se hubiera fijado en quién veía ella; no era algo que realmente le importara; ya fuera Ash u otro, no tenía nada que ver con él. Su relación con Misty era completamente ficticia y por simple conveniencia mutua; se acabaría en cuanto dejaran de necesitarse el uno al otro.

Agradeció en su interior que Ash no se hubiera molestado en echar llave a la puerta, y entró a la oficina, escaneando rápidamente el lugar en busca del celular de éste, que afortunadamente estaba sobre su escritorio, aún conectado a la luz eléctrica.

Movió la cabeza poco sorprendido por el descuido de su amigo, y se acercó para terminar lo antes posible con lo que había ido a hacer ahí.

Sin embargo, vencido por la curiosidad, se encontró a sí mismo leyendo brevemente el historial de mensajes de esos dos.

Misty solía mandarle muchos mensajes a Ash durante el día, pero para alguien que quería una confesión de amor perfecta, sus palabras habituales parecían carecer de cualquier rastro de romanticismo; a diferencia de sus admiradoras que llenaban sus conversaciones con _stickers_ y emoticones de corazones y besos, Misty, en cambio, llenaba las horas de Ash con simples preguntas cotidianas; interesada en su entrenamiento, en qué había almorzado; recordándole pequeñas cosas, y aconsejándole continuamente.

"Ella es una tonta." Murmuró con una especie de ternura inadvertida. "¿Quiere seducirlo o volverse una madre regañona para Ash?"

Pero de alguna manera, se sintió algo celoso; Misty realmente debía preocuparse mucho por Ash.

Desvió la mirada, incómodo por sentir que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de ellos (aún con lo sosas que eran sus conversaciones); así que, sin más eliminó el « _Me gustas._ » que él había escrito, y usando el mismo celular de Ash, como prueba le envió a Misty un « _Ya está, fugitiva. Puedes dejar el drama_ ».

La respuesta de ella fue casi instantánea.

Recargándose contra el escritorio de Ash, contestó la llamada que Misty hizo al teléfono de éste; probablemente ella ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar que debía llamar al de Gary y no al otro; pero daba igual, borraría ese registro también.

"Hola, ¿tienes tantos deseos de oír mi voz?"

"¿Cómo conseguiste el celular de Ash? ¿Fuiste a su oficina?" Misty dedujo rápidamente. "Pero ¿cómo entraste? ¿Usaste un Pokémon psíquico para teletransportarte?"

Sonrió notando el asombro claro en su voz, que incluso se podría decir se oía impresionada.

"¿No puedes dejar algunas cosas como un misterio? Sólo alégrate de que tu secreto está a salvo."

"Ok." Se escuchó poco convencida. "Bueno, gracias. Aunque tú lo ocasionaste así que, no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿oíste?"

"Sí, sí. Por cierto, voy a colgar ya. Me pone la piel de punta estar aquí, usando su celular y hablando contigo."

"Oh. Cierto, esto es raro. Apúrate a salir, y asegúrate de que nadie te vea. Espera, ¿y si tienen cámaras? Tenemos que—"

"Cálmate, fugitiva. Ya te dije que yo me encargo. En fin, te llamo si pasa algo, como si necesito que me recojas en la estación de policía."

Colgó antes de que ella pudiera decir más, riéndose de lo exagerada que estaba siendo; y salió de la oficina de Ash, luego de asegurarse de dejar todo tal cual lo había encontrado.

Caminando de regreso, concluyó que su relación con Misty era equivalente a la de dos compañeros de espionaje; tenían que confiar el uno en el otro pero no había nada romántico en eso.

Se sobresaltó de pronto al escuchar unos pasos y se ocultó precipitadamente en uno de los pasillos laterales, a la vez que sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo mientras el sonido se acercaba; era muy tarde, ¿quién estaría trabajando hasta esa hora?

Contuvo la respiración esperando que el guardia no hubiera sospechado de él.

Pero para su sorpresa, quien se detuvo casi justo frente suyo fue Lance, el antiguo campeón, y cuyo dictamen en el interior de la organización tenía más peso que el del mismo Ash (aunque eso no era algo de lo que se hablara públicamente).

Rápidamente meditó sus alternativas, y resolvió que no podía arriesgarse a que Lance lo viera, ya que tanto su inflexibilidad como su apego a las reglas eran bien conocidas; y dudaba que si lo pillaba ahí fuera de las horas establecidas para las visitas, lo dejara pasar sólo por ser el nieto del profesor Oak.

Así que mejor esperó en silencio y, cuando Gary creía que conseguiría librarse de ser atrapado, el celular de Lance comenzó a sonar, haciendo que se parara a revisar quién llamaba antes de contestar.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me has estado llamando?" La voz exigente de Lance llenó el lugar, haciendo eco. "Si no vas a decir nada, colgaré y no volveré a contestarte." Amenazó después de una breve pausa.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y en cambio, contrariamente a todo lo que Gary creía iba con el carácter de Lance, le pareció verlo titubear un instante, y luego, en vez de quitar el auricular de su oído, lo acomodó mejor contra éste como si quisiera captar cualquier sonido proveniente del otro lado.

"Daisy, eres tú, ¿verdad?" Se oyó casi desesperado. "No hagas esto, sólo habla conmigo." Su voz se suavizó hasta el punto que Gary tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharlo. "Tu hermana está bien, como te lo prometí."

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios; cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.


	9. No te equivoques

**No culpes a tu suerte.**

* * *

 _ **Este**_ _capítulo está cariñosamente dedicado a cada uno de ustedes que siguen el fanfiction, a pesar de que cada vez me tardo más en actualizar. Muchas gracias por su apoyo._

 _Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Hay** ocasiones en las cuales tenemos dudas de si lo hemos hecho bien de verdad o si sólo hemos estado malgastando nuestras oportunidades para ser felices; ya que en la vida únicamente se puede tomar un camino y una vez que se ha tomado, no podemos saber a dónde nos hubiera llevado el otro.

Entonces, ¿qué nos dice si hemos vivido escogiendo las decisiones correctas o las equivocadas?

Hacía muchos años atrás, cuando todavía era básicamente una niña, Misty había elegido quedarse a cuidar del gimnasio, renunciando a volver a viajar con sus mejores amigos, y hasta ese momento nunca se había arrepentido. El gimnasio era un precioso legado familiar que no podía desentender.

Pero quizás había sido un error, pensó dejándose caer en la cama, y mirando al techo, soltó su celular a un lado; Gary acababa de decirle que había cumplido su promesa de borrar el mensaje, y al menos eso significaba que ya no tenía que preocuparse por explicarle a Ash sobre unos sentimientos que podrían complicar su amistad.

Fue entonces cuando de golpe el peso de los sucesos y emociones del día recayeron sobre su corazón dándole una sensación inconclusa.

Era obvio que tanto su relación con Ash como con sus hermanas estaba llena de vacíos que no lograba atravesar; y aunque sin cuestionarlo ellos eran las personas más cercanas que tenía, eran al mismo tiempo un enigma.

¿Había resultado así porque ella había elegido tomar los caminos equivocados?

Sabía que era una pregunta inútil; así que se levantó para abrir la ventana, esperando que de alguna manera la brisa nocturna pudiera llevarse un poco de su melancolía.

Pero sólo consiguió volver a pensar en él.

El cuarto de Ash estaba justo al lado, y tal vez ya dormía profundamente, tan ingenuo como siempre, tan indudablemente próximo como irremediablemente inalcanzable; haciéndole sentir que aún si pasaran mil años no serían capaces de saltar ese vacío entre ellos.

"Misty, ¿en quién estás pensando?" Ash interrumpió el silencio, en un tono claro y a la vez bajo.

Y por un segundo, Misty no reaccionó; como si sólo fuera la voz de él dentro de su imaginación, ella se movió lentamente, y luego, para su sorpresa, él verdaderamente estaba ahí viéndola, plácidamente sentado sobre el borde de su ventana que se hallaba a una corta distancia de la de ella, recargando su espalda contra el marco y con una pierna flexionada de tal forma que tenía un brazo descansando sobre su rodilla.

Misty se sobresaltó tanto que no pudo contener un grito y brinco de asombro.

"¡Ash! ¿Qué haces ahí?"

Éste simplemente se rió y, viéndolo así, le recordó a cuando por las noches en sus viajes, él le insistía que subieran al árbol más alto del bosque a ver las estrellas.

"Entonces, ¿en quién estás pensando?" Él repitió.

Misty se volteó y miró hacia el cielo; Ash seguramente veía fijamente su perfil y ella deseó que la tenue luz de la luna no fuera suficiente para que él notara su rubor.

"No estoy pensando en nadie, Ash."

Lo escuchó reír suavemente.

"No te creo, Mist; reconozco tu cara soñadora. Parecía que en cualquier momento cantarías _Mil y un estrellas veo brillar,_ _sólo en él puedo pensar_ o algo así de cursi; como a ti te gusta."

Volteó a verlo y si hubiera tenido un objeto para aventarle lo habría hecho; pero Ash la miró y sonrió como él había aprendido a hacer para evitar el enojo de ella; esa sonrisa que le decía « _sólo bromeo contigo, Mist_ ».

Así que Misty suspiró y se dio por vencida.

"Sólo estoy cansada, Ash. Hoy fue un día largo, y todo para nada." Admitió reclinándose contra el marco de la ventana y cerró los ojos. "No estoy más cerca de saber dónde están mis hermanas; de hecho, sólo he descubierto lo lejos que siempre estuve de ellas."

Ash guardó silencio por un momento; y Misty se tranquilizó escuchando el sonido de los Pokémon nocturnos, el viento y la respiración de ambos.

"No sé qué decirte, Mist." Ash susurró un tiempo después, y en su voz había cierta impotencia. "No quiero que salgas herida."

Misty abrió los ojos y, se asomó por la ventana para intentar ver su expresión, pero él se había girado, y ella sólo podía ver la mitad de su rostro.

"Pero," Ash continuó. "si te digo que me lo dejes a mí, no me escucharás, ¿verdad, Misty?"

Si pudiera hacer lo que él quería; si pudiera sólo sostenerse de él, ella sabía que sería menos doloroso.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

"Ash, es que..."

Se detuvo insegura de cómo definir lo que sentía.

"Lo sé." Él respondió cuando ella no dijo nada. "Es porque son tus hermanas."

Él resumió en esas simples palabras lo que ella no había podido explicarse a sí misma.

"Sí." Reafirmó con voz dolida.

Ash volteó a ella y, buscando su rostro, le sonrió levemente, haciéndole sentir que nadie la entendía mejor que él; y así ambos se sonrieron por un instante en el que a pesar de sentirse y tenerse tan cerca aún no era suficiente para cruzar el espacio que los separaba.

Entonces, Misty como si fuera todavía una niña temeraria también se sentó sobre el borde de la ventana, dejando caer sus piernas al aire frío de la noche mientras los dos miraron en silencio las estrellas.

"Ash." Ella lo llamó unos minutos más tarde.

Él respondió con un sonido que confirmaba que la había oído.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo May?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

No le respondió de inmediato. ¿Qué era lo que ella realmente quería saber? ¿Si él había estado enamorado de May? Bueno, tenía curiosidad sobre eso pero había decidido que incluso si sabía el cuándo y el cómo no podría cambiar nada. Era algo que ya había pasado.

"¿Misty?" Sintió cómo él volteó a verla.

"Ella dijo que estabas interesado en tener novia ahora." Le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo, y sintiéndose algo nerviosa continuó rápidamente. "Es que es raro; no me habías dicho nada de eso, pensé que no querías tener novia porque estás ocupado casi todo el día entrenando y, justo ahora es más problemático que antes así que no tiene sentido que quieras tener una, ¿no?"

Ella no sabía por qué había terminado hablando como si intentara convencerlo de que tener novia era mala idea para él, cuando lo que realmente quería decirle era « _Quiero que ser yo_ ».

Él se rió.

"Nunca le dije a ella que quisiera tener una novia, Mist. No sé de dónde sacó esa idea." Él le aclaró, como si quisiera calmarla pero de alguna manera para ella tuvo el efecto contrario.

Misty contuvo un suspiro triste.

"Ah, ya veo. Sí, pensé que era raro."

"Aunque," Ash añadió en un tono algo enigmático, y ella levantó la vista intrigada a él. "no creo que sea tan malo si tuviera una, Mist."

¿Significaba que él en verdad lo estaba considerando?

"Ash," Lo miró seriamente antes de continuar. "entonces, ¿te gusta alguien?"

Él se inclinó, casi poniéndose en peligro de caer, y como si nada le sonrió.

"Misty, ¿quieres saber quién es?"

Ella no podía estar segura si él estaba jugando o no, y aunque intentó aparentar indiferencia, inconscientemente sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al borde de la ventana.

"¿Quién es?"

Su corazón se aceleró mientras él se tomó su tiempo en hacerlo de emoción. ¿Él quería matarla o qué?

Ash se inclinó incluso un poco más y la miró a los ojos.

"¿En verdad no lo sabes?"

"Ash." Le dijo en un tono que le advirtió se lo dijera de una vez; pero en realidad, ella no estaba segura de si quería escucharlo pronunciar justo entonces el nombre de otra; porque cualquier momento sería malo pero cuando se está al borde de un tercer piso, parece especialmente una mala idea.

Él borró momentáneamente su sonrisa mirándola de una manera que le dejó claro que pensaba ella no era para nada divertida; y, se enderezó por completo, dándole la apariencia de que no tenía intención de hablar en serio de eso, si ella no aceptaba primero jugar a las adivinanzas con él.

Ella también se enderezó.

"¿No vas a decirme quién es?" Le dijo algo indignada. "Pues, está bien. No me digas." Se volteó para volver a entrar a su cuarto.

Pero la risa tranquila de él la detuvo.

"Es que me sorprende, Mist, porque es algo obvio. Después de todo, ¿cómo puedes estar viviendo conmigo" Él se rió. "y no saber quién me gusta?"

Giró impulsivamente para verlo, y en el proceso, casi perdió el equilibrio, por lo que Ash reaccionó a tiempo para sostener su brazo; y así, con un pie en el aire y el otro en su cuarto, él consiguió cruzar el espacio que los separaba; para salvarla.

Él la soltó lentamente y se estabilizó de nuevo, dando un suspiro de alivio.

"Ash, estás loco." Ella parpadeó viéndolo todavía estupefacta. "Pudiste haber caído."

Él se llevó instintivamente una mano detrás de la cabeza.

"Nah." Él le sonrió. "Sabes que tengo buenos reflejos; además siempre caigo de pie," Afirmó con soltura. "igual que un Persian."

Ella movió la cabeza en desaprobación.

"Te crees invencible, Sr. Maestro Pokémon; pero un día nos darás un susto a tu madre y a mí. No, mejor dicho, ¿cuántos sustos no nos has dado ya?"

Él se rió de nuevo.

"Olvidas que fuiste tú la que iba a caer. Yo sólo te salvé."

Odiaba cuando él tenía un poquito de razón; así que se aclaró la garganta.

"En fin, me voy a dormir, Ash; porque tú sólo dices puras tonterías a estas horas."

Ash le sonrió.

"Y tú sólo estás gruñona como siempre."

Se miraron un instante, hasta que ella suspiró y terminó sonriendo; porque enojarse no le ayudaría a contradecirlo.

"Buenas noches, Misty. Descansa."

"Buenas noches, Ash. Que tengas dulces sueños." Susurró también.

De regreso en su habitación, Misty, se sentó en su cama, y se llevó una mano a la altura de su pecho; ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación inconclusa.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta que quizás habría muchas cosas de las que nunca estaría segura si hizo lo mejor o no, pero había algo de lo que hasta el final quería cerciorarse de sentir que no había cometido un error; así que regresó corriendo y se asomó de nuevo en su ventana.

"Hey, Ash." Lo llamó y él también regresó.

"¿Qué pasa, Mist?"

Ella le sonrió.

"No sé quién sea pero la mujer que te gusta tiene mucha suerte."

* * *

 **Lance** no quería pensar que había cometido un error; hasta el final, él quería creer que su decisión había sido lo mejor para todos. Pues, siendo práctico, el beneficio superaba con creces al sacrificio, y nadie sensato lo discutiría con él.

Pero de vez en cuando, en noches silenciosas como ésa, lejos del murmullo y las expectativas del mundo, las verdades que había querido pasar por alto quedaban al desnudo en su conciencia; persiguiéndolo, acosándolo, cuestionándolo.

Y entonces, la lucha de toda su vida se convertía en una victoria vacía.

¿Alguna vez realmente había sido un héroe?

Su celular por tercera ocasión en esa hora comenzó a sonar, y se detuvo para comprobar que era el mismo número privado de las otras dos veces en las que sólo colgaron sin decir nada.

En los últimos años, no era poco común que recibiera llamadas intimidantes o incluso amenazas, pero usualmente eran al teléfono de la Liga y no a su número personal; quién quiera que fuera esta vez tenía que ser alguien cercano a él o a un conocido suyo.

Por lo que, a la par que contestó la llamada, rápidamente de su memoria comenzó a descartar posibles sospechosos.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó con firmeza. "¿Por qué me has estado llamando?" Exigió, y sólo su propio eco le respondió. "Si no vas a decir nada, colgaré y no volveré a contestarte."

Pero no pudo hacerlo y en lugar de eso, con el auricular levemente separado de su oído, se sorprendió a sí mismo titubeando un instante entre lo que creía _debía_ hacer y lo que sabía _quería_ hacer; pues al final de la lista de sospechosos le parecía que sólo una persona tendría un motivo para hablarle y no decir nada.

"Daisy, eres tú, ¿verdad?" La respuesta fue una respiración entrecortada, así que inconscientemente, él se llevó el teléfono más cerca de sí para intentar escucharla. "No hagas esto, sólo habla conmigo." Su propia voz sonó desconocida para él, algo entre un ruego y una orden; pero incluso entonces ella todavía no contestó. "Tu hermana está bien, como te lo prometí." Agregó deprisa casi como un susurro, repitiendo lo que ya le había dicho hacía como un mes antes; y estaba consciente de que ella podría notar el dejo de desesperación en su tono.

Pero ya no le importó; quizás porque aún necesitaba una confirmación de que Daisy entendía que él había hecho todo lo posible por salvar la situación.

O por lo menos habría creído ella le daría oportunidad de preguntarle cómo estaba pero Daisy simplemente colgó, como si no le interesara que tan sólo un instante antes él le había mostrado en su voz esa parte suya que a otros no dejaba ver; al superhéroe sin la capa, a Lance el hombre como tantos, el que a veces tampoco está completamente seguro de saber si hizo lo correcto.

Pero como era evidente la sensacional Daisy Waterflower nunca consideraría quedarse con un hombre como cualquier otro.

* * *

 **Sin** caer enpresunción, Gary sinceramente consideraba que era un experto en leer entre líneas, deduciendo fácilmente lo que no era obvio para otros, pero esa mañana todavía tenía dudas de cómo interpretar la llamada que había escuchado por casualidad la noche anterior.

Porque muchas veces lo que juzgamos evidente sólo está empañando la verdad; y él era consciente de que no podía arriesgarse a acusar a Lance de ser parte de algo de lo que a ciencia cierta no sabía nada.

Gary suspiró sonoramente, y Misty a su lado volteó a verlo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Ella le preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad. "No es normal en ti."

Estaban en el set de grabación esperando que Ash saliera para su entrevista en vivo, pero no eran los únicos dándole apoyo a su amigo; Lance también estaba ahí saludando a los productores y asegurándose de que todo saliera como lo previsto.

"¿Gary?" Misty insistió algo más preocupada. "En serio, ¿qué pasa contigo esta mañana? Estás muy raro."

Él volvió su mirada a ella, y se inclinó a su oído.

"¿Cómo sabrías lo que es normal en mí?" Susurró.

Ella se alejó un poco de él.

"Entonces, me equivoco; ¿no te pasa nada?" Por su tono y expresión, Misty no lo creía posible.

Y Gary se preguntó fugazmente si ella también se consideraba a sí misma buena leyendo a las personas o si era porque le prestaba una atención especial a él; pero de cualquier forma, su reacción era normal, cuando una persona conocida actuaba contrario a su propia naturaleza, lógicamente, resultaba extraño y no podía atribuírsele la explicación común; tenía que buscarse otra.

"¿Gary?" Ella tocó su brazo.

"Misty," La nombró pero no giró a ella, en cambio, mantuvo su mirada en el grupo de gente yendo y viniendo en el plató. "¿qué piensas de Lance?"

Ella soltó su brazo, y antes de contestar, meditó unos segundos su respuesta.

"No lo he tratado de forma personal pero es alguien a quien respeto. Cuando me quedé a cargo del gimnasio, en las reuniones con los otros líderes, él siempre nos motivó a hacer lo mejor." Se detuvo un momento, y sonrió levemente. "Ash lo admira muchísimo."

Asintió pensativo; hasta ese punto había supuesto que ésa sería la respuesta de ella.

"Tracey me dijo que Ash no sabía nada sobre los cambios en los gimnasios." Comentó en voz baja como si hablara de cualquier tema. "Lance se lo ocultó, ¿no?"

Ella desvió la mirada, dándole la impresión de que le era difícil hablar de eso pero asintió.

"Ash esperaba que me dejaran volver a comprar el gimnasio," Explicó en voz tenue. "y fue esa misma noche a hablar con Lance. Al final, él le dijo que las elecciones eran lo mejor para mí y que no estaba en contra nuestra pero" Hizo una pausa, insegura. "hay algo que no me convence. No creo que ésa sea toda la historia; ¿qué más le ha estado guardando en secreto? De la misma forma, podría justificarlo fácilmente." Misty volteó a verlo, y él pudo notar la desesperación en sus ojos. "No quiero dudar de él, Gary. No me gusta, me hace sentir incómoda; pero me da miedo porque por lo regular mientras más oscuras son las ambiciones de alguien más ocultará sus verdaderas intenciones."

Gary contuvo otro suspiro cansado; no podía decirle que sus temores eran totalmente infundados, pues los detalles a simple vista se contradecían entre sí, apuntando a lugares distintos, y entonces, ¿cómo decir dónde se encontraba la verdad?

"Pero, Gary, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

Él percibió su expresión preocupada, y reconoció que no podía demorar más el contarle lo que había visto; ella merecía saber cuanto antes sobre la posible conexión entre Lance y Daisy.

"Misty, tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que empiece la entrevista, ¿podemos hablar en privado un momento?"

* * *

 **La** vista panorámica de ciudad Verde podía apreciarse claramente desde la azotea de la estación televisiva a donde Gary le propuso subieran para hablar en privado; por lo que Misty, cuando él comenzó a narrarle la corta y enigmática llamada entre (aparentemente) Daisy con Lance, se limitó a escucharlo en silencio mientras observaba pensativa los techos de los otros edificios y casas.

¿Por qué Daisy se comunicaría con Lance?

No tenía sentido; si iba a llamar a alguien, sería a Misty, ¿no era así?

Porque a decir verdad, Daisy y ella eran bastante unidas. Solían pasar mucho tiempo en el gimnasio entrenando a sus Pokémon juntas, y tanto era así que Daisy había llegado a convertirse en una auténtica entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos; incluso había comenzado a ganarle en muchas de sus batallas amistosas.

Su hermana ya no era la misma chica adolescente que solía regalar medallas con tal de no combatir, y Misty bromeaba diciéndole que a ese paso le quitaría su lugar como líder oficial. Daisy se reía y le contestaba, si quizás debería dejar su carrera en el mundo del entretenimiento, y hacer precisamente eso.

En realidad, Misty había pensado que su profesión como modelo era más una vanidad suya que algo serio. Tenía tiempo que no salía en ningún comercial o revista; dedicando sus apariciones públicas únicamente a los espectáculos acuáticos que hacía junto con Violet, Lily y ella en el gimnasio.

No se había cuestionado si era debido a que ya no la contrataban; sólo había dado por hecho que era ella quien rechazaba las ofertas.

Misty creía que su hermana no sólo era bonita; Daisy era cualquier cosa que ella quisiera ser o parecer.

Para describirla en pocas palabras, Daisy podía ser agraciada, altiva, encantadora o descarada a voluntad. Pero su confianza en sí misma era real; ella no tenía ninguna tentación de descender a la falsedad. A diferencia de Kaori o sus otras amigas, ella no disimularía lo que realmente pensaba o sentía.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué Daisy aún después de un mes no regresaba?

Sus tres hermanas debían saber que con un simple « _sorry_ » de su parte y muchos gritos por parte de ella, se habría arreglado; sabían no podría guardarles rencor por mucho tiempo.

Así que, ¿qué razón tenían para seguir huyendo? ¿Por qué no podían hacerle frente?

"Mira, por su reacción, Lance tampoco sabe dónde está y espera que Daisy se comunique con él." Gary concluyó, devolviéndola al momento presente. "Y por cierto," Se inclinó contra la barda que tenían detrás, dándole la espalda a la vista de la ciudad y miró hacia el cielo. "¿sabes qué clase de relación tienen Lance y Daisy? No sabía que fueran amigos."

"Mmm," Lo pensó volteando hacia él. "hasta donde yo sé, se conocen por asuntos de la Liga; él era el campeón cuando ella era la líder oficial del gimnasio junto con Violet y Lily."

De hecho, no tenían que ser amigos muy íntimos; su hermana poseía el don de conseguir que incluso hombres que la habían visto sólo una vez hicieran cualquier tipo de favor por ella con un simple pestañear de ojos.

Gary ladeó su cabeza hacia Misty y le sonrió.

"Ah, ahora sabemos cómo tus hermanas conseguían pasar sus inspecciones por aquél tiempo." Dijo en tono de broma. "Aunque me sigue pareciendo raro que Lance sea uno de esos vulnerable a sus encantos." Se rió como si acabara de acordarse de algo. "¿También le habrán hecho la advertencia de no enamorarse?" Preguntó en tono curioso sin realmente voltear a verla.

Suspiró intentando concentrarse en los hechos.

"Entonces, ¿crees que Lance está de nuestro lado?"

De ser así, era una buena noticia.

Gary no le contestó de inmediato, y justo cuando ella iba repetir su pregunta, él se enderezó como deliberando cómo responderle.

"Misty," Él la llamó de tal forma que la hizo sentir que le dolía tener que decirle lo siguiente. "creo que Lance está del lado de Daisy, o que al menos le importa lo que ella piensa de él." Hizo una pausa y la observó antes de continuar. "Pero, la verdad, todavía no sé si tú y Daisy están del mismo lado."

Sus palabras por un instante la desconcertaron; luego, se dio cuenta de su significado, y al ver su expresión afligida, él le dio una especie de sonrisa sentida.

"Pero, Gary" Lo miró intentando no verse demasiado como alguien que desesperadamente se aferra a una posibilidad improbable. "si ellos son amigos, es natural que Daisy le pidiera ayuda para no perder el gimnasio. Entonces, Lance no le mintió a Ash. Él realmente programó las elecciones porque a su parecer ése es el método más favorable de que recuperemos el gimnasio. Él está cumpliendo su promesa a Daisy."

Gary le sonrió levemente.

"Es cierto. Ésa es una teoría factible." Concordó recargándose contra la pared de nuevo. "Digamos que tus hermanas se endeudaron porque les gustan demasiado los lujos, y cuando no pudieron con eso huyeron porque no tenían el valor para asumir la culpa; te dejaron a ti a cargo porque para bien o para mal ellas te creían su hermana ingenua y fiel," A la mención de eso último Misty no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desacuerdo, pero se contuvo de contradecirlo verbalmente y lo dejó continuar, "pero no contaron con que a ti te daría por seguir la costumbre familiar de darte a la fuga—"

"Ve al punto, Gary." Lo interrumpió colocando una mano sobre su cadera.

"y entonces, Daisy llamó a Lance para decirle que le agradecería mil" Imitó a su hermana. "si evitaba mandarte a la cárcel. Es posible." Asintió pensativo. "Pero hay un pequeño detalle que me molesta, Misty."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Es obvio que tú no serás la favorita en estas elecciones. De hecho," Y la miró brevemente, como si una vez más se disculpara de decirle brutalmente la verdad. "creo que si te permiten participar es porque quien quiera que compita contigo se verá como una mejor opción junto a ti. Justo ahora eres odiada por todos, Lance lo sabe; entonces, ¿qué clase de misión imposible es pedirte que ganes? ¿Realmente crees que va a depender de tu esfuerzo?"

Levantó la mirada a él.

"Dependa o no de mi esfuerzo; tengo que intentarlo, Gary."

"Oye," Gary le dijo entonces, suavizando su tono. "sólo creo que es más cruel si te ilusionas al respecto; aunque digan que es la forma justa, tú estás en desventaja. Tienes que ser consciente de eso."

Lo miró comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

Pero desde un inicio, nunca tuvo la intención de escudarse detrás de Ash o de otros; como una Waterflower consideraba su obligación limpiar el nombre de su familia, devolviendo dignamente el honor de ser los auténticos líderes de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

"Gracias, Gary. Sé lo que quieres decir." Le sonrió recargándose junto a él de la misma manera contra la barda. "Pero está bien. Creo que si quiero hacerme responsable de lo que pasó, debo pagar el precio por mis decisiones equivocadas."

Él la miró un momento antes de sonreírle.

"Sabes," Hizo una corta pausa. "yo votaría por ti."

Su inesperada declaración, la sorprendió y se rió un poco.

"¿Porque eres mi amigo?"

Él se volteó y se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo porque creo en dar segundas oportunidades."

"Entonces, ¿crees que me merezco una segunda oportunidad?"

Se giró para quedar justo frente a él y lo miró a los ojos; su respuesta era importante porque confiaba le diría la verdad de forma imparcial.

"Sí." Respondió firme. "Lo mereces."

Sonrió sintiendo la pequeña esperanza que surgía en su interior. ¿Quizás algún día mirando atrás pensaría que esos caminos equivocados, finalmente, la habían llevado de vuelta al lugar correcto, convertida en una persona más fuerte?

Entonces, la alarma que había puesto en su celular para indicarle el tiempo de regresar al set comenzó a sonar.

"Gary, se nos está haciendo tarde." Exclamó tomando su brazo, y lo jaló hacia la salida. "Tendrás que decirme tu teoría después."

Él se dejó llevar por ella.

"Todavía no tengo una." Admitió, y aún así consiguió decirlo en un tono bastante arrogante.

"¿Qué?" Volteó a verlo indignada. "¿Desestimaste la mía, y ni siquiera tienes una tú?"

Él se encogió de hombros mientras ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

"No me gustan las teorías con fallas obvias."

"Bueno, señor experto," Le dijo con ironía. "pensé que las teorías no eran hechos comprobados. Se supone que se tiene que ir puliendo según vayamos descubriendo más, ¿no?"

Él soltó su brazo al llegar frente al ascensor y, presionó el botón para llamar a éste.

"Ok," Gary volteó hacia ella, después de un instante. "¿quieres que te diga algo que sospecho?" Él le preguntó y ella asintió. "Me parece que lo que dijiste antes tiene sentido. Lance no le está contando todo a Ash. Es casi seguro que deliberadamente le está ocultando algo."

Frunció levemente el ceño.

"¿Qué crees que sea?"

"No lo sé." La miró seriamente. "Tampoco sé sus razones para hacerlo. En este punto, Misty, todo lo que podemos hacer es observar y seguir recaudando información."

Después de eso, ambos caminaron hacia el estudio de grabación en un silencio reflexivo; en el cual Misty se preguntó cómo serían las cosas a partir de ese momento. ¿Tendrían que sospechar de todos y de todo?

¿Tendrían que cuestionarse la veracidad de lo que alguna vez creyeron innegable sobre la naturaleza de un amigo suyo?

¿El mundo estaba realmente tan lleno de mentiras, que aún las personas más cercanas no eran quiénes habían pensado?

Misty apenas notó al guardia de entrada que los dejó pasar después de que Gary le mostró sus pases, y simplemente caminó distraída de vuelta a sus asientos designados.

La entrevista en vivo empezaría en unos pocos minutos, y el lugar que ya había sido abierto al público, estaba lleno de gente; probablemente muchos de ellos eran curiosos que todavía no olvidaban el escándalo de hacía un mes, pero Misty ignoró sus miradas chismosas.

A decir verdad, las había obviado completamente, por lo que, cuando Gary le dio la mano en forma tranquilizadora aún no se había dado cuenta y, se percató hasta que escuchó detrás suyo a alguien murmurar; desacostumbrada a ser objeto de la crítica pública, volteó hacia atrás desconcertada, únicamente para comprobar que era señalada por muchos espectadores.

Gary volvió a jalar de su mano, haciéndola desviar su atención a él.

"Piensa en otra cosa." Le dijo en voz baja. "Este es sólo el inicio."

"¿De qué es el inicio?"

Misty reconoció de inmediato la voz de Kaori, y cuando levantó la vista descubrió que ésta se estaba acomodando en el asiento reservado junto al suyo.

Era como si hubiera sabido exactamente que ésos serían sus lugares.

"Hola Kaori, me sorprende verte aquí." Gary le dijo aunque su voz no demostraba ninguna emoción.

Kaori le sonrió.

"¿Por qué? Sabes que soy fan declarada del campeón." Respondió cruzándose de piernas. "Y que este lugar es como mi segunda casa. Pero admito que hoy tenía una razón especial para estar aquí." Agregó volteando a verla. "Espero que no hayas olvidado tu promesa, Mist. Me presentarás a Ash, ¿verdad?"

Afortunadamente, su conversación se vio interrumpida por el aviso de que daría inicio la entrevista, y acto seguido, vieron pasar al escenario a May y a Ash para ocupar sus lugares antes de salir al aire.

Kaori siguiendo su papel de admiradora emocionada dio un gritito de emoción, y entrelazando su brazo con el suyo le dedicó una breve mirada que podría leerse como complicidad entre viejas amigas si alguien más lo apreciara desde lejos.

¿Cómo había terminado Misty así?; de un lado tenía a alguien de quien fingía ser novia, del otro alguien que fingía ser su amiga.

Aunque las razones de Kaori eran distintas a las suyas, ambas estaban mintiendo una a la otra.

Ese sentimiento no la dejó presenciar la entrevista con comodidad. Aunque intentó en lo más que pudo, dedicarle a Ash miradas y sonrisas de ánimo, cada vez que momentáneamente percibía sus ojos posándose en ella, como buscándola entre la multitud.

Ash con el tiempo se había vuelto muy bueno haciendo entrevistas, pero sabía que él estaba preocupado por ésa en especial; pues, de algún modo, se encontraba en una situación en la que debía fingir ser el reformador principal de los gimnasios, el que lo había organizado todo, cuando en realidad apenas lo habían dejado empezar a involucrarse en ello.

Así los minutos pasaron rápido y, llegaron a la última sección del programa en el que permitirían hacer preguntas al público presente; y un adolescente pelinegro se levantó de su asiento.

"Mi nombre es Jake, de Pueblo Lavanda." Exclamó algo nervioso. "y algún día quiero ser como usted, Maestro Ash." Declaró, pronunciado las palabras con rapidez a la vez que sujetaba con ambas manos el micrófono que le habían dado. "Incluso tengo un Pikachu." Agregó ocasionando una sonrisa en la mayoría de los espectadores; y el Pikachu de Ash al escucharlo levantó sus orejas emocionado.

"Gracias, Jake." Ash le sonrió. "Estaré esperando enfrentarme contigo algún día en las finales; pero no creas que te dejaremos el título fácil, ¿verdad, Pikachu?"

"¡Pika!"

El chico asintió entusiasmado; ése era el sueño de muchos entrenadores.

"Pero, quería preguntarle algo." El muchacho volvió a hablar, un poco más cohibido. "¿Es verdad" Pronunció lentamente. "que sigue llevándose con la ex líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste?" Agregó en un tono decepcionado como si le pidiera lo negara.

Hasta entonces, May había conducido la entrevista previniendo cualquier mención directa sobre ella; y aunque, hasta cierto punto, era predecible surgiría el tema si dejaban al público preguntar, el que fuera un niño el que lo hiciera, le sorprendió y dolió a Misty.

Ash se inclinó en su asiento.

"Jake," Le dijo en un tono tranquilo mirándolo directamente, casi como si estuviera hablando a solas con él; y a Misty de alguna manera le asombró lo adulto que Ash le pareció en ese momento; como un profesor llamando con paciencia a su alumno. "Mi relación cercana a Misty ha sido bien conocida desde antes de volverme campeón." Le recordó en voz estable. "Eso nunca va a cambiar." Añadió como aquél que reafirma un hecho, y luego levantó la mirada al público en general. "Aprovecho este momento para decir algo que debí aclarar antes." Y Misty pudo notar escondido en su voz el pesar; pero rápidamente su mirada se transformó en una llena de determinación. "Todavía no sabemos con certeza lo que realmente pasó en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste; pero lo estoy investigando," Proclamó mirando a las cámaras como si estuviera hablando con alguien especifico. "y quién esté detrás de ello, será atrapado sin lugar a dudas."

Se hizo un silencio general, seguido por murmullos.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Kaori le susurró, pero Misty guardó silencio y simplemente intercambió una breve mirada con Gary.

Ash otra vez actuaba impulsivamente.

Pero, ¿era bueno o malo que avisara sobre sus planes?

Por el gesto de May, le estaban comunicando los productores que aligerara el ambiente; y Misty pudo comprobarlo cuando ésta volteó sonriendo con admiración a Ash.

"Conociéndote, así será; y creo que expreso los sentimientos de todos cuando digo que estamos orgullosos de tener en la Liga, un representante como tú, Ash." Comentó en un tono que se oía genuino, y Misty no dudó que así fuera; por lo que había visto el día anterior, May realmente estimaba a Ash. "Pero, es mucha presión, ¿cierto? Muchas personas cuentan contigo. ¿Cuándo eras niño imaginaste que sería así?"

Él se relajó y rió un poco.

"No; la verdad no. Pensé que viviría combatiendo todo el día. Ganando cada vez; claro."

May se rió junto con él.

"Espero que ningún niño se desilusione hoy de saber que la vida de un campeón no es así."

Él se enderezó un poco.

"Bueno, aún si no es lo que imaginé, este sigue siendo mi sueño y no lo cambiaría por nada."

"Nos alegra escuchar eso, ¿verdad?" May sonrió y miró hacia el público. "Pero lamentablemente, sólo tenemos espacio para una última pregunta antes de despedirnos del Maestro Ash."

Un sonido de decepción se oyó unánimemente entre la gente a la vez que uno de los técnicos llevó el micrófono a una de las filas de atrás, dejándoselo a un hombre en sus treinta, que parecía ya había sido elegido con anterioridad para hacer la pregunta final.

"Señor Ketchum," Éste se levantó, irguiéndose en una gran estatura, y miró a Ash con una solemnidad que hizo acelerar el corazón a Misty; eso no podía presagiar buenas intenciones. "por la forma en la que habla, da la apariencia de que está justificando a su amiga;" Opinó y antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo, continuó. "pero no le cuestionaré si se trata de una doble moral." Añadió con una sonrisa cínica. "En su lugar," Agregó girando su cuerpo, y pudo sentir cómo siguiendo su movimiento los ojos de los espectadores al igual que las cámaras eran dirigidas a ella. "¿puedo hacerle la última pregunta a la señorita Waterflower?"

Al instante se provocó una conmoción colectiva, y Misty de manera casi automática se levantó mirándolo de frente; procurando mostrar lo mejor que pudo que no temía ser interrogada.

Al ver eso, el sujeto sonrió y sesgó ligeramente su rostro.

"El campeón de la Liga parece insinuar que alguien instigó en contra tuya, pero ¿tú qué dices?" Le preguntó dejando de lado el aire formal. "En verdad, ¿crees que eres víctima de una conspiración?" Agregó con una especie de ironía. "¿No piensas que eras responsable de evitar que pasara?"

Al escucharlo, el público se alteró visiblemente, resonando en distintas exclamaciones su indignación; y para Misty los siguientes segundos se movieron en cámara lenta, maximizando cada sonido y palabra.

Sin tener idea de cuándo o cómo empezó a sostener un micrófono en sus manos, se quedó inmóvil, mientras aquí y allá podía escuchar en todas direcciones fragmentos revueltos y confusos de distintas voces murmurando acusaciones a la vez como si fueran su consciencia.

 _«Los líderes de gimnasio se creen los dueños»_ , « _Mi hija estaba ahí ese día cuando entraron los gánsteres al gimnasio»_ , « _Piensan que sólo a ellos les afecta»_ , _«Escuché que tenía tratos con el Equipo Rocket también»,_ « _¿Por qué confiaríamos ciegamente en ellos?_ », « _Estuvieron en uno de sus espectáculos acuáticos_ », « _Yo oí que hacía lavado de dinero con sus shows_ », « _Es un peligro para los niños»_.

Con una mezcla de sentimientos, fijó su mirada en los ojos del hombre, preguntándose realmente quién era él, y por qué hacía eso; pero al ver su expresión, éste sonrió como si de antemano supiera que sin importar qué pudiera responder ella, él ya había conseguido su objetivo.

"Misty," El tipo pronunció su nombre como si la conociera. "¿insistes en decir que eres inocente?"

Durante ese mes lo más difícil para Misty había sido simplemente estar obligada a quedarse sentada sin poder defenderse.

Pero, también, muchas veces antes se había preguntado, si cuando le dieran la oportunidad de explicarse a sí misma frente a los demás, ¿podría ser lo suficiente valiente?

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento; sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios; cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.


	10. No te confundas

**No culpes a tu suerte.**

* * *

 **¿Puedes** quedarte sentado cuando alguien que amas está siendo públicamente atacado frente a ti?

Ash no podía hacerlo.

Así que, fijando sus ojos en la escena frente a él con los puños cerrados se levantó de golpe a la vez que Pikachu saltó de su hombro soltando chispas de sus mejillas. Aquél hombre sonreía a Misty de una forma que Ash sólo podría describirla como siniestra; disfrutando cínicamente la conmoción que había provocado entre los presentes con sus insinuaciones.

"Misty," El individuo pronunció el nombre de su mejor amiga con una familiaridad que se sentía impropia salida de su boca, y sus facciones de por sí duras, se oscurecieron aún más. "¿insistes en decir que eres inocente?"

No era una pregunta; era una acusación.

Ash tensó su mandíbula mientras observó a Misty respirar profundo en un obvio intento, aunque quizás inconsciente, por calmar la mezcla de emociones que para él eran reconocibles en su rostro; la confusión, el enojo, el arrepentimiento y detrás de todo ello el deseo latente en sus ojos por ser entendida o al menos perdonada por los que una vez la respetaron y le dieron su apoyo.

La mirada de alguien que en el fondo todo lo que pide es otra oportunidad pero que sabe realmente no se la están dando; las personas ahí presentes ya habían decidido qué pensar de antemano.

Pero por encima de eso, Misty le estaba haciendo frente, en una actitud valiente, porque ésa era una contienda con su honor en juego; y aún si Ash sabía que ella no quería que interfiriera, él prefería mil veces hacerla enojar que dejarla luchar sola.

Determinado a protegerla y volverse su escudo cuántas veces fuera necesario, abrió la boca sin ni siquiera saber qué diría; pero inesperadamente, antes de poder formular un sonido claro, fue la voz de Lance la que irrumpió como un trueno el lugar, consiguiendo un silencio inmediato en el set.

"La señorita Waterflower, ya ha sido investigada, interrogada y juzgada." Dijo dirigiendo sus ojos al hombre que hizo la pregunta, su entonación llena de esa autoridad que Ash admiraba y que probablemente nunca lograría igualar. "No es un secreto que en consecuencia fue destituida de su cargo como líder de gimnasio, resolución que ella aceptó dando muestras de su cooperación. El informe completo puede ser leído en el sitio web oficial de la Liga; no hay razón para volver a cuestionar el tema, señor." Advirtió en tono definitivo; y luego, desvió su mirada hacia el resto de los espectadores. "Asimismo, si alguno considera que podría hacerlo mejor que la ex líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, lo invito a que se postule como candidato en las próximas elecciones. El proceso para participar estará abierto a cualquier entrenador Pokémon sin excepciones; y," Se detuvo un momento, enderezándose. "eso incluye a la señorita Waterflower." Reveló mirando brevemente a Misty, confirmando así oficialmente lo que ya le había dicho a Ash antes; lo cual a su vez produjo un ligero murmullo de sorpresa colectiva. "Pues, repito, el objetivo principal de la Liga es que se trate de una competición justa, en la que todos tengan la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades y propuestas; para luego ser elegido el mejor. Eso es todo." Concluyó haciendo a un lado el micrófono que dejó en manos de uno de los técnicos, y sin más, dio la espalda al auditorio volviendo a sentarse en su lugar entre los productores.

Lance solía ser algo seco cuando hablaba ante las cámaras, y no siempre obtenía el agrado de los oyentes, pero usualmente nadie se atrevía a rebatirlo de cara; y en esta ocasión no fue diferente.

El hombre que hizo la pregunta volvió a tomar asiento, y Ash soltó el aliento que no sabía había estado conteniendo.

Al menos, por lo pronto, Misty estaba a salvo, pensó desviando nuevamente su mirada hacia su dirección, y la observó todavía parada con una expresión desorientada y Gary de pie junto.

Qué difícil le era a Ash contenerse de correr a su lado, se lamentó interiormente mientras Pikachu se subió sobre su hombro y le dio una mirada comprensiva; su pequeño amigo debía advertir su impotencia mejor que nadie.

Al mismo tiempo, May se adelantó en el escenario hasta quedar parada junto a él, pues de seguro, le estaban presionando para que en cuanto antes cambiara el ambiente en el set; y al verla de cerca se sintió algo mal por ella porque, aun si era su deber disimularlo, también era palpable en su rostro el desconcierto por lo sucedido.

"Gracias, maestro Lance." May dijo mirando hacia éste, y el antiguo campeón de la Liga respondió con un escueto gesto de la cabeza que fue enfocado por una de las cámaras para luego volver a encuadrar a ella. "Ha sido muy emocionante pero hemos llegado al final del programa del día de hoy. Espero que todos disfrutaran de la entrevista, y que sus dudas respecto a las próximas elecciones hayan sido aclaradas." Giró a él con una expresión un poco más animada. "Y, por supuesto, quiero agradecer al maestro Ash, por acompañarnos esta mañana."

También le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa que procuró no se notara del todo cansada pero por esa ocasión no pudo forzarse a sí mismo a responder el habitual « _Fue un placer_ » que se esperaba de él.

Es que, ¿por cuánto más tendría que hacer a un lado sus propios sentimientos por anteponer las expectativas y exigencias de su título?

¿Y hasta qué punto seguía valiendo la pena todo eso?

Por primera vez, fugazmente, se le pasó por la mente que su sueño de infancia no era tan valioso como para sacrificar todo por éste.

* * *

 **En** toda su carrera como entrenadora Pokémon, contando su montón de batallas y hasta sus peores derrotas, era la primera vez que Misty se había sentido tan desproporcionadamente, tan estúpidamente incapaz de defenderse.

De hecho, en más de una ocasión había oído a otros decir que tenía una lengua sagaz, y quien la conocía sabía que ella no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente, pero ¿dónde estaba esa Misty?

Se dejó caer desfallecida sobre su asiento cuando anunciaron que ya no estaban al aire.

Las preguntas de aquél señor seguían repitiéndose dentro de su cabeza, como si aún estuviera atrapada en ese momento: paralizada sin poder responderle; indefensa como un Pokémon salvaje que es debilitado por un entrenador experimentado que se ha asegurado de tener toda la ventaja de su lado.

Quería decir que era injusto y rebelarse; pero al mismo tiempo no podía denunciar a sus hermanas por dejarla en circunstancias tan desesperadas ni tampoco podía culpar a su mala suerte por arruinar todos sus planes de salida.

Porque al final lo único que contaba era que no era del todo inocente de lo sucedido.

Ellos tenían razón. Era la líder oficial; sin importar qué, debió ser capaz de protegerlo.

A su alrededor los otros invitados habían comenzado a retirarse, pero ignorando cualquier murmullo externo, simplemente cerró los ojos, consiguiendo normalizar sus signos vitales hasta que sólo un sabor amargo persistió en su boca.

Su mente todavía era un mar de confusión, incluso Lance, de quien había dudado tanto, había resultado ser quien se levantó a hablar en su nombre; considerando todo lo demás, ¿qué significaba eso?

"Estás muy pálida. Te traeré una botella de agua." Gary le ofreció en un tono serio que cubría quizás su preocupación y acto seguido lo percibió levantarse.

Misty se llevó una mano a su rostro; no quería seguir actuando patéticamente. Ella no era una chica débil, se recordó soltando un suspiro.

"Lo que pasó te tomó por sorpresa, ¿verdad?" Kaori, de quien se había olvidado todavía estaba sentada a su izquierda, le comentó en un tono empático. "Gary, tiene razón. Te ves muy demacrada."

Misty se enderezó haciendo a un lado la incomodidad que aún le causaba estar cerca de la chica.

"Um, no, bueno, un poco, pero estoy bien; ya sabía que no sería fácil regresar." Respondió en un intento por parecer más tranquila de lo que realmente estaba. "Lo que pasó no es algo que olvidarían tan pronto."

Kaori asintió haciendo un sonido afirmativo.

"Pero, ¿sabes de hecho por qué están tan en contra tuya, Mist?"

Misty buscó en los ojos de Kaori algún indicio de la intención con la cual le hacía esa pregunta, pero no notó ninguna malicia aparente en su mirada.

"¿Por qué?"

Kaori suavizó su expresión antes de contestar.

"Porque realmente creen que para ti es fácil, cuando no te lo mereces."

"¿Fácil?" Exclamó rápidamente sin pensarlo, y en su tono incrédulo traslucía lo insultada que se sentía. "Claro, porque cualquiera amaría estar en mi lugar, Kaori."

Su sarcasmo fue a su vez respondido por una sonrisa irónica.

"Sí, Misty, es cierto, cualquiera amaría ser tú; tu mejor amigo es el campeón de la Liga, tu novio es un Oak, e incluso el legendario maestro Lance te defiende." Kaori le soltó acelerada en un tono mordaz, como si por un momento estuviera desahogando lo que realmente pensaba, y luego hizo una pequeña pausa como para controlarse. "Todo el mundo sabe que te están protegiendo los más altos rangos en el ámbito Pokémon de la Región. ¿Crees que sería así si no fueras tú, si hubiera sido otra en tu lugar?"

Misty se giró en su asiento casi por completo hacia Kaori.

"Entonces, ¿mi crimen es tener buenos amigos?" Alzó un poco más la voz. "¿O sólo que sean personas famosas?"

Kaori frunció levemente el ceño pero notoriamente se contuvo de contestar de inmediato, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras.

"Tu crimen, Misty, es utilizar tu amistad con ellos para obviar tu responsabilidad." Respondió y luego ablandó su gesto soltando un suspiro. "Tal vez todos estarían más dispuestos a entender tus circunstancias si alguna vez te hubieras mostrado públicamente arrepentida. ¿Por qué no te disculpaste por lo que pasó, Mist?" Le dijo y fue como si de pronto se hubiera transformado en una verdadera amiga preocupada por ella. "¿No lo entiendes? Hasta ahora todo lo que has hecho es huir."

No, se dijo interiormente con cierta angustia, no quería dejarse confundir por Kaori de nuevo; ella sólo quería hacerla sentir mal.

La razón por la cual no había pensado en hablar antes fue porque todo pasó tan rápido que lo único que hizo fue seguir las órdenes que le dio la Liga; ellos le pidieron que no hiciera ninguna aparición pública para evitar volver a provocar un escándalo.

Eso no había sido huir, era una muestra de su cooperación como dijo Lance; ¿o no?

De repente, la expresión de Kaori cambió como si estuviera viendo algo detrás de ella, y antes de que Misty pudiera reaccionar una mano fuerte tocó su hombro haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa.

"¿Desde cuándo actúas como un Skitty asustadizo, Misty?" Era la voz y la risa inconfundible de uno de sus mejores amigos.

"¡Brock!" Gritó sin poderlo creer y se levantó de su asiento olvidándose de todo lo demás. "Pensé que no podrías venir." Se quejó, y éste respondió dándole un gran abrazo. "No sabes la falta que nos has hecho." Masculló casi como si fuera una niña reclamando a su padre por ausentarse cuando la familia lo necesita.

Él la soltó, y la miró un poco más serio.

"Debí venir a verlos antes; lo siento he estado muy ocupado este mes, ya sabes..."

Suspiró.

"Sí, ya sé; el hospital sería un caos sin ti." Misty completó moviendo la cabeza, y al desviar la mirada notó a Gary detrás de Brock; éste al hacer contacto visual con ella se adelantó un poco para pasarle la botella de agua que le había prometido.

"Gracias." Ella le susurró con una tenue sonrisa mientras abrió la botella para tomar un sorbo de agua. Gary simplemente metió las manos en sus bolsillos; como si de alguna manera se sintiera inusualmente incómodo.

"Entonces," Brock llamó su atención volviendo a colocar una mano en su hombro. "¿qué te parece si esperamos en la cafetería a que el señor maestro Pokémon termine de dar autógrafos?"

Misty dirigió sutilmente la mirada hacia Ash que con Pikachu al hombro estaba parado en medio de un grupo de fans, tomándose una de muchas fotos; y sonrió levemente al notar que se veía más tranquilo.

El apoyo, hasta ahora incondicional de sus verdaderos seguidores, que lo admiraban y confiaban en su honestidad, debía ser un aliciente en esta situación, y por eso supo que justo entonces lo único que ella podía hacer por él era guardar distancia.

"Sí, está bien." Aceptó la propuesta de Brock.

"Entonces, ve con ellos, Mist." Kaori, quien también se había levantado, intervino en voz suave. "Yo me quedaré para pedirle un autógrafo al campeón." Sonrió sacando una gorra estilo las que Ash usaba de su bolsa. "Estaba esperando que Gary regresara para no dejarte sola."

Brock se volteó inmediatamente hacia Kaori y tomó una de sus manos.

"Mi amiga es muy maleducada, todavía no nos ha presentado." Le sonrió con su famosa mirada de _he visto una chica bonita_ que a Misty le sacaba de quicio. "Mi nombre es Brock, soy el director del área de Cardiología Pokémon en el Hospital de Especialidades de la Liga. Y si me dejas me encargaré de tu corazón—"

"¡Brock!" Lo interrumpió jalando su brazo, y al mismo tiempo Kaori soltó una risita.

"Misty, no sólo tienes amigos _famosos_ sino también graciosos." Declaró viéndolos entretenida.

Kaori estaba loca, pensó conteniendo su frustración, y, ya no podía -ni quería- seguir lidiando con su hipocresía sin sentido; así que se dio la vuelta sin responderle y, tomando también del brazo a Gary, jaló a los dos hacia la salida.

"Aquí tienes mi número." Brock alcanzó a extenderle su tarjeta a Kaori antes de que Misty lo arrastrara lejos. "Cuando quieras que te haga sonreír, llámame."

Después de cruzar la puerta, soltar a ambos en una actitud indignada y seguirse caminando a paso furioso por media estación televisiva, se dio cuenta que en su arrebato se había olvidado del punto más importante: estaba dejando a Kaori sola con Ash.

No; no sola, se corrigió deprisa en un intento por pensar racionalmente; había cientos de personas más ahí.

Qué podía pasar, ¿cierto?

* * *

 **Eso** había sido algo que no debió pasar.

"¿Cómo que no saben quién era?" Lance le espetó a la encargada de seleccionar los invitados que harían preguntas en el programa. "Se supone que los asientos estaban designados."

"Esto, señor," La chica tartamudeó acomodando sus lentes. "lo que pasa es que no nos dimos cuenta que tenía un pase falso." Confesó dando un paso atrás como si esperara su furia.

Comenzaba a darle un dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué clase de trabajo hicieron hoy? Dejé claro que no toleraría ningún incidente." Reclamó girando su cuerpo hacia el jefe de seguridad de la televisora, pero éste en lugar de contestar lo miró impasible, haciendo ademan de estar escuchando por el intercomunicador de su oído.

Lance se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia, aún negándose a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la oficina del presidente de la PKMNews.

"Lo siento, señor." Respondió el hombre después de un momento. "Acaban de comunicarme que perdieron al sujeto. Me temo que no podremos interrogarlo como usted pidió."

Lo miró irritado, pero intentó contenerse de seguir descargando su ira contra ellos; no servía de nada.

"Investiguen qué pasó con el invitado original." Ordenó mirando a ambos, a lo cual asintieron y acto seguido la chica prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar con el joven caminando a paso serio tras ella.

"Lance, no te pongas tan nervioso." Intervino, entonces, el presidente y dueño de la televisora, quien hasta el momento lo había dejado resolver el asunto a su modo, y que era además un viejo conocido suyo. "Esas cosas pasan." Añadió con la tranquilidad de un hombre mayor y experimentado hablando a uno más joven. "Sabes que en las entrevistas en vivo suceden imprevistos pero no te preocupes por un opositor de la Liga; déjalos que hablen un poco. Lo importante, es que, en general, el proyecto está siendo bien aceptado." Sonrió pasándole una tableta electrónica de 10" por encima de la mesa de centro entre los sillones de su oficina. "Ash Ketchum sigue siendo nuestro As bajo la manga cuando se trata de obtener el agrado del público." Proclamó complacido recargándose contra el respaldo de su asiento.

Lance se sentó frente a él mientras observó en la pantalla que la página de la entrevista ya tenía cientos de comentarios, y como el presidente había dicho, al menos en lo referente a Ash y las próximas elecciones, la gran mayoría eran opiniones positivas.

Había veces que Lance aún se maravillaba de la fidelidad y confianza que tenían en el joven campeón sus fans y entrenadores que lo conocían: ellos no caerían tan fácilmente en las intrigas de un desconocido porque aquellos que habían seguido y escuchado a Ash le admiraban con la autoridad que da el ser auténtico y coherente; les sería inadmisible creer que él tenía dobles intenciones o mensajes tergiversados.

Lance no pudo evitar sonreír leyendo varias de esas líneas de ánimo.

"Sorprendente, ¿no?" Le dijo como adivinando sus pensamientos.

"Lo es." Lance coincidió con él levantando la vista; en cierto modo sentía orgullo porque Ash se trataba de su discípulo.

El presidente se rió de buena gana.

"Concentrémonos en lo positivo; aún hay mucho por hacer, Lance."

Sabía que tenía razón; y de hecho, Lance normalmente no se sentiría tan inquieto ni dejaría que sus emociones se desbocaran de esa manera pero aquel hombre en el set le había dado la impresión de que sabía más que un ciudadano cualquiera, hasta el punto que sus preguntas se le hicieron tanto una provocación como una advertencia para la Liga; no se sentía tranquilo de dejarlo ir así.

"En realidad, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?" El presidente le preguntó en tono más serio.

Dejó la tableta sobre la mesa y se enderezó antes de contestar.

"Podría haber sido un enviado o miembro del equipo Diamante."

El presidente de la PKMNews asintió meditativo.

"Es probable. Considerando que su propósito es tanto desacreditar como presionar a la Liga." Concordó lentamente, y luego fijó su mirada sobre sus ojos. "Además, por lo que me dijiste, ellos son los que ocasionaron el problema en ciudad Celeste en primer lugar, ¿no?"

* * *

 **Decididamente** , el problema con Misty, si se lo preguntaban a Gary, eran sus repentinos, constantes y visibles cambios de humor.

Y, no era que él no estuviera siendo comprensivo sino que ella estaba siendo incomprensible.

Porque primero, al ponerse tan demacrada en una cuestión de instantes, lo había impresionado, hasta el punto de preocuparlo, mas había reflexionado que era obvio que después de ser inculpada abiertamente ante televisión nacional no estuviera de las mil maravillas.

También entendió que al reencontrarse con un viejo y estimado amigo su recuperación fuera inmediata, haciéndola recobrar el color sonrosado en su rostro.

Pero, ¿qué rayos pasaba con ella ahora?

Observó a Misty caminar encolerizada hacia la cafetería, alejándose de ellos con pasos largos, marcados y pesados.

Como si ése fuera tiempo para molestarse por niñerías.

En todo caso, ¿por qué le importaría si Brock coqueteaba con Kaori? Gary había creído que aquél era sólo como un hermano mayor para ella.

Es más, el día anterior, Misty le había dicho casi llorando cuánto quería a Ash.

Así que, ¿a qué venía ese ataque de celos inopinado?

¿Ahora resultaba que Misty era de esas mujeres con corazones como de condominio a las que les gustaban más de uno a la vez?, se cuestionó en cierta forma indignado.

Aunque no era asunto suyo si era así.

No era como si él fuera su novio real.

Además, probablemente era cosa de rivalidad entre mujeres.

Escuchó reír levemente a Brock que caminaba junto a él, y que también veía hacia Misty que se perdía entre la multitud.

"Estaba preocupado por ella pero me alegro de ver que está bien." El chico murmuró casi para sí.

Claro, si estar bien significa ser tan volátil y errático como un Drifloon en un campo ventoso.

"¡Hermano!" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a May llamarlo por detrás así que volteó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ella avanzó rápidamente hacia él mientras su abuelo y Tracey caminaban atrás suyo; seguramente, éstos habían terminado ya de grabar su programa semanal _La Lectura del Profesor Oak_ , que coincidió estaba dispuesto filmarse en la misma hora de la entrevista.

"Le pedí a mi abuelo que se esperara a regresar con nosotros." Su hermana le informó deteniéndose frente a él. "Ah, pero ¿dónde está mi cuñada?" Le preguntó mirando alrededor, y luego se inclinó un poco para hablarle en voz más baja. "Tengo un plan para ayudar a Misty a ganarse el buen visto de nuestro abuelo." Explicó con orgullo. "Después de lo que pasó, eso la hará sentir mejor."

Gary desvió brevemente su vista hacia su abuelo, éste se había acercado junto con Tracey a intercambiar saludos con Brock, pero pudo sentir cómo le devolvió una mirada seria; conociéndolo, seguía estando tan reacio como antes a que él se involucrase con Misty.

Volvió sus ojos a May, quien seguro se creía que un « _Abuelito, míralos, son tan lindos._ » de su nieta adorada sería todo lo que se necesitaba, y casi puso los ojos en blanco, tan típico de ella.

Pero, un pensamiento se le vino de espontáneo a la cabeza, si Misty estaba tan campante como para celar a un amigo con todo y lo sucedido, seguro también podía cumplir su parte del trato, y fingir ser una novia perdidamente enamorada de él.

"Gracias, May." Le sonrió como si en verdad de ella dependiera el destino de su relación. "Misty fue a la cafetería. ¿Por qué no alcanzas a tu cuñada antes que nosotros y le cuentas tu plan?"

* * *

 **Antes** de que ese día terminara, May se había propuesto conseguir que su abuelo aprobara la relación de su hermano con Misty; su plan era a prueba de tontos, y podía dividirse en tres sencillas fases.

"En primer lugar," May le explicó a su cuñada levantando su dedo índice. "hay que mostrarle a mi abuelo lo sincero que Gary está siendo contigo." Sonrió. "En cuanto, él note lo lindos que se ven juntos se ablandará; en el fondo, mi abuelo es muy romántico, yo lo sé."

Porque sin importar lo que otros pudieran pensar o decir acerca del interés de su abuelo por casar a su hermano con alguien _conveniente_ , May estaba convencida que si se manifestaba en contra de Misty ahora, no era porque en sí mismo estuviera inconforme con ésta (¿por qué haría caso a los chismes o habladurías?); su recelo debía ser causado por el inusitado vuelco de filosofía de su hermano, quien le había asegurado más de una vez, quizás en parte para molestarlo, que atarse a una sola mujer cuando se podía tener muchas era una tontería.

Y, después de todo, los últimos meses su rebelde hermanito no había hecho más que retar a su abuelo, negándose a seguir las recomendaciones que le daba en cuanto a cómo llevar la administración del laboratorio o sobre cambiar su estilo de vida despreocupado; así que era natural que se sintiera confundido por la inesperada formalidad de Gary hacia la ex líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

"Pero, May, no quiero presionar al profesor Oak a aceptarme." Misty le dijo sacándola de sus cavilaciones interiores.

Su orgullo debía estar muy herido, pensó sintiéndose mal por ella.

"Tranquila; no lo veas así. Es cosa normal tener que ganarse a la familia política; si quieres te cuento las horas que gasté siguiendo de arriba a abajo a la madre de mi ex por los almacenes de ciudad Azulona. Mi abuelo es un ángel a comparación de esa—" Se interrumpió a sí misma al percatarse que su abuelo y los chicos acababan de entrar a la cafetería, así que levantó su mano hacia ellos para llamar su atención, y luego susurró a Misty. "No olvides el plan."

* * *

 **Era** evidente que la hermana de Gary no lo dejaría olvidarse de la petición que le hizo, y como de todas formas, Tracey tenía la maldición de ser un chico amable, sabía que aunque él habría preferido mantenerse al margen de ese asunto, terminaría haciendo lo que ella quería.

Según May, era importante que él también se mostrara a favor, porque su abuelo tomaba muy en cuenta sus opiniones y observaciones; lo que quizás era cierto referente a los Pokémon, pero en verdad dudaba que en ese caso el profesor Oak se creyera semejante mentira así de fácil.

De hecho, lo que le sorprendía era cómo ella en menos de un día se había tragado tan firmemente esa historia poco factible.

Por segunda vez, May codeó sutilmente su brazo por debajo de la mesa, incitándolo a coincidir con la afirmación que ella acababa de hacer.

"Sí, hacen una bonita pareja." Tracey repitió al fin mirando hacia los aludidos; y Gary con una gran sonrisa abrazó con más fuerza el hombro de Misty como para remarcar lo bien que se veían juntos.

"Pero, ¿es en serio?" Fue Brock el que exclamó viendo a la supuesta pareja en una especie de incredulidad divertida, y comenzó a reírse cuando Misty asintió visiblemente sonrojada. "Por eso dicen, que el amor es impredecible." Comentó llevándose una mano a su barbilla. "Todos creíamos que un mes viviendo juntos en Paleta, finalizaría contigo y Ash en boda; pero mira cómo da vueltas la vida, así que el novio resultó ser otro." Añadió alegremente, cerrándole uno de sus diminutos ojos a Misty en una actitud que parecía insinuarle « _qué pícara eres_ ».

Ok, que Brock se lo creyera tan fácilmente no le asombró a Tracey en absoluto; cuando se trataba de romance su amigo seguía sintiéndose un experto pero lo interpretaba todo ingenuamente.

"Bueno, qué puedo decir," Gary sonrió con un aire de superioridad. "siempre he sido más rápido que Ash."

Misty comenzó a reírse, claramente incómoda.

"Sí, todo pasó muy rápido." Murmuró en un obvio intento por dejar el tema.

"Pero ya tienen más de un mes saliendo." May apuntó apresuradamente; y Tracey supo que eso a su vez ponía en marcha la fase dos de su plan: hacerle saber a su abuelo acerca de la seriedad de la relación, dejándole en claro que no era sólo un capricho pasajero (cosa que ella parecía creer genuinamente).

Esta vez notó cómo el profesor Oak miró inquisitivamente a su nieto.

"Es cierto." Gary corroboró seriamente, y luego bajó su mirada a la chica atrapada entre su brazo y su pecho. "¿Qué dices si les contamos nuestra historia, amor?"

Misty lo miró en lo que para los otros se habría podido pasar por vergüenza, pero Tracey supo descifrar el silencioso aviso que le dio de no pasarse de la raya; aunque por lo que sabía, según su acuerdo habían concertado decir que su relación, de hacía ya varios meses, la habían mantenido antes en secreto.

Gary soltó ligeramente a Misty, y volvió su mirada al resto de los sentados en la mesa.

"Todo empezó porque sus hermanas confabularon para que saliéramos." Dio como primicia. "Por mucho tiempo, me insistieron que éramos el uno para el otro, así que terminé por sentir curiosidad hacia ella. Entonces, un día nos encontramos por casualidad en la reserva." Explicó. "Ellas ya me habían advertido que me enamoraría nada más de verla," Continuó con una expresión como si estuviera reviviendo ese momento en su memoria. "pero esa tarde Misty en verdad me pareció la más bella de todas las mujeres que había visto."

* * *

 **Gary** no estaba seguro de por qué justo entonces se le había venido aquél viejo recuerdo a la memoria, o en todo caso, por qué lo había conservado tan vívidamente si en su tiempo había sido algo trivial.

Bueno, no exactamente, porque fue el día en el que Ash inesperadamente ganó el campeonato de la Liga por primera vez; un momento en el que todo ciudadano de Kanto, entrenador Pokémon o no, recordaría dónde estaba y qué hacía si se lo preguntasen.

Sin exagerar, dentro y fuera de la región, el mundo entero, había estado al pendiente de la última batalla, siguiéndola atentamente por televisión, radio, vía internet o, los que tenían suerte, viéndolo desde la misma arena de combate.

Gary sin embargo esa tarde había estado sentado en la barra de un bar, prestándole una atención indiferente al asunto. Ash tenía la costumbre de fallar en el último momento, y nada le había indicado que ese año sería diferente a los anteriores.

Fue una gran sorpresa.

 _El lugar estalló en vitoreo de emoción cuando anunciaron a Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta como vencedor oficial de la Liga Añil de Kanto de ese año; en la pantalla de televisión frente a él podía observar a su antiguo rival abrazando jubiloso a su Pikachu, tan diminuto y ordinario a simple vista pero inconcebiblemente poderoso por dentro; seguido por las figuras de sus dos mejores amigos humanos, Misty y Brock, corriendo hacia ellos._

 _La imagen de esos tres agarrándose de los brazos y agitándolos al aire en actitud triunfante, con Pikachu saltando desde el hombro de Ash, parecía como el fin de toda una era._

 _Ash había conseguido realizar su ansiado sueño de infancia._

" _¡Oficialmente nuestra hermanita es novia del campeón!"_

 _Escuchó la inconfundible voz de una de las hermanas sensacionales, aunque tuvo que voltear para reconocer cuál de ellas era; y no le asombró ver, en aquél restaurant bar del lujoso Spa Pokémon en ciudad Plateada, a las tres sentadas unos pocos bancos más lejos del suyo; ellas solían ir juntas a todas partes._

 _Lily, quien estaba sentada en medio de las otras dos, rió sacando su celular._

" _Hay que decirle a nuestros amigos." Propuso consiguiendo que las otras dos rieran emocionadas._

 _Gary, sin poder evitarlo, soltó un bufido a la vez que movió su bebida, tornando su atención a ésta; ese trío era increíblemente inmaduro y superficial._

" _Oh, quién está aquí." Violet exclamó inclinándose hacia atrás para verlo por sobre encima de las espaldas de sus otras dos hermanas, ya que era la más alejada de él. "¡Pero si es Gary Oak!"_

" _¡Hola!" Las otras dos le sonrieron alegremente agitando sus manos; podría ser que estaban sólo de buen humor o que estuvieran ligeramente borrachas, con ellas a veces era difícil saberlo._

 _Levantó su vaso en señal de saludo._

" _Saben, no deberían inventar rumores como ése." Les aconsejó dando un sorbo a su bebida. "Mentiras tan obvias sólo las deja en mal. Quienquiera que lo conozca sabe que Ash es un inepto cuando se trata mujeres."_

 _Ellas intercambiaron una mirada rápida._

" _Gary Oak, suenas celoso." Lily opinó inclinándose sobre la barra._

" _¿Por qué iba a estar celoso? Realmente ni conozco a su hermana."_

 _Las tres soltaron una risita al unísono._

" _¿Quién habló de Misty?" Daisy exclamó cerrándole un ojo._

" _Pensábamos más bien en que Ash es ahora el gran campeón." Violet explicó._

 _Las miró impasible._

" _¿Y?"_

" _Pues, que a comparación, tú ya no te oyes tan superior."_

" _Aunque sigue siendo nieto del Profesor Oak."_

" _Es cierto. Y además es muy apuesto. Tampoco estaría tan mal si él fuera nuestro cuñado." Dedujeron una tras otra rápidamente._

 _Daisy ladeó su cabeza hacia él y le sonrió._

" _¿Quieres que te la presentemos?"_

 _Él se rió secamente._

" _Lo siento, no estoy interesado."_

* * *

 **Sin** poderlo contener, porque la situación le parecía demasiado ridícula para su gusto, Misty se rió secamente en voz baja, y dicho sonido se perdió imperceptiblemente junto con las risas de los demás que conversaban alegremente mientras caminaban adelante suyo rumbo al estacionamiento de la televisora.

Qué podía pasar, se había dicho cuando dejó a Kaori con Ash; qué ilusa había sido, tratándose de él era fácil de adivinarse.

Colocó sus manos en su sien para opacar el dolor que comenzaba a darle en esa área, y siguió andando detrás de ellos con los ojos cerrados, guiándose por el sordo taconeo que producían los zapatos de Gary al pisar cerca suyo.

"Así que, luego de que ganamos la batalla doble a los otros fans que le retaron," Escuchó la voz de Kaori que continuó su historia de cómo aparentemente pedirle un autógrafo al campeón había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. "Ash me invitó a ir a comer con ustedes."

Misty se aventuró a abrir un ojo; Kaori con sus manos juntas detrás de sí le sonreía a Ash ladeando tiernamente su cara hacia él; como si fuera toda una dulzura con su bonito vestido celeste y sus zapatillas de tacón bajo color blanco inmaculado a juego con su bolsa, su largo cabello oscuro perfectamente liso y peinado hacia atrás con la gorra autografiada encima llevándola con el orgullo de una princesa su tiara.

Ash se rascó levemente la nariz.

"Bueno, dijiste que querías venir."

¿Por qué Ash no podía decir un simple y tajante no? ¿Cómo podía dejar que cualquiera lo siguiera a donde quiera que iba tan fácilmente?

Algunas mujeres eran tan descaradas.

"¡Pikachu pichuka Pikachupi!" Afirmó Pikachu en un tono tan festivo que bien podría significar « _Amamos hacerte feliz, Kaori_ ». (Aunque probablemente lo que en verdad dijo fue más similar a un « _Las amigas de Misty son bienvenidas_ ».)

Ignorando cómo Brock y Tracey siguieron haciéndole alguna que otra pregunta a la chica, interesados por conocerla mejor, Misty entrecerró los ojos y clavó su mirada en Pikachu que quedaba sobre su altura al estar en el hombro de Ash.

 _«¿Y tú, que se supondría tendrías una intuición Pokémon innata, qué excusa tienes para dejarte engañar tan totalmente por personas mentirosas como Kaori?_ », le reclamó en su interior (no era que el pequeño roedor eléctrico y ella tuvieran comunicación telepática pero de alguna manera tenía que desahogar su fastidio).

"¿Pikachupi?" Pikachu preguntó confundido, volteando su cabeza hacia atrás para verla; posiblemente había percibido su mirada (maligna) fija en su espalda, (¡para eso sí tenía un sexto sentido!)

Pero, ay, esos ojitos, ¿cómo podía tomarla contra él?; pensó arrepentida suavizando por completo su expresión, y al notarlo, Pikachu brincó contento a sus brazos.

« _Sí; no es culpa tuya._ » Deliberó en su interior mientras lo acariciaba y Ash volteaba a verlos parpadeando visiblemente extrañado por el repentino cambio de sitio de Pikachu. « _Es culpa de tu tonto entrenador._ » Añadió redirigiendo su irritación al señor Maestro Pokémon, que nunca podía declinar un desafío.

Pero él les sonrió con tanto cariño que para el corazón contrariado de ella eso fue suficiente.

Aún si Ash era un tonto, ése era su tonto, pensó relajándose y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Hija, ¿y cómo ha estado tu papá?" El profesor Oak que había permanecido en silencio a un costado, intervino volteando hacia Kaori, y la atención de todos se desvió hacia él. "Pensé en pasar a visitarlo hoy, pero me dijeron que tenía una reunión importante."

"Ha estado bien, profesor; pero ya sabe, sin tiempo ni para comer con su hija como de costumbre." Le respondió con una leve sonrisa triste. "Todo el día está ocupado; cómo quisiera que se pareciera más a usted que sabe quitarle una hora a su trabajo para pasarla con la familia." Kaori deseó en voz alta, y luego, volteó la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Gary, ¿ya te he dicho antes la suerte que creo que tienes de tener un abuelo tan genial?"

Gary se rió, adelantándose a ellos.

"Abuelo, creo que cierta persona quiere adularte."

"No seas malo, no es por eso. Hablo en serio; tú qué dices, Ash," Kaori lo tomó del brazo. "si Gary no lo valora nosotros podríamos cambiar de lugar con él."

El profesor Oak rió.

"No hay necesidad, ambos ya son como nietos para mí."

Misty inspiró profundo a la vez que abrazó a Pikachu con más fuerza contra sí, intentando no hacer caso a la punzada de dolor que le ocasionó ese simple comentario. El profesor Oak la había estado ignorando todo el día, mientras Kaori era...

« _Piensa en cosas bonitas,_ » se dijo a sí misma interrumpiendo su línea anterior de pensamiento, « _Tentacools, helados y baratas departamentales._ »

Cuando se quedó varios pasos atrás del grupo, la única que pareció notarlo, fue May quien volvió en su camino y se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa mientras los demás continuaron adelantándose.

"No le hagas caso; sólo quiere llamar la atención." Opinó la hermana de Gary en voz baja, refiriéndose a Kaori, y quizás al notar que no consiguió subirle el ánimo del todo, le dio un leve apretón en su hombro. "Misty, podríamos poner en marcha la fase tres del plan, si quieres."

Temía preguntarle pero tuvo que hacerlo.

"Nunca me dijiste cuál era la tercera parte."

Ni la segunda de hecho.

May la miró determinada.

"Es el último recurso, la parte 100% infalible del plan."

"May, me rehúso a actuar toda zalamera como Kaori, si es lo que—"

La hermana de Gary negó con la cabeza.

"No, no; lo que tengo en mente te será extra fácil porque, por lo que veo," Añadió acariciando a Pikachu. "ya tienes tu instinto maternal bien desarrollado." Proclamó sonriendo mientras Misty sólo parpadeó sin captar a qué venía la acotación. "Cuñada, mi abuelo estaría encantado de tener bisnietos; y si demuestras que serás buena madre, seguro te amará."

"¿Eh? No creo que eso..."

May se rió.

"Hazme caso, sé lo que digo. Además, ten por cierto que si te oye a ti y a mi hermano hablando de tener hijos, la boda sería un hecho."

"¡Qué!"

"¡Pika!"

La afirmación repentina de May fue seguida por las exclamaciones alarmadas tanto de Pikachu como de Misty, pero fue la súbita aparición de Ash la que desconcertó a ambas; y, sin tener idea de cuándo él había comenzado a escuchar, sólo supo que se acercó a ella y la volteó jalándola del hombro, como si no le importara actuar así de impulsivo enfrente de la hermana de Gary.

"Todavía es temprano para hablar de hijos." Ash le dijo con firmeza viéndola a los ojos, y, obviamente, no era una pregunta pero en su mirada fija le pareció ver la espera de una confirmación de su parte; como si quisiera que le prometiera que habría cosas de las que nunca hablaría con otros hombres, que existía algo que estaba destinado a ser hablado algún día sólo entre ellos, y que ni siquiera por seguir su pacto con Gary cruzaría esas líneas.

O, quizás fue que por un momento, Misty se permitió a sí misma interpretar así su mirada.

"Lo sé." Susurró como para tranquilizarlo; por si acaso en verdad él se sintiera como ella esperaba.

Entonces, Ash la soltó, y desvió la mirada; tal vez, como si él mismo no pudiera entender por qué había exagerado, así que ella también bajó la vista conteniendo un suspiro.

Él seguía siendo un misterio para ella.

Pikachu saltó de sus brazos nuevamente hacia Ash, despertándola del corto instante en el que todo lo demás pareció desvanecerse de su entorno; y entonces notó cómo Gary se había quedado unos metros atrás observando la escena inmóvil y en ese momento se dispuso en paso recto hacia ella.

"Vamos; los demás nos están esperando." Le dijo como si lo anterior no hubiese pasado, y tomándola de la muñeca, sin dar ni pedir ninguna otra explicación, la alejó de Ash.

May no dijo nada ni los detuvo; y Misty, simplemente atinó a dejarse llevar.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba la puerta de cristal que llevaba al estacionamiento tipo sótano, y Gary la abrió para dejarla pasar primero.

El silencio incómodo que los embargó durante el breve trayecto entre los automóviles se sentía mayor debido al eco de sus pisadas, y no se rompió ni cuando escuchó que se les unieron a las suyas también las de Ash y May.

Pero si ellos no decían nada, Misty no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo ella.

* * *

 **Cuando** en el estacionamiento,Lance de frente a su automóvil se encontró con el profesor Oak y el grupo de conocidos que lo acompañaba, aún si no sentía deseos de a ir a comer con ellos, no pudo rehusar su insistente invitación.

En realidad, ¿cuánto tiempo había sido desde que disfrutó de una simple comida entre amigos?

Sinceramente no lo sabía.

Había pasado años haciendo hasta lo imposible por conseguir arrestar a Giovanni, creyendo que todo sacrificio lo valdría; y cuando el esperado día en el que el equipo Rocket oficialmente se disolvió llegó, su esperanza en que ésa sería la paz para ellos resultó ser una vana ilusión; en las sombras siempre habría un nuevo enemigo escondido, más poderoso que el anterior.

En su intento por ocultar esa fría realidad, ahora ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez en que su vida se había sentido remotamente ordinaria; el peso de sus secretos evitaba que pudiera actuar con naturalidad.

Pero esa tarde, sin darse cuenta, por un momento consiguió olvidarse de todo, adentrándose en el debate que rodeó la mesa, discutiendo con los demás comensales las distintas estrategias que usaría cada uno en una batalla Pokémon hipotética.

Hablar de ataques y ventajas de tipo, lo trasladaba de nuevo a aquél joven que igual que Ash soñó con ser el entrenador más grande de todos los tiempos; ese que sería fuerte y valiente, y defendería a los más débiles.

Sus sueños revivieron por un instante.

Pero como todas las ilusiones sólo duró el corto tiempo antes que la realidad lo alcanzara nuevamente.

Fue cuando un mesero sutilmente, para no interrumpir el ánimo, se acercó a él a entregarle una hoja blanca doblada por la mitad.

"Disculpe, señor," Le dijo en un susurro dejando el papel sobre el tapete de su lugar. "se lo manda un cliente de otra mesa."

Frunciendo el ceño abrió la nota.

« _Si no quieres que el mundo sepa, sabes lo que queremos._ »

Levantó la vista en cuanto lo leyó, y casi como si fuera atraído por un imán, encontró de inmediato, sentado en una mesa entre las penumbras de una esquina a aquél hombre que se había levantado para hacer la última pregunta.

Éste respondió a su mirada con la sonrisa que parecía ser característica suya, y un gesto de saludo con una de sus manos.

Lance manteniéndose con el semblante serio, arrugó el papel.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquello de lo que no podría escapar porque aun en pleno día, entre las sombras, siempre se ocultaría un enemigo.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios; cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.


	11. No te sorprendas

**No culpes a tu suerte.**

* * *

 **Kaori** sabía que en ese lugar era una intrusa jugando a ser amiga, alguien que en el fondo no tenía cabida ahí; y aunque las voces disueltas en el aire eran familiares y cercanas, también eran el sonido conocido de una emoción desde el inicio negada a ella.

Eran el refugio que por períodos pudo ser casi suyo pero que nunca lo fue del todo; eran el eco tenue de amistades pasadas, de risas fáciles de infancia, de recuerdos pasajeros ya olvidados; y lo único que le quedaba a ella era interpretar con una sonrisa superficial el personaje que le tocaba.

Porque en aquella comida entre viejos allegados, con la mesa llena de platos al frente para compartir, sentada junto a ellos como si fuera una más, durante la conversación agradable, en las anécdotas de tiempos vacíos de ella, y aun cuando los ojos de sus acompañantes brillaban llenos de pasión discutiendo sobre algún tema Pokémon del cual también podía fácilmente opinar, en todo momento, tenía presente su papel.

Para sobrevivir, Kaori conocía perfectamente qué decir y qué callar, cuándo sonreír y cuándo mostrarse empática según las convenciones sociales lo dictaban; había aprendido a amoldarse a la situación y a los que la rodeaban.

Pero para ir más allá, para realmente vivir y no sólo aferrarse débilmente a la vida, había descubierto cómo estar del lado ganador; cómo ser una persona fuerte, la clase ante la cual otros bajaban la mirada y no se atrevían a menospreciar.

Había aprendido a estar sola y a no necesitar de nadie.

Y, sin importar qué, se había prometido a sí misma no hacerse débil nunca más.

Porque debía mantener la cabeza fría, sin emociones, si quería proteger aquello por lo que había tenido que luchar tan duro.

Así que se obligó a dejar de prestar atención a las sutiles pero constantes muestras de cariño de Gary hacia a Misty que se traslucían todavía más cada vez que él respondía a alguna pregunta sobre su noviazgo; y al desviar la vista a su alrededor, al momento notó, cómo el campeón de la Liga, que estaba sentado en una esquina opuesta, se levantó de imprevisto con su fiel Pikachu delante de él como si estuvieran yendo detrás de alguien, y al seguirlos con la mirada, vio cómo en ese instante, por una de las ventanas cercanas del restaurante, pasaba a lo lejos aquél hombre que había hecho la última pregunta en la entrevista.

Kaori, movida por la curiosidad más que por algún propósito exacto, se levantó también, dejando al resto seguir su charla, y caminó hacia la puerta que daba al estacionamiento al aire libre, donde llegó a tiempo para ver a Ash hablando con Lance.

"¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?" La voz del campeón fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alcanzarlo a oír desde lo alto de los escalones de la entrada donde Kaori estaba, pero Lance no se intimidó en absoluto por el reclamo enojado del hombre más joven.

"Ash, cálmate. Sólo era un opositor. Intentaba amenazarnos con desprestigiar a la Liga, pero no te lo tomes en serio. Ya le dejé en claro que si sigue hostigándonos presentaremos cargos en su contra."

Ash frunció el ceño.

"Pero, ¿qué hacía aquí? Es decir, ¿cómo nos encontró?"

"No lo sé. Debió seguirnos desde la televisora."

"Lance," La voz de Ash se escuchó mucho más grave y baja esta vez, y Kaori tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo. "¿de verdad no sabes quién es?"

"No. No lo sé."

Si Ash dudó o no de su respuesta, Kaori no estaba segura, pero en verdad parecía molesto por la situación. Ella nunca antes había visto al campeón así, se sorprendió a la vez que observó con detenimiento cómo su gesto preocupado acentuaba aún más las facciones varoniles bien definidas de su rostro; realmente era un hombre apuesto pensó casi involuntariamente, pero justo entonces otras señoras salieron del restaurante haciéndola mover bruscamente del medio y en el proceso perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio.

Recobrando su compostura, Kaori se enderezó y las miró desde arriba con la visera de su gorra aún cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, si supieran quién era ella no se osarían a pasar con tanto desdén a su lado pensó irritada; pero ellas en verdad no debían tener idea porque dedicándole una breve mirada indiferente, siguieron escaleras abajo a la vez que se susurraban una a la otra viendo chismosamente hacia Lance y Ash.

"Te dije que sí era; mira, ahí están también el Campeón de la Liga actual y el anterior."

"Cierto, creo que sí son; pero si sí era la ex líder del gimnasio Celeste la que vimos, esa chica no tiene vergüenza, hazme el favor, que aparte de no disculparse por lo que hizo, se venga a celebrar con ellos como si nada."

Kaori tuvo que suprimir una carcajada al escuchar eso; ¡el mundo por fin le estaba dando la razón!, y lo único malo era que Misty no estuviera ahí para oírlo. No, no, lo realmente malo era saber que había ganado una batalla de una guerra no declarada, y que por lo mismo no podía presumírselo a nadie, pensó dándose la vuelta para entrar al restaurante nuevamente.

Tendría que conformarse contándole a Sara y a Natalie después.

"Pero si ella actúa así es porque ya han de tener acordado que ganará las elecciones; eso de que el mejor será el elegido suena a puro show."

Al oírlo, los pasos de Kaori se detuvieron de golpe y con la mano fija en la manija de la puerta de cristal, se quedó inmóvil por un instante en el que como un súbito flash las voces de aquellas mujeres fueron reemplazadas en su mente por otras muy similares que pertenecían a un pasado que ella habría querido olvidar.

" _Qué fraude; Daisy Waterflower merecía ganar el concurso en lugar de esa niña escuálida, digo, en serio, ¿en dónde le ven lo bonita? Además, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿14, o algo así?"_

" _Ni que lo digas, pero, ¿no te has enterado? ¡Si todo el mundo lo sabe! Es porque su papá es el dueño de la televisora, ¿cómo crees que va a ser casualidad que su hija gane el primer lugar mientras la favorita para Reina queda en tercero? Estaba acordado que Kaori ganaría."_

No, Kaori presionó sus puños cerrados como si con eso pudiera destruir los recuerdos, no había sido así; ella era la legítima Reina de belleza de Kanto, y Daisy el tercer lugar.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó alguien cerca de ella, devolviéndola al momento presente.

Kaori levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de cálidos ojos miel que parecían genuinamente interesados en ella. Era Ash; pero, parpadeó viéndolo sin atinar a decir nada, ¿a él en verdad le importaba cómo estaba?

Todos los que ella conocía no hacían más que fingir, olvidar o ignorarla, pero él le ofreció lo que se vio como una sincera sonrisa amistosa.

"¿Pasó algo? ¿Qué haces afuera?"

Por primera vez desde que decidió y aprendió a convertirse en una persona fuerte, por alguna razón, Kaori no estaba segura de qué decir o cómo comportarse frente a alguien; y de pronto fue como si hubiera vuelto a ser esa vieja versión suya, aquella niña deseosa por ser aceptada en un grupo de verdaderos amigos.

Así que sin darse cuenta terminó diciendo simplemente la verdad.

"Te vi salir detrás del señor que estaba en la entrevista, y me pregunté qué estaba pasando."

Ash volvió a poner su rostro serio, y asintió.

"Lance habló con él y dice que no cree que nos moleste de nuevo." Le explicó, y luego, suspiró pasándose una mano sobre el cabello. "Pero, entonces, ¿qué hacía aquí? Debí haberlo seguido para interrogarlo más."

Kaori se mordió el labio intentando simular que pensaba en el asunto pero por dentro sólo estaba sorprendida; ¿Ash estaba confiando en ella? Pero, ¿por qué? Lo único que sabía de ella era que supuestamente era su fan. Se acababan de conocer.

Entonces, Ash le sonrió levemente volviendo sus ojos a los suyos, y Kaori sintiéndolo muy natural le devolvió el gesto; la sonrisa del campeón era verdaderamente bonita y contagiosa.

"¿También estás preocupada por Misty?" Ash le preguntó, y al escucharlo la expresión en el rostro de Kaori se congeló.

Le tomó un par de segundos captar por qué el campeón supondría eso, pero luego, todo estuvo muy claro, si él la trataba bien era sólo porque creía que ella era cercana a su adorada mejor amiga; y al darse cuenta tuvo que desviar la mirada para que él no notara su desilusión.

Una y otra vez, como una broma cruel, todo volvía al mismo punto de partida, y no había ninguna sorpresa en ello: Misty era la principal en la vida de todos y no ella.

* * *

 **El** principal motivo por el cual Brock había ido a verlos, había sido su preocupación por Misty, y aunque le alegraba ver que ella estaba emocionalmente bien (¡incluso con novio nuevo que no era Ash!, vaya noticia), eso no quitaba que la situación seguía siendo inquietante.

Hacía un mes había creído que lo mejor sería dejar que el tiempo acomodara las cosas, y ahora se daba cuenta que quizás eso había sido un error; el giro presente de los hechos lo había tomado desprevenido.

¿Por qué Lance la sacó del gimnasio para después incitarla a que participara en unas elecciones? ¿Le daba la oportunidad porque se sentía culpable?

Aún después de haber estado sentado y conversando en la misma mesa que Lance, no podía decirlo, y luego, de repente, éste se había ido sin siquiera despedirse de ellos, dejando dicho con Ash, que había surgido algo de lo que debía encargarse personalmente.

Brock no quería hacer sentir mal a Misty, pero como alguien que se había autoimpuesto el título de su hermano mayor, estaba tratando de decidir qué era lo mejor para ella, y después de pensarlo mucho, había concluido que sólo había una cosa que podía aconsejarle.

"No lo hagas." Le dijo firmemente asegurándose que nadie más estaba oyendo, y ella instantáneamente, lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción, pero él aún así repitió su pedido. "No participes, Misty."

"¿Por qué no, Brock?"

Fijó su mirada firme en ella antes de contestar, deseando que por algún milagro consiguiera persuadirla de hacerle caso sin rechistar; estaban en el estacionamiento y los demás ya se estaban subiendo a sus vehículos para regresar a sus respectivas actividades del día. Él mismo debía volver al hospital pronto.

"Porque lo que pasó hoy, es un indicio de lo que pasará en las elecciones. No vale la pena que te expongas a eso." Brock respondió con seriedad, y cuando Misty suspiró desviando la mirada, él abrazó su hombro para intentar infundirle un nuevo ánimo. "Tómate un tiempo lejos, Misty. Háblalo con tu novio, quizás puedan ir juntos a otra región; amabas viajar, ¿lo recuerdas? Además—"

Misty levantó la cara a él callándolo con su mirada indignada.

"¡No puedo creer que me estés aconsejando que me rinda!" Ella le reclamó soltándose de su brazo. "De todas las personas, pensé que al menos tú comprenderías por qué es tan importante para mí. ¡Tu familia también tiene un gimnasio!"

Brock ya había visto más de una vez a Misty gritar enojada y herida, dado que Ash solía decir sin pensar cosas tontas que terminaban lastimándola, pero la diferencia era que en esta ocasión estaba siendo directa y estrictamente dirigido hacia él; y sin poderlo evitar, una pequeña parte suya sintió que en cierta forma la estaba traicionando.

Pero, era lo mejor para ella, ¿no era así? Trató de mantenerse en paz.

"Misty, lo entiendo, y por eso, soy yo el que te lo dice. No te aferres a eso sólo porque era de tu familia."

Ella no contestó de inmediato ni tampoco se fue enojada; en cambio, su expresión se volvió simplemente triste.

"Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿realmente lo abandonarías? No lo harías, Brock." Su voz esta vez fue calmada, y de algún modo distante. "Lo recuperarías para tu familia; pero ¿por qué crees que yo no puedo? ¿Piensas igual que los demás, que no me lo merezco?"

Viendo entonces a sus ojos dolidos Brock pudo percibir por primera vez lo mucho que realmente Misty había cambiado en ese mes; cómo tal vez ella no estaba emocionalmente tan bien cómo él se había hecho creer a sí mismo en un principio.

¿No lo había notado antes porque había deseado tener una excusa para convencer y justificar a su propia conciencia?

"Misty—"

"No; no tienes ningún derecho a opinar."

Con esa última frase, Misty se dio la vuelta, y con el viento de la tarde en contra revolviendo su cabello suelto, se dirigió firmemente hacia el auto de Gary donde éste ya la estaba esperando.

Brock la observó con el ceño fruncido, eso no había resultado cómo lo esperaba; suspiró decidiendo que tendría que dejar que a Misty se le pasara antes de hablarlo de nuevo con calma, y tomando del bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves de su coche, simplemente levantó una mano en señal de despedida a los demás, quiénes desde lejos, por suerte, no parecieron haber percibido que discutieron; y se giró para volver a su auto.

"Espera, Brock," Alguien detrás de él gritó, y se dio la vuelta para ver que era Kaori corriendo hacia su dirección. "Vas al hospital de la Liga en ciudad Plateada, ¿cierto? Yo voy al Spa; ¿puedes dejarme en el camino?"

Se limitó a asentir, y le indicó que podía subir.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron adentro del auto, Kaori volteó a Brock, y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, ella le aventó a la cara la tarjeta de presentación que le había dado cuando se encontraron en la televisora.

"¿Ya podemos dejar de fingir que no me conoces?"

* * *

 **El** camino de regreso estaba resultando ser inquietantemente silencioso; y aunque Gary pretendía estar con la atención fija en la carretera, de vez en vez, no podía dejar de mirar de soslayo hacia Misty, quien iba con la cabeza completamente recargada contra el asiento y la mirada perdida dirigida hacia su ventana cerrada.

Frunció el ceño mientras golpeteó rítmicamente con su dedo el volante de forma inconsciente; era absurdo, pero cuando se trataba de ella, comenzaba a darse cuenta que le era imposible ignorar los cambios en su estado de ánimo; porque aun si fingía no notarlos, por dentro no podía quedarse tranquilo hasta el punto que su diálogo interno bien podría asemejarse a la letra cursi de una balada melancólica:

 _«¿En qué estás pensando mientras ves el cielo con esa expresión tan triste, mi fugitiva?_

 _Esta tarde me pareció ver por el espejo retrovisor que peleaste con tu amigo, pero ¿por qué no lo hablas conmigo? ¿Preferirías que fuera otro el que estuviera aquí en mi lugar?_

 _Haces que me—_ »

Dando un cambio de velocidad, y sacudiendo esos pensamientos ridículos, se dijo que la verdadera cuestión era: ¿qué rayos pasaba con él?

Si Misty no quería contarle era porque ese asunto no era de su incumbencia; y él no pensaba ser el que tuviera que preguntarle, así que decidido a distraer su cabeza con otra cosa por una buena vez, quiso subir el volumen a la radio, pero por una casualidad del destino, ella pareció tener la misma idea en ese preciso momento, y sus dedos se tocaron accidentalmente en el proceso.

Gary quitó su mano de inmediato casi como si Misty quemara, pero en cambio ella rió suavemente, como si él le ocasionara sólo un leve cosquilleo.

"¿También te gusta esta canción?" Misty al fin rompió el silencio con una especie de grata sorpresa en su tono.

Él no volteó a verla, y se limitó a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia; no iba a mostrarse emocionado de que ella se dignara a dirigirle la palabra. Gary Oak todavía no caía tan bajo.

De reojo, notó cómo Misty se giró nuevamente hacia la ventana, y de alguna forma, cuando ella volvió a hablarle, la escuchó más lejana, casi como si su voz le llegara desde algún pasado lejano.

"Sabes, a mí me recuerda a cuando Ash recién se volvió el Campeón de la Liga; porque ese día en el camino de regreso, saliendo del estadio, comenzaron a tocarla. Estábamos rodeados de gente; había reporteros, fans, flashes de cámaras, gritos por todas partes, y en el fondo esa canción. Ash tomó mi mano como si no quisiera perderme entre la multitud, y yo pensé _nunca olvidaré este momento_." Le confesó como alguien que habla con un viejo amigo, o aún más íntimo, como algo que escribiría sólo para sí misma en su diario secreto. "Durante meses, harté a mis hermanas escuchando la canción una y otra vez a todo volumen; pero a mis Pokémon les gustaba tanto como a mí, especialmente a Azurill." Ella hizo una pausa, y él pudo percibir la sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. "Creo que además del tiempo que viajé con ellos, ésa fue nuestra mejor época. Realmente estaba tan orgullosa; habíamos imaginado ese momento tantas veces de niños, y de pronto se hizo realidad, parecía que era el inicio de nuestros mejores años; Brock acababa de ser nombrado director de su área, yo era la líder de gimnasio número uno de la región y Ash había alcanzado su título como maestro Pokémon. Era un sentimiento maravilloso." Exclamó, y luego, inspiró profundo como infundiéndose fuerza. "Quisiera regresar a entonces, pero ya no se puede, ¿verdad?"

Tuvo que voltear a verla brevemente; por la forma en la que sus ojos brillaron se preguntó si ella estaba a punto de llorar, pero no le quedó más que volver su cabeza al camino.

Sabía que lo que Misty realmente le estaba preguntando era si alguna vez podría recuperar lo que había tenido.

"Siempre puedes empezar a soñar de nuevo; ¿quién te puede quitar eso?"

¿Qué más podía decirle?

La sintió bajar su mirada a sus manos, y preocupándose de que estuviera llorando, volteó a ella, y entonces, al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se encontraron.

Misty le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tienes razón. Si es mi sueño, ¿quién puede decir que no lo merezco?"

Giró el volante en dirección a la desviación a Paleta.

"Misty, no deberías dejar que te afecte mucho lo que otros piensen de ti. Si quieres algo sólo ve y consíguelo." Le dijo levantando una mano y cerrando su puño.

La vio sonreír como si no le sorprendiera que él le dijera algo así.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo."

"Sí, es fácil; porque soy Gary Oak." Respondió con aire tranquilo y le cerró un ojo, a lo que, Misty simplemente rió como queriendo dejar ir el tema; no obstante él, volviendo la vista al frente, se propuso decirle con firmeza una última cosa al respecto. "Pero tú eres Misty Waterflower. No lo olvides."

Ella rió secamente.

"Sí, cómo olvidarlo, soy la sensacional Misty Waterflower;" Le dijo en obvio tono sarcástico. "también conocida como la Enemiga número uno de la Región."

Él le dedicó una rápida sonrisa divertida.

"Bueno, fugitiva, ¿y qué esperabas, que te siguieran llamando la Sirena de la Región? Era obvio que no; ¿y qué? Tampoco fuiste nunca oficialmente reconocida como la cuarta hermana sensacional por las otras Waterflower, pero que yo sepa eso no te detuvo entonces. ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora? No necesitas la aprobación de nadie. Lo único que importa es que aún eres Misty Waterflower," Aprovechó una intercepción vial para detenerse y voltear a mirarla a los ojos. "¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

Ella lo miró seriamente por unos segundos, y luego asintió con una leve sonrisa.

"Sí, lo entiendo."

"Me alegra ayudarte." Le dijo intentando no mostrar mucha arrogancia en su tono complacido, porque sinceramente, no era el caso; él sólo se sentía bien de que ella recobrara la confianza en sí misma.

Así que volvió a arrancarse.

"Es cierto, ¿cómo pude olvidar quién soy?" Ella exclamó sonando más segura. "Si soy Misty Waterflower;" Proclamó dramáticamente, consiguiendo que él cediera a la tentación de girarse a verla, y entonces ella con una sonrisa completó su frase. "la mujer más bella que has visto, ¿cierto?" Declaró seriamente y luego se echó a reír.

A Gary sin embargo le hizo poca gracia. ¿Se atrevía a burlarse de él cuando sinceramente había estado intentando subirle la moral? Juró que ya no se preocuparía por ella, y optó por ignorarla después de lanzarle una mirada.

Pero Misty no se tardó en volver a romper el silencio.

"Sabes, hace rato cuando se lo dijiste a tu abuelo con esa cara tan seria pensé que eras muy buen actor, pero ahora veo que debiste decir la verdad."

"Si eso te gusta pensar, no te culpo."

Haciendo caso omiso, ella jaló de su brazo, por lo que, él tuvo que mantener firme el volante.

"Así que, Gary, continúa con lo que estabas diciendo, quiero saber, aparte de la mujer más bella del mundo, ¿qué más piensas que soy? ¿Indomable? ¿Encantadora? ¿Tenaz?"

"Una lunática bipolar."

Misty golpeó su brazo, pero no le pareció que ella estuviera realmente afectada por su acotación.

"A la que amas con locura, ¿cierto?" Añadió ella entre risas.

Irónicamente, como cuando dicen que hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas, Gary comenzó a extrañar a la Misty que estaba con la boca cerrada.

Pero aún si habría sabido qué decir para callarla, no lo hizo; y, por el contrario, la dejó seguir diciendo a las risas cosas tontas por el estilo.

Quizás porque en el fondo le agradaba alargar ese momento en el que era él, y solamente él, quien conseguía un cambio en su humor.

Tal vez porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer para ayudarla a olvidarse de sus problemas.

O sencillamente porque le gustaba oírla reír.

* * *

 **Misty** se había reído en voz alta hasta no tener idea del cómo había empezado, sólo siendo vagamente consciente de que lo hacía porque estaba queriendo escapar del deseo de llorar, y más aún, porque su mente eludía la verdad que en el fondo, ya sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar.

Así que rió y rió a expensas de su novio ficticio.

"Gracias, Gary." Le había dicho cuando se bajó de su auto, en el tono ligero de quien ha reído mucho; pero en su interior se prometió solemnemente que delante del profesor Oak, empezaría a actuar un poco más convincente como la novia de su nieto; era lo justo que podía darle a cambio.

Distraer sus pensamientos se volvió el pasatiempo de Misty por el resto de la tarde, por lo que, se unió a Ash en su entrenamiento vespertino con una concentración y vigor que tendría alguien en una batalla oficial; y así, gritando órdenes de ataques en lugar de hacerse ninguna pregunta, ambos desahogaron sus frustraciones combatiendo hasta que tanto sus Pokémon como ellos quedaron agotados.

Cuando Ash regresó de llevar a los Pokémon de ambos al laboratorio del Profesor Oak para que fueran curados, la encontró todavía en el jardín trasero de su casa, cerca del pequeño estanque, y sin decirle nada, él se sentó a su lado.

Ver el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre el agua, que era interrumpido sólo de vez en cuando por el viento que creaba ondas en la superficie, la relajaba, y por eso, casi sin darse cuenta, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ash a su lado.

Respirando profundo, decidió que era momento de ser madura.

"Debería renunciar—"

"No fue por—"

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y tuvo que alejarse de él para mirarlo.

Ash frunció el ceño.

"¿A qué quieres renunciar?"

Misty supuso que ésa no era una de las palabras favoritas de él, y que definitivamente no le gustaría lo que le diría.

Movió la cabeza.

"Después; primero, ¿qué ibas a decir tú?"

Ash la miró inseguro un instante, pero cedió a su pedido.

"Mist, sé que te preocupa lo que pasó pero no fue por ti. Ese hombre era uno de los opositores de la Liga, habría usado cualquier cosa en nuestra contra; incluso amenazó a Lance cuando fuimos a comer." Colocó una mano en su hombro. "Sólo olvídate de eso. Te prometo que la próxima vez cuidaré de que no vuelva a pasar."

Ash hacía con demasiada facilidad promesas que no podía cumplir; pero sabía que él en verdad lo creía.

Bajó la mirada.

"¿Mist?"

"Lo que pasó hoy volverá a pasar, y no podrás evitarlo." Levantó la mirada, y le sonrió. "Está bien, no tienes que hacerme esa promesa. Pero Brock dice que por esa razón debería renunciar al gimnasio."

"Ése no es motivo para darse por vencido, Mist." Él contradijo firmemente.

Ella asintió tranquila.

"No, no lo es. En realidad, estaba realmente decepcionada de él por decirme algo así; pero" Suspiró intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarlo sin alterarlo. "lo he pensado, y no es a mí a la que estoy exponiendo; es a ti, Ash. Yo ya no tengo nada que perder, pero tú sí. No quiero que en el intento por recuperar el gimnasio de mi familia, lo único que consiga sea poner en peligro tu sueño. Eso sí no me lo perdonaría."

Lo miró dejando caer todas sus barreras para que él viera la sinceridad detrás de sus palabras así como la firmeza en su resolución.

Sin embargo, Ash le sonrió inafectado.

"Misty, ¿todavía no me conoces? ¿Cuándo he preferido tomar el camino lógico y seguro? Ok; digamos que mi título como Campeón estaría en juego. Pero eso no es novedad; todos los años debo protegerlo. Es parte de mi trabajo. No me utilices como excusa, Mist; porque pase lo que pase, yo nunca diré que fue por ti que perdí, si sucede, sólo significa que debo esforzarme más y de cuenta nueva. Así que, ¿dónde está la niña valiente de la que me—" Sospechosamente, Ash pareció cambiar rápidamente de elección de palabras. "hice amigo hace tantos años atrás? La Misty Waterflower que conozco no se detendría hasta demostrarle a todos quién es realmente."

¿Cómo podía Ash sonar tan maduro e ingenuo al mismo tiempo?

Lanzando por la borda su plan de hablarlo seria y calmadamente, se levantó de un salto. A veces él simplemente le hacía muy difícil el contenerse.

"¡Ash Ketchum, no lo hagas parecer como si yo fuera una cobarde!" Lo acusó viéndolo desde arriba, pero al instante él también se levantó.

"Entonces, deja de decir tonterías, Misty."

"¿Tonterías?" Repitió, dando un paso hacia él. "Te diré lo que es una tontería: que sigas creyendo que el mundo es tan simple como cuando tenías 10 años." Le gritó señalando su pecho. "No es así, Ash. Nunca lo ha sido. Y, yo tampoco puedo ser esa niña, porque, ¿qué dices que haga, que sea la Misty Waterflower que les demostraría a los demás que se equivocan? ¿Y entonces, qué, igual como hice con mis hermanas cuando no creían en mí, les grito, y les aseguro que no volveré hasta que sea la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon de agua? Sólo que las cosas no resultan así; no volví siendo la mejor, la única razón por la cual regresé fue porque ellas querían irse a un crucero. A diferencia de ti, Ash, que tienes que proteger tu título año con año, yo sólo he sido una farsa."

En realidad, Misty no estaba segura de dónde había salido todo eso; pero lo miró con la cabeza en alto como si en lugar de declararse a sí misma un fraude total estuviera defendiendo su honor.

Ash suavizó su expresión.

"Misty, eso no es cierto; más de una vez protegiste tu gimnasio de que otros lo ocuparan por la fuerza, y has ganado la Copa Remolino dos veces seguidas ya." Le replicó en tono tranquilo, y de alguna manera, oírlo le dio un poco de paz, una que no había notado necesitaba tanto. Ash se inclinó medio paso hacia ella, y le dio un apretón en su hombro. "Mist, tú y yo sabemos que lo que pasó no fue tu culpa; no entiendo por qué te atormentas. Incluso si huiste fue porque no te dejaron opción; no podías usar contra ellos tus Pokémon si ellos no iniciaban la batalla, y tampoco podías llamar a la Oficial Jenny, porque tenían un contrato firmado por tus hermanas. Pudiste llamarme, eso sí." Agregó él algo triste.

"No; si te hubiera dicho lo que pasaba, tú habrías ido de inmediato y, si ya te he causado problemas, eso habría sido peor."

Él suspiró.

"Misty, entonces, ¿por qué sigues culpándote? Ya déjalo ir."

Lo miró insegura; porque ése era un punto en el que realmente ella habría preferido no entrar pero dejó salir las palabras sin meditarlas.

"Ash, es que, creo que ése es el problema. Hoy tuve la oportunidad de disculparme formalmente, pero ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza. Mi primer pensamiento fue lo injusto que era todo; lo enojada que me sentía al ser atacada y estar tan indefensa como un Pokémon salvaje. Ash, la verdad, es que habría querido evitar el resultado, haber llegado más lejos sin que me atraparan, y que mi plan hubiera funcionado sin destruir tu auto en el proceso; habría querido salvar el gimnasio, pero no puedo mentir y decir que me siento muy arrepentida por todo lo que hice, cuando en cierta forma no creo que sea mi culpa lo que pasó. Estaría fingiendo que es así porque me conviene, disculpándome porque es lo que los otros quieren oír; sólo porque sé qué decirles y cómo manipular lo que piensan de mí. Y no sé si es porque soy muy orgullosa pero—"

Ash frunció el ceño; y la miró con esa expresión que le decía, que ella a veces era muy complicada de entender.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Quién te dijo que tienes que echarte la culpa?" Ash se cruzó de brazos. "No quiero que hagas eso, Misty. No seas necia."

"Eso te facilitaría las cosas, Ash; pero ya te dije que no puedo así que—"

"Un momento, Misty," Él la interrumpió. "¿estás pensando en renunciar porque no puedes hacer lo que según tú haría que todo fuera más fácil para mí? Vamos, eso no tiene sentido." Le sonrió y le extendió una mano. "Vente, ya vamos a dormir; mañana te sentirás mejor."

Miró la palma de su mano frente a ella, pero no la tomó. En cambio, levantó la vista nuevamente a él.

"Ash, ¿sabes cuál fue mi momento más feliz de todos?" Él negó con la cabeza en silencio, y bajó su brazo. "Fue cuando te vi cumplir tu sueño;" Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que se amplió un poco más cuando él abrió los ojos sorprendidos por su confesión. "y, la verdad, es que todavía me lleno de emoción al recordarlo. No espero que lo entiendas, pero para mí tú eres la persona más importante que tengo, y no puedo sacrificar lo que tú más amas." A pesar de que sus palabras fueron suaves, su mirada fue firme. "Haré lo que es mejor para ti, Ash, y no puedes detenerme." Añadió contundentemente y se giró decidida hacia la casa.

Excepto que sus palabras fueron contrariadas completamente, cuando él la detuvo fácilmente por la muñeca, y la volteó bruscamente de nuevo hacia él.

"¿Sabes por qué quería que me llamaras ese día, Misty?"

No podía creer que después de su difícil confesión _prácticamente_ de amor, él quisiera volver a lo mismo.

"Ash, es aburrido seguir con los hubiera." Le dijo forcejeando su brazo para soltarse pero él, para evitarlo, la acercó más contra sí, hasta que ella chocó contra su pecho.

"No era porque creyera que lo habría hecho mejor que tú."

Misty separó su cara, molesta de que estuviera utilizando el hecho de que ahora era más fuerte que ella en su contra; pero él no cedió ni aun cuando le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"Ash, suéltame."

"No hasta que me escuches, Misty. Yo tampoco sabía qué hacer hoy; si Lance no hubiera hablado cuando lo hizo, probablemente, Pikachu le habría lanzado un _impactrueno_ al señor, si bien le iba. Misty, tú mejor que nadie, sabe lo mucho que me cuesta dominar mis impulsos, y estoy en una posición en la que continuamente tengo que detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias; o en qué dirán de mí mis fans o qué es lo mejor para mantener una buena imagen. Tengo que adivinar lo que se espera de mí a toda hora, y a veces incluso saberlo exactamente es una carga aún mayor, porque odio tener que disimular lo humano que aún soy." Ash se detuvo para recuperar el aire, y al sentirla más relajada, aligeró la tensión en ella, pero no la soltó. "¿Sabes qué pensé hoy por un momento?"

Misty lo miró tristemente.

"No."

"Por primera vez, pensé que mi sueño de infancia no era tan valioso como para sacrificarlo todo por él." Ash la miró a los ojos. "Misty, lo que quiero decir, es que para mí, tú eres más importante que mi sueño."

"Ash."

"Y si quería que me llamaras ese día, es sólo porque quiero que cuentes conmigo, que te apoyes en mí. Tienes razón, Misty, no puedo prometerte que no volverá a pasar, y quizás si volviera a pasar no sepa qué hacer otra vez; pero, ¿por qué no tienes un poco más de fe en mí y en lugar de querer hacerlo todo sola, esta vez, me dejas intentarlo contigo?" Él le sonrió, deslizando su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. "Hagámoslo a nuestra manera, Mist; no como el mundo dice. Y si después de haberlo intentado, quieres hablar de renunciar de nuevo, entonces, no te detendré."

* * *

 **Le** advertiría que se detuviera; porque otros quizás lo habrían dejado ir como una casualidad sin precedente, pero él no había llegado a la cima, haciendo caso omiso a sus instintos; conocía más que nadie cómo era de vital saber interpretar los tiempos correctos y las señales oportunas.

Era un hombre de negocios, después de todo.

Así que, cerca de la medianoche cuando su hija volvió a casa, él ya la estaba esperando en la sala de estar, y de espaldas a ella con las luces apagadas, la oyó dar un instintivo grito de sorpresa al ver su sombra entre los muebles.

Él no se inmutó.

"Kaori, ¿a dónde fuiste todo el día que mandaste al chofer de regreso solo?" Le preguntó en tono serio encendiendo las luces.

Ella no se acercó.

"No soy una niña, papá, ya no puedes seguir todos mis pasos. Yo sé lo que hago; no necesito un guardaespaldas." Le respondió reanudando su camino hacia las escaleras. "Buenas noches."

"Quizás, lo sabes pero Kaori, te daré un consejo, no porque alguien te caiga bien, puedes confiar en él." Le dijo sin subir la voz pero el taconeo de ella se frenó casi al instante. "Para la hija de un hombre poderoso, eso es peligroso."

Estando seguro que el recordatorio habría conseguido que entrara algo de razón en su cabeza obstinada, se dispuso a volver a su estudio.

"Sabes, papá, desde que era pequeña he oído a todos decir que tú harías cualquier cosa por mí." Su repentina acotación lo detuvo. "Pero, nunca te lo he preguntado, ¿es verdad, lo harías?"

"No." Respondió lentamente volteándose para mirarla. "No haría cualquier cosa, Kaori; desde que naciste sólo he hecho lo que ha sido lo mejor para ti."

Ella se rió levemente, aparentemente poco asombrada por su respuesta.

"Bien, pues, papá, estoy cansada de ser modelo." Le comunicó como si tuviera algo que ver. "Quiero ser líder de gimnasio ahora, y porque es lo mejor para mí, sin importar qué, te asegurarás de que lo consiga, ¿cierto?"

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento; sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios; cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.


End file.
